¿Jugamos a ser novios?
by denisse.28
Summary: Para Edward combinar la escuela con su trabajo como modelo no deja tiempo para el amor, así que cuando sus padres insisten en que tenga una relación seria, piensa en engañarlos y conoce a la chica perfecta para eso, es sencilla, amable, normal y la más "antisocial". Él sabe que para convencerla tendrá que darle lo que ella pida... pero al final ¿será sólo un juego?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a la traducción.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Edward tan rápidamente que Bella creyó que las palabras habían sido distorsionadas por el sonido del silbato del campo de futbol.

¿Por qué Edward, el chico más popular del instituto, le preguntaría eso a ella?

Seguramente había escuchado mal, no había de otra. Sí, Bella era una chica bonita pero ella era simplemente una chica más del montón en el instituto. Mientras Edward con su cabellera cobriza brillante y sonrisa deslumbrante era no solo el chico más popular y guapo del instituto si no también a sus 18 años ya era un modelo profesional de ropa masculina y ella… bueno Bella solo era ella y punto, nada especial, no era muy inteligente, tampoco muy amistosa o sociable, solo era una chica promedio y ya.

¿Entonces porque aquella pregunta había salido de la perfecta boca de Edward?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella incrédula.

Una fresca ventisca de marzo los rodeó a ambos y el sonido constante del silbato en el campo de futbol los alcanzaba a ellos a pesar de estar en los bebederos que se encontraban alejados del campo.

—¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia? —dijo Edward detenidamente ya que no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo una vez más, no solo por ser vergonzoso si no porque no quería que nadie más escuchara eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Ella sabía que debía haber algo detrás por lo que él estaba haciendo eso.

—¿Qué inteligente? —dijo Edward de pronto dejando salir una sonrisa sínica.

Bella se cruzó de brazos mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica. Si bien ella no era de las mejores alumnas al menos era una buena alumna y no iba a ser tan ingenua como para creer que el grandioso Edward le pediría algo como eso a una chica como ella.

—Obviamente —dijo ladeando su cabeza un poco, como la de un pájaro observando algo interesante.

—Te necesito —dijo claramente Edward y la observó seguramente esperando que hubiera una reacción en ella un poco más escandalosa pero ella siguió con esa pequeña sonrisilla sarcástica en su rostro.

—Continua —dijo ella cortésmente y un atisbo de interés sonó en su voz.

—Eres prácticamente una chica antisocial —dijo Edward sin ninguna delicadeza lo cual en realidad tampoco le importaba a Bella ya que ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo—, así que como no tienes amigas —dos en realidad ella tenía dos amigas solo que iban en diferentes clases—, pensé que si tu y yo salimos nadie te preguntaría nada —el chico lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa como si fuera un plan brillante.

—Lo veía venir —Bella se apoyó sobre una pierna y suspiró profundo tratando de analizar las ganancias que ese trato le brindaba a ella—. Hay cientos de chicas con las que puedes salir y ten por seguro que no dirían ni una sola palabra si se lo pidieras.

—Lo sé —dijo obvio como si ninguna chica pudiese resistirse a él—, pero tú eres más fácil.

La chica levanto ambas cejas y cuando Edward logró entender sus palabras se vio obligado a rectificar más no se disculpó del todo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es más sencillo salir contigo a pedirle a cualquier otra chica ¿entiendes? —Bella asintió orgullosa—. Solo mírate casi te estoy rogando y tu solo pides y pides explicaciones y no me das la respuesta que necesito escuchar.

—Debe ser difícil para ti insistir tanto ¿verdad? —dijo Bella divertida.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia sí o no? —nuevamente preguntó Edward ahora ya cansado. Cuando había pensado su plan no consideró que Bella fuera tan… difícil pero él tenía bien en claro que ella no aceptaba cosas a no ser algo le conviniera, que pudiese sacar un provecho de eso.

—No lo sé —dijo pensativa colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura y su índice derecho en su barbilla como si esa pregunta fuese de mucho analizar—. Es que no comprendo que ganaría yo con esto.

Edward rodó los ojos, él sabía que ella saldría con esa frase.

—Saldrás conmigo. Es lo mejor que te puedes ganar —dijo obvio como si realmente eso pudiera ser lo mejor del mundo.

—No lo creo —Bella decidió que no tenía porque perder su tiempo y dispuesta a irse se dio media vuelta pero obviamente fue detenida por el firme agarre de Edward en su brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo rendido.

—¿Qué puedes darme? —preguntó ella contenta de que Edward la detuviera.

—No lo sé, dime qué quieres y lo conseguiré para ti —dijo Edward sin suavizar su agarre lo que empezó a provocar un leve ardor en el brazo de Bella a lo que ella hizo una mueca.

—Primero deja mi brazo libre —Edward vio el brazo de ella y lo soltó con delicadeza pero como siempre sin pedir disculpas—. Y bien, ahorita no tengo nada que quiera pero si en el proceso de este… "trabajo" hay algo que quiera, tendrás que dármelo.

Edward observó nuevamente a Bella y no comprendió como una chica de su apariencia podía ser de esa manera. Bella tenía esa apariencia de niña bien portada. Su cabello era de un castaño común y lacio, le llegaba poco más debajo de los codos y la mayoría del tiempo lo llevaba suelto, su piel era pálida pero de alguna forma lucia hermosa parecía tener la suavidad del terciopelo pero la frialdad de la nieve, sus ojos eran sencillamente marrones y su cuerpo… había mejores cuerpos que el de ella, era delgada y tenía curvas en donde las necesitaba excepto en la parte superior, seguramente era copa "A".

Edward aclaró su mente y asintió mientras por dentro mordía su lengua para no maldecir entre dientes. Bella podía sacar de quicio a alguien rápidamente, seguramente esa era la causa de que casi no tuviera amigas.

—Lo que quieras, pero a cambio debes hacer un increíble trabajo como mi novia —la chica rodó los ojos dejando salir un enorme suspiro de irritación.

—Yo siempre trabajo en serio —se dio media vuelta dejando al muchacho de pie tras de ella y empezó a caminar pero nuevamente el brazo de Edward la detuvo—. ¿Qué? —preguntó girando su cabeza hacia el modelo.

—Empiezas desde ahora, en este preciso momento ya eres mi novia y al finalizar las clases hablaremos en privado más sobre este "trabajo" —la seriedad en el rostro de Edward era tanta que la chica tuvo que volverse completamente hacia él.

La verdad los motivos por los que tuviera que pretender ser su novia no le importaban realmente pero ya que era un trabajo debía aceptar y fue por eso que asintió, desinteresadamente.

Para finalizar las clases en el colegio todos sabían que Edward y Bella estaban en una relación romántica ¡era el tema de conversación de momento!

Había rumores que decían que Bella había engatusado al modelo para que salieran y otros rumores decían que Edward llevaba mucho tiempo interesado en Bella ya que ocasionalmente se le había visto observándola, lo cual era cierto ya que durante ese par de semanas en que decidió que ella era buena para pretender ser su novia no había apartado la mirada de ella, pero no la veía románticamente, eso era más que claro.

Al terminar la última clase de Bella todos en su salón la observaban cuidadosamente, unas eran miradas amistosas y otras eran miradas de envidia y odio. Cuando salió del salón vio a su "novio" esperándola fuera lo cual le sorprendió ya que no creyó que él fuera a ser tan serio al respecto.

—Hola, linda —le habló acercándose a ella con una de esas sonrisas que dibujaba en su rostro para las fotografías en que modelaba.

Si la chica no conociera a Edward probablemente sería una más de las chicas que se encontraban ahí en el pasillo observándolos, pero ese era el problema, ella lo conocía desde la

secundaria y sabía como de chocante podía llegar a ser así que su pose de novio perfecto no le afectaba para nada.

Ella le asintió tiernamente, algo que se veía ajeno a su rostro, y él tomó la mochila que anteriormente había colgado del hombro de la castaña. Con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo y ambos escucharon como un "clic" al estar tan cerca, era como si sus cuerpos encajaran perfectamente. Ignorando aquello ambos se pusieron en marcha por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal del edificio en donde un grupo de chicas, todas ellas admiradoras del modelo, les obstruyeron el paso.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible que salgas con "ella"? —señalaron a Bella casi con repulsión las 6 chicas del grupo, la que parecía ser la líder y estaba rodeaba de las chicas restantes dio un paso hacia el frente y jaloneó bruscamente a la castaña separándola de los brazos de Edward—. Solo mírala —jaloneó el cabello de Bella.

—En primer lugar no tienes permitido tocarla así —habló molesto, molesto en realidad—, en segundo lugar no tienes ni permiso de pensar en ella. ¿Preguntas que porque la elegí?, la respuesta es sencilla. A ella le importa mi fama así como le importas tú —y nuevamente atrajo a Lauren a sus brazos de una forma protectora que la chica no se imaginó que existiera en Edward—. Te agradezco por ser mi seguidora pero si te metes con mi chica entonces no quiero saber nada de tu club de fans —y dicho eso ambos se abrieron paso entre el grupo de chicas con la boca abierta al ver como su amor platónico se llevaba a la chica más común del mundo sujetada fuertemente a él.

—¿No fue un poco duro eso? —susurró Bella mientras seguía con paso acelerado al chico.

—Me tomo todo esto en serio… por cierto —observaron a su alrededor en donde los chicos se reunían solo para verlos pasar—, sería bueno demostrarlo ahora que hay más público.

—¿Demostrar qué? —preguntó pero en cuestión de segundos comprendió a lo que se refería—. Entiendo —dijo regresando su mirada hacia el modelo—. Pero tú hazlo, se supone que tú estás más enamorado de mí.

Edward rodó los ojos y sin darle tiempo de otra cosa la detuvo en medio del camino y aprisionó sus labios con los de él. Los labios de Bella se pusieron tensos bajo los del chico y después de unos segundos siguieron un tímido beso. Edward no había besado de esa manera desde… nunca, por lo regular las chicas se morían por besarlo y devoraban su boca pero en cambio con ella era diferente, era lento, delicado, suave, cariñoso y cálido. Sus ojos, que se habían cerrado con fuerza, se habían suavizado y el brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de Bella se había afirmado aun más. La reacción de ella era más suave, más inocente y cuando la razón golpeó a Edward entendió que le había robado su primer beso.

* * *

><p>Hola, de regreso con una nueva adaptación, espero y les guste, dejen su review para saber si les gusto:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a la traducción.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

—Gracias —dijo Bella amablemente al joven mesero que le acababa de entregar su plato de lasaña. Ella observó al joven hasta que desapareció detrás del mostrador y nuevamente salió acercándose con una botella de algún tipo de vino caro—. ¿No crees que eso es demasiado? —susurró y dirigió su mirada a Edward.

El chico la observó con sus cejas levantadas, para él eso era una comida normal. ¿Qué era lo que supuestamente parecía demasiado?

—¿No te gusta ese vino? —preguntó Edward después de observar la mesa del restaurante de clase en donde se encontraban, todo parecía perfecto y aseado a excepción del plato de lasaña que había pedido Bella que no se podía comparar a la fina selección de mariscos que había elegido el modelo.

—Ni siquiera tengo edad para beber —dijo la chica seriamente y en el rostro de él apareció una mueca. Bella sabía que ambos vivían en mundos diferentes pero nunca se imaginó que la diferencia fuera tan extrema.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó él de pronto curioso.

—17, en un par de meses cumpliré los 18.

El joven mesero llegó a su mesa y sirvió en ambas copas el vino tinto que salió de la botella de vidrio de color verdoso.

Bella tragó mientras el líquido era vertido en su copa, jamás había probado el vino y temía hacer alguna mueca extraña frente a todo el mundo en el restaurante.

—Estás conmigo así que tu edad no importa —dijo Edward atrayendo a mirada de la chica que se había quedado observando el vino en su copa como si de sangre se tratara—. Pero en fin —suspiró el muchacho y con una señal de su mano le ordenó al joven mesero que se retirara—. Necesito que entiendas el propósito de esta petición.

Bella alejó la copa hacia un costado y clavó sus ojos en el modelo apuesto que estaba sentado frente a ella, lo observó sin emitir ni un solo sonido y él comprendió que ella le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar.

Edward de pronto estaba nervioso y era lógico que lo estuviera, jamás había tenido que confesar algo tan "vergonzoso" y mucho menos a una chica tan despreocupada como la castaña que tenía en frente, sin embargo debía hacerlo, si no, el haberse humillado pidiéndole que accediera a salir con él y el besarla en frente de todo el colegio no valdría la pena, así que respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones de aire, apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa en puños, dejó salir el aire y conectó la mirada con Bella.

—Mis padres quieren conocer a mi novia —soltó rápidamente y rogó porque ella no le preguntara nada más. Aguardó el tiempo suficiente para ver la reacción de la castaña que en su rostro solo reflejaba la sorpresa y confusión y sin embargo siguió en silencio esperando a que Edward le siguiera hablando para aclararle todo—. Bien… mis padres piensan que para mi edad y mi carrera que ahorita se encuentra en la cima —se permitió alardear, como si ella no supiera sobre su carrera—, debería de tener una novia lo cual ellos piensan que tengo…

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó interrumpiéndolo y él le lanzó una mirada de negación—. Perdona solo quería aclararlo —sonrió casi sínicamente—. Continua.

—El punto es que mis padres creen que tengo una novia en el colegio. Les conté que se parecía a ti…

—Woow, espera —le volvió a interrumpir—. ¿Cómo que parecida a mí?

—Sí —dijo Edward algo fastidiado—. Ya sabes, una chica completamente normal y común justo como tú —la señaló moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo—. El problema es que una novia no está dentro de mi plan de vida en estos momentos y ya que sería un problema pedirle a cualquier chica el colegio y dado tu historial en la escuela de chica invisible —ella rodó los ojos—, pensé que serias perfecta para mi plan… y también —dejó volando esa última palabra.

Bella esperó a que se decidiera a terminar pero no lo hizo por lo que se vio obligada a preguntarle.

—También ¿Qué?

—Me enteré de que eres o eras actriz así que supongo que tus dotes como actriz me ayudarían bastante —finalizó.

—Solo estoy en el taller de teatro, no soy realmente una actriz pero si soy una maestra del engaño —presumió—, lo que no entiendo es cómo tus padres te creyeron una historia de que un tipo como tú —lo señaló imitando la acción anterior de él al señalarla—, saldría con una chica normal de colegio.

—Soy un modelo y un ejemplo a seguir, debo de ser un chico normal también. Salir con una modelo no me haría exactamente un chico normal ¿entiendes? —le preguntó y ella solo se encogió de hombros—. Eso es lo que soy.

—Es decir que tus padres piensan que yo soy tu caso de caridad —dijo elevando ambas cejas.

—No. Mis padres piensan que eres lo que más amo en la vida —dijo entre dientes.

—Decir la verdad también funciona ¿sabes?

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó al borde de la desesperación algo que había escondido perfectamente según Bella.

—Dije que sí, yo nunca rompo mis promesas —además que el muy maldito le había robado su primer beso y no es como si eso significara mucho para ella pero casi la dejaba sin respiración—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Edward suspiró aliviado y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, desvió su mirada hacia un lado en donde se encontraba una gran ventana y vio a un par de chicas que se encontraban fuera del restaurante con cámaras digitales y fotografiándolo.

¡Mierda! Estaban fotografiándolo y a Bella con él.

—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se quitaba el saco del uniforme escolar—. Ven —le extendió la mano y ella rápidamente se puso de pie sin entender lo que pasaba—, aun no deben vernos juntos —dijo colocándole el saco sobre su cabeza y rodeándola con un brazo—. Disculpe —gritó a los meseros que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y 4 de ellos de acercaron apresuradamente a ellos—. En donde está su puerta trasera, necesitamos salir de aquí.

Sin decir nada los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron a ellos y los condujeron para que entraran por la cocina, a Bella le resultaba un poco difícil caminar cuando su vista estaba siendo obstruida por ese pedazo de tela azul marino lo único agradable era que tenía un agradable olor a perfume masculino que le recordó a su padre. Hablando de sus padres, ni siquiera les había avisado que llegaría más tarde a su casa.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa digna de millonarios, tal vez Edward no era millonario pero definitivamente era de la alta sociedad.

Cuando apenas iban de camino a casa Edward había estado con sus ojos fijos en la pequeña computadora portátil entrando a internet y borrando el par de fotos en donde habían salido los dos en el restaurante, al parecer era algo como un genio de la computadora ya que había entrado a la blog de el par de chicas y borrado las dos fotos.

Ambos salieron del auto y ahora sí tuvieron el cuidado de cubrir el rostro de Bella antes de salir. Caminaron en silencio y rápidamente entraron a la casa de los padres de Edward.

—Joven Edward —dijo una voz femenina de edad avanzada mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Se encuentra bien joven?

Edward descubrió la cabeza de Bella y esta parpadeo varias veces antes de sacudir su cabeza y empezar a alizar su cabello que seguramente había quedado desordenado gracias al saco del rubio.

—Todo está bien —le habló a la mujer que portaba un uniforme de sirvienta, el típico negro con delantal blanco—. Ella es mi… mi novia —pasó una mano por la espalda de Bella ayudándola a dar un paso hacia adelante y que ambos quedaran a la misma distancia.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la castaña amablemente a la mujer frente a ella—. Soy Bella.

—Un placer señorita.

—Necesitamos hablar e iremos a la terraza —le avisó a la mujer y con su mano en el hombro de Bella empezó a caminar.

Después de unos minutos de quietud continuaron con su plática pendiente.

—Bien —habló ella atrayendo la atención de Edward—. No me dijiste que es lo que debo de hacer. Y creo que deberías de hacerlo antes de cubrirme con tu saco y arrastrarme a la casa de tus padres.

El chico respiró y asintió.

—Primeramente está es mi casa, la de mis padres está una calle más abajo y segundo "arrastrarte" a mi casa era necesario o ahorita ya estarías en las portadas de revistas y tu impopularidad habría cambiado drásticamente —se acomodó recto en la silla y apoyó un codo sobre la mesa redonda de cristal, quiso estirar sus pies pero si lo hacía chocarían con los de Bella y se podría mal interpretar y después… como fuera, primero necesitaban aclarar muchos puntos antes de presentársela a sus padres la próxima semana—. Como sea eso ya pasó. Ahora lo que debemos de hacer es hacerte pasar desapercibida durante esta semana. No hay problema que sepan de lo "nuestro" en el colegio pero debemos de tratar que ningún fotógrafo te fotografíe.

—Eso es un problema. Yo viajo en metro para poder llegar al colegio y si alguien logró ver esas fotografías me reconocerán de inmediato —la voz de Bella sonaba cansada y también lo estaba.

—Por eso cada mañana iré a tu casa a recogerte…

—¡Detente! No puedes hacer eso —dejó caer ambas palmas de sus manos de golpe sobre la mesa de cristal y sintió como estas hormiguearon debido al impacto—. Mis padres no se pueden enterar sobre esto.

—¿No te dejan tener novio? —se vio obligado a preguntar.

—No es eso, pero tendría que dar explicaciones de que esto no es en serio y habría reglas para llegar a mi casa a ciertas horas, prácticamente me controlarían —suspiró—, como lo sabrás esta no es la primera vez que hago un favor de este tamaño así que mis padres tiene experiencias como ir a la delegación a pagar la fianza de su hija de en ese entonces 15 años.

—¿Habías fingido ser novia de alguien anteriormente? —si eso era así todo sería más fácil para los dos.

—En realidad fingí ser hermana de un chico que estaba involucrado con personas extrañas, pero el punto es que mis padres no se pueden enterar de esto. Tendrás que buscar otro medio —sugirió.

—No, no lo hay, hablaré con tus padres sobre esto. Sé que podré convencerlos —dijo Edward muy confiado de sí mismo y es que solo hacía falta ver su rostro para que los adultos supieran que él era un chico de confianza.

—Bien, suerte con eso —Bella se cruzó de brazos consciente de que sería una tarea difícil para el muchacho pero, ¿Qué importaba si ella no iba a dar explicaciones a sus padres?, entonces que él lo intentara—. Dejando eso de lado, continúa con el tema.

—Correcto. Mis padres están fuera y llegarán hasta la próxima semana y durante estos días te enseñaré a comportarte un poco más… —no sabía cómo decir aquella palabras sin que se escucharan mal—, elegante —dijo por fin.

—Ya, entiendo que mi forma de caminar no suele ser muy correcta pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer mal?

—Bien, aparte de tu manera de caminar mejoraremos tu postura al estar sentada, te haremos un ligero cambio de imagen —el rostro de la muchacha dejó ver que estaba en contra de ese cambio en ella y antes de que abriera la boca Edward la interrumpió—, no será mucho, después de todo eres una chica normal de la que me he "enamorado", solo será un tratamiento en tu cabello. También te enseñaré baile de salón que en las fiestas de mi familia siempre se debe bailar.

—¿Por qué debo aprender a bailar?

—Porque te presentaré en la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres —la aclaró y continuó hablando—. También tendrás que beber vino durante el brindis —Bella hizo una mueca de desagrado recordando el vino que habían servido en su copa en el restaurante y que no había querido probar—. Te enseñaré a beber sin que te provoque mareos o efectos secundarios. Y por último mejoraremos un poco de tu vocabulario, por suerte no eres una chica vulgar así que solo serán unas pequeñas palabras que tendremos que cambiar en ti.

—Pero lo bueno es que te enamoraste de una chica normal —dijo Bella rodando los ojos—. Entonces ¿Cuántas personas saben de tu mentira?

—Solo mi familia pero después de la próxima semana probablemente los medios de comunicación que estén presentes en la fiesta.

Que cientos o miles de personas supieran sobre una mentira podría salirse de control y además si su relación era una mentira sería muy problemático terminar después. ¿Cuánto duraría su mentira?

—¿Cuánto tiempo fingiremos ser novios? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

Edward había temido que ella preguntara sobre eso. Dos meses era demasiado y sobre todo si tenía que soportar con las cámaras que ambos los estarían rodeando pero tarde o temprano se debía aclarar ese tema así que mientras más pronto mejor.

—Aproximadamente dos meses —le contestó.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos analizando cuanto se podrían significar dos meses en la vida de una adolescente. Eso era mucho tiempo. Ambos lo sabían.

—¿Y cómo se supone que terminaremos? —preguntó finalmente Bella rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—En dos meses y medio me marcharé a Europa para un trabajo de modelaje y esa es la oportunidad perfecta para que podamos dar a esta relación fin y será fácil explicarlo a las cámaras. Después de eso ya no te tendrás que esconderte de las cámaras. Por lo regular cuando un modelo termina con la chica los medios pierden el interés en la chica, sobre todo si es una persona común, y siguen la pista del modelo.

—Tienes todo perfectamente planeado ¿verdad?

Edward asintió orgulloso de poder planear una mentira tan grande pero también casi rezando de que todo resultara de acuerdo al plan.

Después de pasar hablando durante horas de lo que sería su relación de noviazgo llegó la hora de que Bella se tuviera que marchar. Desde luego Edward la llevó a su casa pero ambos decidieron que decirle a sus padres sobre su pequeño gran juego debía esperar un par de días más.

Por ahora había que concentrarse en ellos dos.

Edward se levantó con el pie izquierdo a la siguiente mañana. La noche anterior había cambiado su alarma para poder levantarse más temprano y estar listo para pasar por Bella a su casa y tener una charla con sus padres pero eso no pudo ser ya que su alarma no sonó. Entró a ducharse pero el shampoo le entró en los ojos irritándoselos y dejándoselos mortalmente rojos. Cuando bajó a desayunar completamente cambiado con el uniforme del colegio se le derramaron unas gotas de café sobre su camisa blanca por lo cual tuvo que volver a subir y cambiarse, por suerte siempre tenía un repuesto limpio en caso de ese tipo de accidentes.

Cuando ya había subido al auto y revisó su mochila tipo maletín y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el reporte de Ciencias Sociales que debía entregar ese día por lo que tuvo que regresar a su habitación y buscarlo. Por fin ya iba en camino hacia la casa de Bella y deseaba que la plática con los padres de la muchacha fuera mejor de lo que había sido su mañana de 45 minutos.

Su chofer estacionó frente a la casa pequeña de dos plantas en donde vivía su "novia" y después de un largo suspiro salió del auto para encaminarse a la puerta de la casa. Agradeció que ese lugar no estuviera lleno de cámaras fotográficas, si bien era solo un modelo las cámaras amaban seguirlo como si se tratara de una estrella pop o algo parecido.

Llegó a la puerta y buscó el botón del comunicador pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, en su lugar a un lado de la puerta encontró un pequeño botón blanco sin cámara de video ni

micrófono para hablar, confundido se aclaró la garganta y apretó el botón dejando escuchar un extraño sonido de campanillas en el interior de la casa, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar un grito proveniente de la casa. ¿Qué no podían usar el comunicador para avisarle que abrirían la puerta? Además ¿Cómo sabían que era él quien había presionado el botón blanco?

La puerta se abrió solo un poco dejando ver una parte del interior de la casa y luego el rostro de una adolescente se dejó ver de atrás de la puerta.

—¿Diga? —habló la pequeña mujercita que tenía un gran parecido a Bella, era casi como una copia de ella solo que con un par de años menos.

Edward abrió la boca para preguntar por Bella pero algo se lo impidió, un golpe, un golpe en su espinilla que lo obligó a tragarse una maldición.

—No, Seth —dijo la muchacha tomando en sus brazos a un pequeño de aproximadamente 4 años que tenía un avioncito de plástico en sus manos y señalaba al carrito que anteriormente había impactado en la espinilla de Edward—. Lo siento —se disculpó la chica mientras se inclinaba para tomar el carrito—. Perdone, ¿A quien busca?

Edward sacudió su cabeza y aclaró su garganta.

—¿Vive aquí Bella Swan? —preguntó dudando completamente de que la chica que iba a pretender a ser su novia viviera realmente en esa casa—. Sabes, creo que me he…

—No, está bien, ella vive aquí —abrió la puerta aun más—, pasa —cambió al niño de un brazo a otro y se movió de la puerta para dejarlo entrar—. Está en nuestra habitación, ahora le llamó.

Edward asintió y dio un par de pasos para estar en el interior de la casa, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

—¡Hermana! —gritó la muchacha hacia las escaleras que estaban justamente enfrente de Edward—. ¡Un muchacho guapo te busca! —el pequeño se removió en los brazos de la chica y esta lo dejó en el suelo—. Vendrá en unos minutos.

La chica desapareció rápidamente mientras seguía al pequeño hacia una habitación que quedaba del lado izquierdo de Edward, lo que lograba distinguir era un pequeño televisor, un sillón aparentemente largo y juguetes esparcidos por todos lados.

—¿Un muchacho? —preguntó en coro un par de voces masculina que salió del lado derecho de Edward.

El modelo volteó y vio a dos hombres caminando hacia él, un hombre mayor que seguramente pasaba de los 40 años y a un joven que seguramente estaba entre los 20 años, ambos caminaban hacia él imponentes y con ceños fruncidos.

Edward creyó que aun estaba dormido y estaba teniendo una pesadilla en donde una familia muy grande vivía en una casa tan pequeña y todos parecían ser una especie de gemelos sólo que de diferentes edades. Eran exageradamente parecidos, cabello castaño, tez blanca y ojos marrones.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —la mirada del confundido modelo fue hacia su derecha para ver que el joven que estaba al lado del hombre mayor le hablaba esperando una respuesta impaciente.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó otro niño de voz un poco gruesa para la edad que aparentaba, Edward supuso que le estaba cambiando la voz. Este salió de su lado izquierdo.

—Yo… —empezó a hablar pero un grito chillón proveniente de su lado derecho captó su atención.

Una pequeña de aparentemente 10 años se cubría la boca emocionada y lanzándole miradas eufóricas.

—¡Eres Edward Cullen! —exclamó la pequeña dando saltitos sin cruzar la línea imaginaria que ella había trazado a un par de metros de él.

—¿Quién? —preguntó otra voz masculina. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos eran en esa casa?

—Es Edward, el modelo —dijo la pequeña apuntándolo y ladeando su cabeza para ver al chico que había aparecido a un lado de ella y que el sí que era idéntico a la chica que lo había recibido en la puerta.

Edward ya estaba mareado, nunca había visto a tantas personas juntas en un espacio tan comprimido y sentía que le empezaba a faltar el aire. No había tenido ataques de asma desde los 7 años pero en ese momento no dudaba en que le fuera a dar uno.

—¡Voy! —gritó una voz que en seguida reconoció y lo hizo suspirar aliviado. Unos pasos a toda prisa se escucharon por el piso superior de madera y en un dos por tres apareció Bella bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando Bella levantó su mirada y vio a Edward al final de la escalera pisó mal el siguiente escalón y se desequilibró.

Él no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había movido hacia adelante y sus brazos se habían extendido hacia Bella hasta que la tenía en sus brazos evitando el duro golpe que se hubiera dado contra el suelo.

Todo se congeló a su alrededor, cada uno de los hombres y mujeres presentes en el lugar se quedaron en suspenso mientras Edward y Bella estaban envueltos en un rápido y torpe abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hay ruido? —preguntó una voz más saliendo de la cocina.

Todos, absolutamente todos, lanzaron suspiros.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó la mujer observando al muchacho que tenía sujetada a su hija.

—Él es… —empezó Bella pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Edward.

—Soy su novio —dijo, probablemente sin pensar.

Tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron en la escena.

—Discúlpenos —dijo Bella a su familia que se habían compactado en el sillón de la diminuta sala y observaban con curiosidad a la pareja frente a ellos.

Bella salió de la sala siendo seguida por Edward que le pisaba los talones. Se detuvieron a un costado de la escalera y el modelo temió que la chica se volteara porque sabía que lo aniquilaría con la mirada.

—¿Qué hiciste? —susurró entre dientes la castaña volteándose hacia Edward—. ¿Qué rayos pensabas?

—Lo siento. Entré en pánico —se excusó el muchacho nervioso—. Había muchas personas y mi cabeza necesitaba oxigeno así que dije lo primero que me vino.

—Pero es que has dicho una estupidez. Estoy muerta y tú conmigo —clavó su delgado dedo en el pectoral izquierdo de Edward.

—No, escucha, lo arreglaremos…

—No. Es que a ti no te basta con que le mienta a cientos o miles de personas, ahora también quieres que le mienta a mi familia y eso es algo que no habíamos acordado y yo no…

—No, no —Edward sujetó a Bella por los hombros y con una expresión de suplica habló—. Sé que todo se salió de control gracias a mí pero por favor no digas que no fingirás ser mi novia porque entonces sí estaría muerto —apartó una mano de los hombros de ella y sujetó su barbilla delicadamente—. Por favor, te prometo que te daré lo que sea que me pidas pero no me digas que no puedes hacer esto.

Bella cerró los ojos, suspiró y asintió lentamente.

Ella era una mujer de palabra y no podía negarse.

—Lo haré, pero tú te las arreglas con mi familia.

—Gracias —soltó aliviado—. Nosotros… —Edward levantó su mirada y vio como la familia que habían dejado sentados en el sillón largo ahora estaba observándolos—. Tu familia…

—Están espiando ¿verdad? —ella conocía a su familia perfectamente.

—Sí —le confirmó Edward y clavó sus ojos en ella—, tal vez nosotros deberíamos…

—Sí. Seguro. Bien…

Él la abrazó delicadamente y ella también lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos, se podría llamar como una reconciliación.

—Te presento a mi familia —dijo Bella tímida—. Él es Seth, es el menor de nosotros, tiene 4 años —señaló al pequeño que le había lanzado el carrito de juguete en la espinilla y que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con el avioncito—. Ella es Jessica, tiene 10 años y parece ser que te admira —señaló a la eufórica niña que aun lo veía con un brillo en sus ojos y estaba sentada en el extremo derecho del largo sillón—. Él es Sam, tiene 12 años —señaló al niño que había preguntado en tono tosco sobre quien era él y se encontraba sentado a un lado de Jessica—. Ella es Leah y él es Paul, son mellizos, 15 años —señaló a los gemelos que estaban tomados de la mano—. Él es mi hermano James —Bella se acercó a Edward y le susurró—, cuídate de él, es el típico hermano celoso, no podríamos ser una familia sin el hermano mayor celoso, tiene 20 años —señaló al joven que lo estudiaba con detenimiento—. Ella es mi mamá, no te diré su edad, se llama Renne y él es mi papá que tampoco te diré su edad y se llama Charlie —con eso concluyó la presentación de su extensa familia—. Es mi pequeña familia —murmuró para sí pero Edward la escuchó y le hizo preguntarse ¿Cómo podía ser una pequeña familia?

—Mucho gusto a todos —habló Edward amablemente a la familia que centraba su mirada en él como si fuera un raro espécimen recién descubierto por los científicos—. Soy Edward Cullen, compañero de un par de clases de Bella y actualmente su novio… —guardó silencio y después añadió—. También trabajo como modelo.

Hubo unos largos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que la madre de Bella decidió romperlo con un comentario que a la chica no la hizo sentir muy cómoda.

—No sabía que estabas enamorada —dijo su madre.

—En realidad yo se lo he pedido —habló Edward tratando de arreglar lo que hizo mal, tal vez no arreglar pero sí que al menos Bella no sufriera muchas consecuencias—. Ella me gusta y le pedí que saliera conmigo como novios. Ella aceptó después de una semana con la condición de que sería, por el momento, una prueba para ver cuán compatibles podíamos ser —dijo este y nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

Después de varios silencios incómodos ambos se marcharon ya que llegarían tarde al colegio. En realidad la familia de Bella era muy amable pero era él quien se sentía fuera de lugar en una familia tan grande y parecida. Su familia era pequeña y no había mucho parecido entre ellos ni físicamente ni… realmente de ninguna manera.

Ambos entraron rendidos al auto y cuando este se puso en marcha ambos suspiraron sincronizados.

—Definitivamente soy una increíble chica —dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio en el auto—. Debes de agradecerme que finja ser tu novia.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco —ambos mantenían su vista hacia el frente observando el conocido camino que se acercaba al colegio—. Y definitivamente eres una chica increíble.

Bella ladeó su cabeza contrariamente al rostro de Edward para ocultar su repentino sonrojo.

—Llegamos —les informó el chofer a ambos chicos.

—Entonces…

—Vamos —completó Bella por él.

Ambos salieron del auto y sujetándose las manos fuertemente transmitiéndose la calidez matutina e ingresaron al colegio rezando porque su día fuera uno normal, sin nada nuevo pero anda, él era un modelo y ella una chica normal, y según el mundo ellos se querían así que ¿Qué normalidad podía existir ahora en sus vidas?

* * *

><p>Hola, espero y les guste, dejen su review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a la adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Bella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar sentada en la mesa de los "populares", todos eran tan brillantes y con un aura de superioridad que parecía repelerla y sentía que así hubiera sido de no ser porque Edward la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura y de alguna extraña manera le contagiaba algo de su esencia "popular".<p>

Ella suspiró y Edward lo notó así que volteó para verla notándola incomoda en ese lugar. Bien, fingían ser novios pero eso tampoco significaba que ella debía soportar su estilo de vida todo el tiempo, bastante ayudaba haciéndose pasar por su novia como para que la presionara a juntarse con sus compañías que ni siquiera podía considerar amigos ya que ni recordaba sus nombres.

Edward se disculpó con todos los chicos de sonrisas plásticas que estaban en la mesa y tomando a Bella de la mano ambos se marcharon de la cafetería del colegio.

—Cuando te sientas incomoda solo dímelo —le dijo Edward una vez que había salido de la cafetería e iban caminando por los pasillos directo hacia los casilleros—. También si esas chicas te molestan házmelo saber —disimuladamente señaló con la cabeza a su club de "fans" que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño y que veían de manera poco humana a Bella.

—Solo las ignoro y ya —dijo la muchacha apresurándose a ir a su casillero—, no necesito que me protejas…

—Eso es lo que debo de hacer —le dijo rápidamente aun sin soltar su mano.

—Te estás metiendo demasiado en serio en este papel —le susurró Bella para que nadie más les escuchara.

—Según todos "estamos" en serio —le susurró también—, pero igual esto no lo hago por la mentira, lo hago para que no salgas lastimada —al llegar a los casilleros él la arrinconó entre las puertas de los casilleros y sus brazos—, tú no conoces como pueden ser algunas chicas, ellas suelen ser muy duras con otras personas, por eso te advierto y quiero ayudarte.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad pero deberías concentrarte en otras cosas en lugar de mí —observó como los brazos de Edward estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y luego volvió la mirada hacia él—. Eres más serio de lo que pensé.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó solo un poco para besar la frente de Bella. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados y la muchacha se giró hacia su casillero para abrirlo y sacar el par de libros que iba utilizar en la siguiente clase la cual por suerte le tocaba junto a Edward.

Sinceramente era un alivio estar en las clases con Edward porque así no recibía ninguna de las dos miradas que le habían estado lanzando desde la mañana, algunas de envidia, en su mayoría de chicas y algunas miradas sonrientes. Si estaba con él los ojos solo los veían disimuladamente y no había envidia.

Una vez que ella sacó y dejó sus libros caminaron hacia la siguiente clase con anticipación, cuando llegaron al salón no había absolutamente nadie lo que era obvio ya que todos aprovechaban su hora de descanso perfectamente alejados de los salones, dejaron sus libros sobre los pupitres que estaban juntos y Bella se encaminó hacia la ventana. Él la observó caminar y como veía por la ventana hacia el patio del colegio, le recordó cuando la estuvo observando durante días antes de pedirle que hiciera ese trabajo sucio a ella, se veía tan sola y apartada del mundo, tan… inalcanzable y aunque ella lucía tan solitaria en sus ojos había tranquilidad, como si disfrutara de no estar rodeada de personas.

—Tu familia es enorme —decidió decir Edward acercándose a ella, se detuvo a un lado de ella y observaron ambos hacia el patio en donde el equipo de futbol jugaba tontamente con el balón—. Realmente me han agradado aunque seguramente tendré un moretón gracias al juguete de tu hermano, Seth.

Bella volteó a verlo, primero con su rostro llenó de sorpresa y luego una sencilla sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—¿Recuerdas sus nombres? —preguntó feliz.

Ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros había logrado aprenderse los nombres de ninguno de sus familiares.

Edward asintió seguro de recordar cada nombre y cada rostro de aquellos niños y adultos en esa pequeña casa.

—¿Cómo se llama la gemela? —le interrogó Bella.

—Leah y su hermano gemelo y mayor que ella es Paul —le contestó sonriente.

—¿Quién es la niña que sabia tu nombre completo? —le volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que no había sido solo una coincidencia que supiera los nombres de los gemelos, después de todo los nombres de los gemelos eran similares.

—Ella es Jessica de 10 años —los ojos de la chica se abrieron a tope y el continuó con los nombres del la familia de ella—, y está Sam que tiene 12 años y al parecer está atravesando por esa horrible fase que ningún hombre quiere pasar, hablo de cuando nuestras voces empiezan a cambiar —Bella rió y negó con la cabeza, divertida—, también está tu hermano James que parece que me odia al igual que tu padre Charlie, y tu mamá Renne que se alarma cuando no hay ruido en tu casa.

Ella soltó una carcajada y desvió su mirada de la de Edward unos segundos para después volver a conectar sus ojos.

—Cuando James y yo éramos pequeños y los gemelos apenas si sabían gatear movieron la mesa y un jarrón se cayó sobre la cabeza de Paul, todos nos quedamos en silencio y después de un par de minutos los ojos de Paul empezaron a cristalizarse y empezó a llorar, fue un llanto que no se detuvo durante horas, cuando llevamos al pequeño al hospital el pediatra dijo que se le había hundido la fontanela. Desde entonces mamá supo que cuando guardábamos silencio es porque algo malo sucedía —finalizó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro al recordar.

—Debe ser muy agradable tener hermanos —habló Edward dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana—, yo crecí solo, rodeado de adultos que me pedían ser maduro todo el tiempo aun cuando yo quería ver caricaturas.

El rostro de Edward lucia serio y Bella lo observó en silencio.

—Tal vez te pueda prestar a alguno de mis hermanos —Edward rió sin apartar su vista de la ventana, aunque no veía nada en particular—. A veces es estresante estar en casa cuando todo es un caos ahí, cuando mis hermanos pelean entre ellos o con mis padres, pero no te niego el hecho de que cuando no estoy en casa extraño esos gritos.

—Que agradable —dijo Edward y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sin embargo ese "agradable" había sido porque él se sentía cómodo hablando con Bella, una chica que no era su fan y que no le hablaba como si fuera algún dios o algo parecido, ella hablaba con él como si fuera un chico más.

Eso era lo que él quería ser desde pequeño, un niño normal.

Bella observaba todo a su alrededor, nunca había visto un espacio tan grande siendo desperdiciado pero no podía negar el hecho de que el salón en el que estaba era muy hermoso y elegante, todo tenía un color café de madera aparente, en las paredes había unos ventanales enormes y hermosos, las cortinas eran tan largas que iban desde el techo hasta el suelo y de algún tono rojizo, en el techo colgaban unas lámparas de cristal y al fondo del salón en la parte frontal había una pequeña plataforma no muy alta realmente pero para Bella lucía como un cuento infantil de princesas.

—Aquí es el salón de baile en donde siempre se organizan todas las fiestas de nuestra familia —le explicó Edward—. Ahí en frente es donde tocan los músicos.

Bella parpadeó y volteó hacia Edward que estaba justo detrás de ella.

—¿Y por qué hemos venido? —le preguntó.

—Porque aquí será donde te presentaré y también porque quiero que aprendas a caminar con las zapatillas de tacón…

—No tengo zapatillas —dijo ella rápidamente, no le aterraba la idea de usarlas pero si le aterraba la idea de comprar un par ya que solían ser bastante caras.

—Ahora ya tienes unas —Edward caminó hacia un lado del salón y tomó una pequeña caja que Bella había pasado desapercibida mientras había estudiado el salón, nuevamente el modelo se acercó a ella y le extendió la caja—. Tómala —le animó al ver como ella dudaba.

Finalmente tomó la caja y al abrirla se encontró con unas lindas zapatillas negras con adornos brillosos y unas correas que se ataban a los tobillos.

—Por el momento practicarás con esas. La próxima semana ya tendrás otras más de acuerdo a la ocasión…

—¿Dices que estás no son para una fiesta? —preguntó incrédula.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pienso —Edward dudó al verla, esas habían sido demasiado muy sencillas, cuando las compró la tarde anterior la joven que lo atendió le había dicho que esas eran perfectas para una ocasión casual le había enseñado otras zapatillas para fiestas y eventos y definitivamente eran más hermosas que esas—. La mujer que me vendió ese par me dijo que esas solo eran casuales.

—Sí, bueno yo soy una chica normal y este tipo de zapatillas para nosotras son lo mejor que buscamos.

Edward sonrió al ver su expresión.

—Tu espalda —dijo Edward enderezando con una de sus manos la espalda de Bella.

Ella se acomodó más recta y el muchacho le levantó su cabeza para que viera hacia el frente.

—Camina —le pidió y Bella empezó a caminar tratando de mantener la postura en la que él la había dejado, ciertamente era difícil sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener sus pies tan alejados del suelo además que solía estar todo el tiempo con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y el tener que adaptarse a caminar de esa manera le estaba costando más de lo que imaginó.

Bella se detuvo, movió ligeramente su cuello y continuó caminando manteniendo la postura anterior.

—Trata de seguir la línea del piso —le sugirió Edward acercándose a ella.

—No puedo seguir una línea que no puedo ver si mi cabeza no está inclinada para poder tener una buena vista —dijo Bella lanzando un suspiro al finalizar.

—Tranquila, no te sientas presionada —Edward se detuvo detrás de ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para empezar a masajearlos, rápidamente sintió como se tranquilizó.

—Está bien.

Durante casi toda la tarde siguieron trabajando con la postura de Bella. En ocasiones ella se molestaba cuando tropezaba al dar las vueltas y Edward trataba de alentarla, para finalizar la

tarde y al llevarla a su casa el muchacho la sostuvo en sus brazos para llevarla al auto y aunque ella renegó y le dio un par de golpes en su pecho él no la dejó en el suelo.

Ella se estaba tomando todo muy enserio y Edward no quería que saliera lastimada de ninguna forma y esos tacones que había usado durante toda la tarde le habían dejado marcas rojas en los pies, se veían dolorosas, por lo que intentó ayuarla, aunque fuera solo un poco porque a diferencia ella lo estaba dando todo para mantener esa mentira que él había iniciado.

En los dos días después en el colegio había sido un poco más tranquilo, no había tantas miradas aunque la mayoría de las clases Bella y Edward habían estado separados.

Al medio día Bella garabateaba aburrida sobre su cuaderno, el salón había quedado vacío ya que todos se encontraban en la clase de educación física pero ella había conseguido librarse gracias a un permiso que Edward se había encargado de enviar a la profesora de deportes en donde solicitaba que ella pudiera faltar a esa clase por una lesión en sus pies.

Bella consideró que había llevado demasiado lejos las pequeñas ampollas que se le habían hecho en los pies al estar con las zapatillas de tacón durante dos tardes seguidas pero también le agradecía al muchacho que la librara de esa clase. No porque no le gustara el deporte si no porque hacía demasiado calor como para correr 5 vueltas debajo de ese abrazador sol.

—Bella —escuchó un susurró cerca de la ventana que daba al pasillo pero cuando volteó no vio a nadie, decidió ignorar eso y siguió haciendo líneas en la hoja que probablemente había dejado de ser blanca gracias a todos los garabatos—. Bella —volvió a escuchar y esta vez sí logró divisar una cabeza castaña.

—¿Angela? —preguntó con su vista en la ventana. La chica castaña se asomó lentamente como si temiera que la vieran.

—¿Estás sola? —preguntó la chica dejando ver solamente sus ojos pardos.

—Sí, anda ven, no tienes porque esconderte —le presionó Bella contenta de tener a alguien para poder hablar o mínimo escucharla hablar.

Angela se levantó lentamente para después entrar al salón sigilosamente.

—Me voy a ser vieja contigo —dijo Bella observándola caminar e imaginando como un caracol la rebasaba.

—¿Y si viene Edward? —preguntó tímida.

—¿Qué importa? —dijo con tono indiferente logrando que el rostro de Angela fuera marcado por la impresión.

—Que es tu novio. Debería importarte.

—Es mi novio —la última palabra le secó la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar—, pero tener un novio no significa que deba estar con él las 24 horas del día o que esté presa.

—Pero tu novio no es cualquier chico, es Edward Cullen, el modelo que todas las chicas y algunos chicos aman —«yo no», pensó Bella—. Aun no me creo que sean novios. Es decir, eres hermosa pero siempre creí que Edward preferiría a esas modelos flacuchas de 1.80 de estatura con las que siempre posa. Aun así es maravilloso que estén juntos, lo único es que te extraño y eso que solo han pasado 3 días desde que se te declaró.

Bella vio el rostro de su amiga y vio la pequeña gota de tristeza que había en su rostro, ellas siempre salían a caminar o a perder el tiempo en cualquier lugar después del colegio pero

esos últimos tres días ella y Edward se marchaban juntos para convertirla en la novia "normal" en idioma Edward, que sus padres esperaban.

—Aun podemos hablar aquí y sin razón para que te escondas. No olvides que yo sigo siendo la misma Bella que conociste en la secundaria —le recordó y Angela sonrió.

—Pero quien no sigue siendo igual es Edward —soltó una carcajada y Bella la acompañó con una ligera risa recordando lo mismo que su amiga—. Aun recuerdo cuando le vaciaste ese tazón de fideos dentro de su camisa. Era claro que lo odiabas. Pero siempre dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

—En primera —empezó Bella—. Le vacíe el plato de sopa en la camisa, los fideos los vacíe en su mochila. Segundo, no lo odiaba solo era una venganza por haber salpicado de jugo el manual que habíamos hecho para nuestro proyecto y sin siquiera pedir permiso. Y tercera, eso fue el primer año de secundaria y ahora estamos en último semestre de preparatoria, además que no lo amo —remarcó esa palabra—. Solo me agrada.

—¡Espera! —dijo Angela clavando la mirada en los castaños ojos de su amiga—. ¿No te gusta?

Bella se mordió el labio inferior por dentro. Lo tenía muy claro, a ella realmente no le gustaba Edward, solo le agradaba, como cualquier compañero cercano a ella, pero supuestamente todo el mundo pensaba que ellos estaban perdidamente enamorados y aunque no le gustara debía mentir.

—Me gusta —dijo—. Pero no lo amo.

Angela soltó un grito de felicidad y embistió a su amiga con un abrazo.

—No puedo creer que he vivido para esté momento —habló ilusionada—. Mi amiga está enamorada —Bella rodó los ojos pero su amiga ni pareció darse cuenta—. Cuéntame —dijo arrastrando la silla del pupitre de al lado para sentarse cerca de Bella—. ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de Edward?

Bien eso era algo que no había pensado pero rápidamente se inventó algo que al menos a ella le pareció creíble.

—Desde que se me confesó —dijo más bien como en tono de pregunta.

Angela sacudió su cabeza y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Es decir que antes no te atraía para nada? —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que sería algo más interesante. Solo espero que no te fuerces a sentir nada por Edward si en verdad no lo vez de esa manera.

—¿Sabes? Salir con Edward no significa que estoy comprometida ni nada con él, solo soy su novia y cualquier chica pudo haber estado en mi lugar —suspiró—. No hay que hablar sobre él cuando estoy contigo… —volteó alrededor recordando que hacía falta alguien más ahí—. ¿Dónde está Kate?

—Dijo que tenía que entregar un proyecto a la profesora Elena, uno que debió de haber entregado hace una semana —dijo un poco molesta.

Kate era una chica hermosa con un increíble talento en cualquier deporte que le pusieran pero también era muy irresponsable con sus estudios y eso definitivamente le molestaba a sus amigas.

—Bueno, tanto tú como Kate pueden acercarse a mí sin necesidad de esconderse detrás de las ventanas —dijo Bella poniéndose de pie de su asiento—. Sigo siendo la misma Bella y Edward es solo un chico.

—Edward no es un chico normal, él es un modelo…

—Pues estoy segura que él quisiera que lo trataran como un chico normal —le interrumpió la castaña encaminándose hacia la puerta—, necesito algo de agua. ¿Vienes? —le preguntó a Angela que aun seguía sentada.

—No. Estoy agotada —dijo pero su voz había cambiado, se escuchaba ligeramente tímida.

Bella que estaba de espaldas a la puerta giró lentamente sobre sus talones para encontrarse a Edward que la observaba con una pronunciada sonrisa sobre su rostro, él lucía extrañamente feliz.

—¿Te pasó algo en los labios? —le preguntó a Edward sin dejar de observar su sonrisa.

El chico dejó de sonreír y pasó su lengua por sus labios remojándolos y dejándolos brillosos, Bella desvió su mirada del rostro de Edward y tragó. El ver sus labios le había traído el recuerdo de su beso frente a todo el colegio y le había provocado escalofríos. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que su primer beso sería como el beso de Edward, tan fuerte y caliente…

—Estoy bien —le contestó Edward y saludó a Angela con un movimiento de su mano.

Angela prácticamente se derretía en su lugar y era por eso mismo que había decidido permanecer sentada.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Bella y el modelo asintió—. Nos vemos —le dijo a su amiga y salió del salón de clases junto a su "chico".

—Gracias —le dijo Edward.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Porque tienes razón —le contestó—. Con respecto a lo que le dijiste a tu amiga Angela. Nunca he dejado de pensar en cómo sería mi vida si no fuera modelo, en la escuela no podía estar jugando con los demás niños porque tenía que ser cuidadoso de no tener ningún rasguño, en la secundaría las chicas ya comenzaban a notarme como modelo y empezaba a sentirme atosigado, ahora que estoy en la preparatoria no puedo salir a ningún lugar sin ser fotografiado. Así que cuando personas como tú aparecen y me tratan como cualquier chico normal de preparatoria me siento normal —Edward soltó un suspiro.

—Probablemente si no fueras modelo tú y yo jamás abríamos hablado o probablemente abríamos hablado mucho antes —dijo Bella sonriendo.

Bella caminaba siguiendo una línea invisible que ella misma se había trazado sobre el piso de madera. Llevaba un par libros sobre su cabeza y le molestaba. Los libros se habían hecho para leer no para llevarlos como un accesorio. Suspiró mientras seguía caminando correctamente. Alguien tocó la puerta y Edward se disculpó con ella antes de atender, mientras el muchacho atendía Bella se quitó ambos libros de la cabeza para revisar los títulos, no era una amante de la

lectura pero si conocía un poco de libros y creyó reconocer uno de los libros que llevaba en la cabeza.

Cuando Edward volvió su atención a Bella la observó hojeando uno de los libros que le había entregado para ponérselos en la cabeza y solo pudo sonreír, estar con ella era agradable, no había momento en que no pensara eso. Caminó hacia ella con 4 cajas de discos compactos en sus manos.

—Tenemos que hacer otra cosa hoy —le dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Bella observó los CD's y levantó ambas cejas temiéndose lo que debían hacer.

—Sí —contestó Edward como si le leyera el pensamiento—. Te enseñaré un poco de baile de salón, sé que suena aburrido pero no lo es.

—Tengo dos pies izquierdos, apenas si puedo caminar recto y ahora debo bailar en pareja —bufó—, espero que tus pies traigan protectores o algo así.

Edward rió aunque a Bella le pareció que no había dicho nada gracioso.

—Por eso te enseñaré a bailar, aprenderás tan rápido y verás que no es difícil —le animó el muchacho encaminándose al final del salón para llegar al reproductor de CD's que había sobre una elegante mesa. Edward prendió el aparato y empezó a leer la parte trasera de las cajas de los discos, cuando por fin se decidió insertó el disco en el reproductor y tomó el control remoto para poder iniciar la música cuando ambos estuvieran listos.

Bella dejó los libros sobre la silla en la que Edward se sentaba a observarla caminar o simplemente a observarla…

—Bailar es sencillo, no estamos diciendo que habrá alguna coreografía, solo tienes que tomar un poco de confianza y dejar que tu pareja te guie —Bella asintió y ambos caminaron al centro del salón—. Permíteme —dijo Edward acercándose a ella para colocar un brazo por la cintura de ella y tomar la mano derecha de ella con su mano izquierda—, primero empezaremos sin música.

Bella asintió y bajó su vista hacia sus pies. Agradeció que no se sintiera nerviosa, siempre pensó que cuando bailara en pareja con alguien su cuerpo temblaría y sus manos sudarían pero estando con Edward no se sentía de esa manera, es más, era muy tranquilizador tener que aprender a bailar con él.

Como Edward había dicho, ella se dejó llevar por él, dio un corto paso hacia el frente y ella dio uno hacia atrás para que sus pies no chocaran, él volvió a su lugar y ella lo siguió. Sus pechos estaban casi juntos y eso le había obstruido la vista a Bella para ver sus pies.

—No tienes que estar viendo hacia abajo —susurró Edward y ella lentamente subió su mirada para encontrarse rápidamente con los ojos de Edward, casi como si ellos todo el tiempo hubiesen estado esperando encontrarse y fue ahí donde empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Él también empezaba a sentirse de la misma manera—. Puedes mantener tu vista sobre mi hombro si es que te incomoda verme a los ojos, o puedes mantener tu cabeza en… creo que es tiempo de poner la música.

Ella asintió y se sintió como tonta, parecía que lo único que podía hacer era asentir.

Edward la soltó y sacó el control remoto del bolsillo de su pantalón escolar y la música empezó a sonar por el salón, era una canción lenta que a Bella se le hizo familiar. El control regresó al bolsillo y el chico nuevamente se acercó a ella.

—¿Bailamos? —le pidió de un modo caballeroso que hizo sonreír a la chica.

—Claro.

Nuevamente se acomodaron como la primera vez y ahora ella mantenía su vista por encima del hombro de Edward. Por suerte ella era alta y los tacones le ayudaban aun más, sin los tacones ella llegaba a la altura de la boca del chico pero con los tacones llegaba casi a la altura de sus ojos por lo que ver sobre su hombro era algo fácil de hacer.

Edward inició el baile y ella lo siguió con naturalidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que bailaba. Se movieron primero en el mismo lugar con sencillos pasos y luego aprovecharon el enorme espacio del salón para moverse por todo el lugar. En algún momento ambos conectaron sus miradas y sin ninguna incomodidad siguieron bailando. Mientras la música seguía Edward soltó a Bella y la tomó de una sola mano para poder darle una vuelta, él terminó detrás de ella y la sujetó de esa manera por la cintura, sus manos se envolvieron en la tela del delgado suéter del uniforme de Bella y reposó su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

Se sentía tan normal con ella que todo su cuerpo se relajaba.

Bella sonrió mientras él la dejaba libre de la cintura y caminaba para volver a estar frente a ella, la rodeó una vez más con sus brazos, pero está vez sus dos manos quedaron en su cintura y las manos de ella subieron hasta entrelazarse detrás de su cuello y ambos se vieron a los ojos, felices, sonriendo…

Bella se había quedado dormida desde que había llegado de casa de Edward. Se sentía agotada, toda la tarde habían estado bailando y luego escuchando toda la música que seguramente se tocaría en la fiesta de sus padres. Por eso estaba agotada, de sus piernas y de sus oídos, es más hasta se había aprendido todas las canciones de los 4 discos.

—Bella —dijo Leah entrando a su habitación.

Ambas hermanas compartían habitación, dormían en una litera y cuando Bella llegaba cansada siempre se tumbaba en la cama de abajo la cual era de Leah.

Bella gimió en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hermana. No quería escuchar nada más en ese día y ¿Por qué no? En toda la noche.

—Estoy muerta —habló Bella girándose en la cama para quedar boca arriba. Leah se sentó en el espacio que había al final de la cama.

—Si estuvieras muerta no hablaras y muerta o medio viva tienes que comer aunque te ponga un tubo en la boca —dijo la hermana y de pronto se sintió como la hermana mayor.

—Ya cené en casa de Edward —era cierto y también su estomago estaba cansado así como probablemente todas las partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera conocía. Por suerte no había corrido

ese día en la clase de Educación física y agradecía a Edward su amabilidad de hacerle el permiso para faltar.

En realidad el baile de salón no era para nada cansado pero si se convertía un poco cansado al bailarlo durante casi dos horas y media sin parar.

—Hay panqueques de nuez como postre.

De pronto las energías habían vuelto al cuerpo de Bella.

—Mira, ya estoy viva de nuevo —dijo la muchacha a su hermana menor que ya se estaba riendo y levantando de la cama junto a su hermana mayor—. Vamos que James se los acabará.

Cuando bajaron Renne le dijo a Bella que su cena estaba servida pero realmente la chica estaba tan llena que su mamá lo notó por lo que no la obligó a cenar y la dejó pasar directo al postre lo cual agradeció enormemente Bella ya que era su favorito y también el de James, siempre se peleaban por el último panqueque que quedara.

Mientras ella comía su segundo panqueque pensó en Edward y en el comentario que el muchacho había hecho de que nunca comía algo que no estuviera dentro de su dieta. Después de todo era un modelo y tenía que cuidar su peso.

—Mamá —dijo Bella levantando su voz para que su madre la pudiera escuchar desde la sala hasta el comedor en donde todos se encontraban cenando—. ¿Puedo llevarle uno de estos a Edward?

Renne ladeó su cabeza para poder ver a su hija y le asintió sonriendo. Eso era lo que regularmente hacia ella cuando estaba en la preparatoria y estaba enamorada, le llevaba a su novio algún postre o dulce, escuchar eso le hizo pensar que realmente su hija estaba enamorada.

—Desde luego que sí, hija —le contestó sonriendo y Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Me voy, ya llegaron por mí —dijo Bella despidiéndose de sus padres que estaban en la cocina preparando los lonches de cada uno de sus hijos.

—Espera un minuto más —habló su papá. Ella rodó los ojos y dejó al pequeño Seth en el suelo rodeado de sus juguetes para correr a la cocina.

—Edward está esperando, ya tocó la bocina del auto —dijo entrando a la cocina.

—Ni creas que te irás sin tu lonche al colegio…

—Está bien le diré que espere un poco…

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a entrar?

Bella se congeló durante unos segundos. Sí Edward entraba a su casa, Jessica iba a querer que se besaran, Seth le arrojaría alguno de sus juguetes y James lo fulminaría con la mirada. Eso era demasiado para empezar el día.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Bella de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Aaa, pues lo has dicho demasiado tarde —habló Leah detrás de ella.

Bella volteó y detrás de su hermana se encontraba Edward, lucía cansado.

—Buen día señor y señora Swan —dijo Edward amablemente—. Buenos días, Bella.

Ella solo logró asentir. Leah se escurrió hacia un lado para no interponerse entre ese par de miradas apenadas.

—Vamos, sé que quieres besar a mi hija así que hazlo antes de que se les haga tarde —habló el padre de Bella y los ojos de ella se abrieron al límite volteando hacia su padre.

—¡Papá! —dijo ella avergonzada.

—No tiene porqué darles vergüenza algo como eso, tu madre y yo también fuimos jóvenes…

—No, por favor, no quiero escuchar eso y tampoco Edward.

Edward sonrió mientras observaba a esa familia "ser" una familia.

—Perdona que mis padres hayan hecho todo eso y también el accidente de Seth —dijo Bella disculpándose—. Hace mucho que no hace eso.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward abotonándose la camiseta que el padre de Bella le había prestado después de que Seth le vomitara encima, sin duda llegarían tarde al colegio.

Edward había insistido en llevarla al colegio y después él regresaría a su casa por un cambio de ropa pero obviamente ella no aceptó y al fin habían terminado los dos de regreso a casa de él.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Edward subió rápidamente a cambiarse su uniforme pero antes de dio una lavada rápida en su pecho en donde había caído el vomito de Seth, en realidad había

sido culpa de Edward también ya que había estado agitando al pequeño en el aire a poco tiempo de acabar de desayunar. Cuando el olor a vomito desapareció se roció un poco de perfume y bajó corriendo hasta llegar al auto en donde Bella lo esperaba.

—Llegaremos tarde —le informó entrando al auto.

Ella volteó y se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Nos dejarán entrar —dijo segura.

Habían llegado al colegio casi una hora tarde pero aun así los profesores los habían dejado entrar a sus clases sin preguntarles el por qué de su retraso. Como era de esperarse a la hora del receso se esparció por todo el colegio que ambos habían llegado tarde y empezaron a salir rumores rápidamente de que se habían escapado a algún hotel a hacer cosas sucias.

Eso era estúpido, Bella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta hace unos días y ahora ya la estaban tachando de zorra con rumores, aun era virgen. Y por mucho que costara creerlo Edward también lo era.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos negó nada, no tenían porque responder a rumores tontos cuando ellos sabían la verdad.

No fueron a la cafetería para comer. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al mismo lugar rodeado de árboles y los bebederos en donde Edward le había pedido a Bella que "mintieran". Ese era el

lugar probablemente más solo del colegio ya que siempre pegaban leves ventiscas debido a los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, sin embargo para el cálido clima que hacia ese día ellos lo habían encontrado perfecto.

—Tengo comida para probablemente todo el salón así que toma lo que quieras —dijo Bella acercándole el pequeño recipiente verde en donde tenía su comida.

Ella tomó un cuadro de sándwich y lo llevó a su boca, Edward la siguió y tomó otro cuadro, lo saboreó y recordó cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo como eso. Era un simple sándwich pero era delicioso, la gruesa rebanada de jamón, el queso, aderezo, lechuga y tomate hacían una combinación de sabores que era delicioso. Después de devorarse ese trozo tomó otro y otro hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Eres un monstruo —dijo Edward recargando su cabeza en el tronco del árbol en donde estaban sentados—. Me has hecho comer algo que no tenía planeado hoy.

—Sé que para un modelo es importante cuidar su peso y todo eso pero creo que comer algo fuera del menú de dietas por una vez no te hará mal —dijo Bella limpiando sus manos con una servilleta de papel.

—Tendré que hacer ejercicio, pero será mañana —cerró sus ojos y bostezó—. Estoy cansado hoy.

Bella vio la hora en el reloj en la muñeca de Edward y sonrió como si una buena idea se le hubiera ocurrido.

—También tengo postre de la cena de ayer, mi mamá lo hizo y es mi favorito —dijo sacando uno de los panqueques de nuez.

—¿Me quieres hacer engordar? —dijo sonriendo y tomando el pan.

—Me gustan los hombres llenitos —dijo riendo y él rió con ella antes de morder el panqueque.

Sabía delicioso y lo terminó en tres mordidas.

—Estoy pensando en mudarme con tu familia.

—No. No podría soportar a otra persona más en esa casa —dijo riendo—. Y seguro tu no podrías soportar más vomito de Seth.

Él hizo una expresión como plateándose una vida llena de vomito y negó.

—Tampoco creo que pueda descansar en una casa con tantos niños —bostezó y le sonrió.

—¿Quieres dormir? —le preguntó apartando el recipiente verde de sus piernas dejándolo a un lado de ella.

Edward agrandó sus ojos al ver que ella palmeaba su regazo. Negó mientras veía sus piernas y después dirigió su mirada a ella.

—No, solo estoy un poco cansado —se aclaró la garganta—, no necesito dormir. Además tú también te ves un poco cansada.

—Mis hermanas se quedaron en mi cama y tuve que dormir en el sillón y no es un lugar muy cómodo para… —eso no se trataba sobre ella—. Eso no importa.

—Gracias, pero en serio no necesito dormir.

—Mi hermana me dijo que anoche tuviste una sesión de fotos para una revista juvenil y dado a las marcas negras debajo de tus ojos algo me dice que no has tenido la oportunidad de dormir.

Edward no pudo negar nada, era verdad había tenido una intensa sesión de fotos y tampoco había podido dormir pero… Bella estaba siendo demasiado inocente.

Aunque realmente se estaba muriendo de sueño y en la tarde tenía que enseñarle a ella como comer frente a los padres de él por lo que tampoco tendría oportunidad de dormir. Además si dormía solo serían unos minutos…

—Está bien —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Bella acomodó su falda para que no se arrugara y después guió la cabeza de Edward para que se sintiera cómodo. A ella no le importaba, todo el tiempo sus hermanos y hermanas se dormían sobre su regazo así que ya no se le entumían las piernas tan rápido como antes, además solo serian unos minutos.

Edward cerró sus ojos y casi al instante quedó dormido.

Faltaban 20 minutos para que empezaran las clases así que Edward podía dormir lo suficiente para resistir el restante de las clases.

Bella parpadeó y luego bostezó, así en silencio y con un chico dormido en sus piernas el lugar era muy tranquilo y relajante, un lugar perfecto para una siesta…

Negó ante el pensamiento de dormirse y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, mientras parpadeaba para no quedarse dormida, una de sus manos reposó en el pecho de Edward y su otra mano apartó el cabello de su frente sonrió al verlo vencido por el sueño y luego ella también se dejó vencer.

* * *

><p>Hola, es un capitulo largo porque me tarde en subirlo, espero les guste la historia dejen su review para saber si les gusto y continuarla:)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Edward se abrieron al sentir la fresca brisa. Su frente se sentía cálida y sus manos sujetaban algo cálido también sobre su pecho. Giró su rostro a la derecha y se encontró con suéter arrugado de Bella. Lentamente levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos cerrados de la muchacha, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla descansando de aquella manera y se ensanchó más al darse cuenta de que seguramente se habían saltado una clase o tal vez dos… daba igual, no importaba, porque se sentía completamente despierto, de hecho sentía que había dormido mejor que en su propia cama.<p>

Suspiró y nuevamente sintió la presión cálida en su pecho, al llevar su mirada ahí notó sus manos envolviendo la pequeña mano de Bella.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla quitó las manos de la muchacha de él y se sentó para recargar su espalda en la parte sobrante del tronco del árbol. La observó dormir y aunque durante esos 5 días que llevaban juntos no se había hecho "aquella" pregunta ahora le vino repentinamente.

¿Qué era lo que ella le iba a pedir a cambio de fingir ser su novia?

No habían hablado de eso y ella tampoco había dado señales de que era lo que quería y Edward no se podía imaginar lo que una chica tan normal y sencilla como Bella pudiera pedirle.

Suspiró y llevó su mirada hacia el cielo azul…

Las manos de Edward estaban sobre los hombros de Bella manteniéndola recta en la silla del comedor de su casa, los brazos de la chica se estiraron para poder tomar el tenedor y el cuchillo de la mesa y poder permitirse comer ese pedazo de carne a la parilla que le estaba hablando.

—Quiero comer como una persona normal —se quejó—, con las manos y una tortilla —le dijo agitando el tenedor en el aire.

—Hacer eso es de mala educación —dijo Edward riendo y sujetando más su agarre a los hombros de ella—. Te prometo que solo esa será la única vez que comerás de esa manera.

—Na-uh —cantó—, me estás haciendo comer como niña rica hoy y sabes lo hambrienta que estoy —mientras iban de camino a la casa del modelo Bella le comentó que cuando dormía siestas solía despertar con un hambre feroz aunque hubiera comido antes de la siesta. Así que sí, técnicamente Edward sabía lo hambrienta que estaba por lo que se apiadó de ella.

—Bien —dijo soltando sus hombros pero no la dejó completamente.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus hombros hacia el frente de ella y luego sus codos pasaron sobre estos rozándolos, para que al final ambos brazos estuvieran reposando sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Edward tomó las manos de Bella que aun sujetaban los cubiertos y le enseñó como cortar un trozo de carne, repentinamente el hambre le había llegado a él también.

—Y así es como debes usarlo —le susurró al oído.

—Bien, es incómodo hacerlo cuando tus manotas me enganchan al respaldo de la silla y no me permite acercarme a la carne —sonrió viendo el trozo de carne que era sujetado por su mano izquierda y también la mano izquierda de Edward—. Ahora dame ese trozo de carne antes de que devore tu mano.

Edward sonrió y movió ambas manos de ellos para poder llevar el trozo de carne a la boca de ella. Bella gimió victoria cuando su boca se sintió llena de ese glorioso trozo de carne. No era la mejor que había probado pero aun así sabia deliciosa. Edward se alejó de ella para sentarse a su lado.

—Solo trata de no comer muy "normal" en la fiesta.

—Eso suena a que estás avergonzado de tu novia —las cejas de él se elevaron y ella se vio obligada a aclararle—. Me refiero a que si en verdad tuvieras una novia normal ¿La harías hacer todo esto? —señaló a la mesa y Edward se tomó su tiempo para contestar—. Si lo hicieras con tu novia pensaría que te avergüenzas de ella.

—En primer lugar creo que sería imposible para mí el tener una novia "normal" —ahora fue el turno de Bella de elevar sus cejas. Su levantamiento de cejas se había vuelto algo así como una señal privada de cuestionamiento entre ellos—. Ya sabes, si yo saliera con una chica normal sería complicado, soy un modelo y tengo "seguidoras", salgo a fiestas con grupos grandes de chicas, sería complicado que una chica "normal" entendiera eso.

—Te refieres a los celos —dijo Bella y Edward solo asintió—. No soy experta en el tema puesto que nunca he tenido un novio pero, ¿No se supone que cuando sales con alguien debe

existir la confianza por ambas partes? Tú siendo un modelo creo que si es claro que tienes a cientos de chicas calenturientas detrás de ti pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que no hay chicos detrás de la chica "normal"? —Edward pareció comprender—. Entonces creo que no solo habría celos por parte de la chica sino también por parte tuya… y aun así no creo que una relación basada en celos sea sana. Pero ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que si sales con alguna chica de tu "mundo" las cosas no serán de la misma manera?

Edward rió después de que Bella dejó de hablar y la observó cortar otro trozo de carne para después llevarlo a su boca, lo había hecho correctamente.

—Tienes razón —habló el muchacho—. He salido con un par de chicas que también son modelos y no duramos más de 3 meses.

—¿Por qué terminaron? —preguntó Bella cubriéndose la boca ya que seguía con un trozo de carne.

—Porque iba en una escuela normal con chicas normales —le contestó sonriendo y ella asintió.

—¿Lo ves? Si no intentas salir con una chica normal nunca lo sabrás —tomó un trago de agua que estaba en un pequeñísimo vaso de cristal y continuó—. Pero te aconsejo que cuando salgas con una no la hagas hacer como los de tu "mundo", inclúyela en tu mundo pero no la transformes.

El modelo asintió comprendiendo y archivando en su mente las palabras de la chica devoradora de carne que estaba frente a él. Lo iba a tener muy en cuenta probablemente durante toda su vida.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Bella acomodando su falda.

Edward le sostenía la puerta aunque ella ya no estaba dentro del auto, habían hablado más tiempo del que ella se hubiera imaginado y ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche cuando había llegado a su casa.

—Lo menos que puedo hacer —dijo Edward empujando la puerta para que se cerrara.

—¿Mañana a qué hora nos veremos? —preguntó Bella.

Era viernes y el sábado como era obvio no tendrían clases así que Edward le había pedido que se reunieran más temprano ya que debían comprarle la ropa que usaría en la fiesta el domingo, que rápida había sido la semana.

—Te parece bien a las 10:00 de la mañana.

—Me harás madrugar, los sábados son días de despertarme tarde —Bella curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera y puso ojos de cachorrito para que Edward recorriera aunque fuera solo una hora.

—¿Necesitas dormir aun más de lo que dormiste hoy? —le preguntó recordándole que habían dormido casi tres horas en el colegio.

Bella rodó los ojos pero la ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro nunca lo abandonó.

—Bien a las 10 —se dio por vencida—. Nos vemos mañana —se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia su casa pero el brazo de Edward la detuvo—. ¿Qué?

—Necesito hablar con tus padres —dijo el muchacho seriamente y los ojos de Bella se abrieron al máximo.

—Agradecemos la invitación pero no creo que podamos ir —dijo el padre de Bella.

—Además ¿No es muy pronto para que nos presentemos con tus padres? —preguntó Renne viendo a ambos chicos.

Estaban en la sala, Edward y Bella de pie frente a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sillón.

—Yo pienso que está bien —dijo Edward amablemente.

—Gracias pero sería muy problemático, aunque sea domingo trabajamos hasta tarde y lo niños no se quedarían quietos en un solo lugar con tantas personas, además que tienen escuela y bien no creo que podamos en realidad —dijo la mamá de Bella.

—Bueno, si cambian de opinión estarán en la lista de invitados —ambos padres asintieron pero Edward no había terminado—. También quiero pedirles algo más. Me gustaría que Bella pudiera quedarse a dormir en casa de mis padres… no hay absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse —dijo antes de que sus padres pudieran malentenderlo incluso antes de que ella lo malentendiera ya que eso definitivamente Bella no lo tenía presente—. Pueden confiar en mí y sobre todo en su hija, también mis padres estarán pero pienso que sería mucho mejor para ella que quedarse ya que la fiesta terminará muy noche…

—Yo pienso que es una buena idea. Mamá, papá. Las calles se ponen peligrosas en las noches y pueden confiar en mí…

—Confiamos —la interrumpió su papá—. Les doy mi permiso.

Edward solo esperaba que los padres de Bella tuvieran en cuenta de que ella solo dormiría en su casa, en habitaciones separadas, muy separadas.

—Yo también —dijo Renne sonriendo, una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Gracias, traeré a Bella a primera hora de lunes —dijo Edward agradeciendo.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso? —preguntó Bella de pie fuera de la puerta de su casa, estaba cerrada solo por si sus padres decidían espiarlos—. Me tomaste desprevenida.

—No quería alarmarte y que pensaras otra cosa —la chica dejó caer sus hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que si estoy haciendo todo esto deberías confiar un poco más en mí —dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo haré, aun nos quedan dos meses —logró hacerla sonreír y preguntó casi inconsciente—. ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Debería? —preguntó Bella pero algo en el interior de él sintió que lo hacía, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero confiaba en él.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, para ti también.

Edward se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído de Bella.

—Tus padres están espiando por la ventana —sonrió sobre el oído de ella.

—No es novedad —sonrió—, deberás acostumbrarte.

—Lo haré, tenlo por seguro.

—Bien ahora aléjate que tu respiración en mi cuello me da cosquillas —Bella podía ser un poco demasiado honesta al hablar.

Edward no se movió, en lugar de eso rozó su nariz en el cuello de ella provocando que soltara una carcajada. Bella lo empujó con ambas manos pero este no se alejó completamente de ella, juntó sus frentes y susurró:

—Tus padres siguen observándonos.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó pero él no le contestó con palabras.

Unió sus labios, y como la primera vez, ella tardó en entender que Edward la estaba besando pero cuando lo comprendió cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por él que parecía tener experiencia besando, él deshizo el beso.

—Aun siguen observando —dijo sobre sus labios y nuevamente la volvió a besar…

Lo mejor de ser sábado es que se podía despertar tarde, no había escuela ni tareas por las que estar presionada, podía cuidar a sus hermanos menores y Edward…

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mientras rodaba en su cama para ver el reloj verde con rojo con forma de hoja de árbol colgado en la pared blanca con círculos de colores. Las 9:27 a.m., sus ojos se agradaron al ver la hora y como de rayo salió de la cama, tenía que despertar a sus hermanos, también preparar el desayuno de sus hermanos, bañar al pequeño Seth, debía bañarse ella y todo eso antes de que Edward llegara.

—¡Hermana! ¡El desayuno está listo! —gritó Leah desde el primer piso.

Bella se congeló al escuchar eso, ¿Ya estaban despiertas?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras alisando su cabello con las manos y cuando llegó al comedor encontró a todos sus hermanos, a excepción de James, sentados en la mesa tomando su desayuno. Leah volteó hacia su hermana y le sonrió mientras colocaba el último plato en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó extrañada. Bella pensó que probablemente una familia de extraterrestres había llegado a la tierra y los había sustituido por su familia porque definitivamente no era esa.

—Como tú vas a salir no quise despertarte y cociné yo —le contestó Leah con una sonrisa—. Vamos desayuna para que estás lista.

Bella observó nuevamente a sus hermanos desayunando, sacudió la cabeza y justo cuando iba a decir que no tenía hambre un panqueque de nuez se apareció frente a ella.

—Si no desayunas no habrá postre —dijo Jessica dándole una mordida a su panqueque.

Aun confundida la muchacha se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer dándose cuenta de que Leah era una muy buena cocinera. Desayunaron en silencio hasta que Jessica rompió el hielo con un comentario que hizo a Bella atragantarse.

—Ayer papá y mamá dijeron que Edward y tú se habían besado mucho —dijo la pequeña emocionada.

Bella sintió la mitad de su salchicha dentro de su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Su rostro se puso rojo y no precisamente de vergüenza. Paul se levantó de su asiento y le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda a su hermana mayor para que pudiera tragar o escupir el pedazo de salchicha, una vez que pudo sacarlo Leah le dio un vaso con agua que rápidamente aceptó.

—Jessica, cosas como esas no se dicen —dijo Paul reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero besar a Edward —dijo Jessica en un intento de hacer berrinche pero no le funcionó.

—No, tú no puedes besar a Edward —le contestó Bella poniéndose de pie—. Yo soy su novia por eso puedo besarlo —Jessica curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Aunque… —a Bella rápidamente se le vino una idea a la mente—, probablemente Edward te puede besar "amistosamente".

Ella era la hermana mayor y se supone que debía alejar a su pequeña hermana de 10 años de ese tipo de pensamientos pero lo único que lograba era aumentarle los ánimos con ese tipo de comentarios.

—Quiero besar a Edward amistosamente —dijo Jessica de nuevo emocionada.

—Pero será un beso pequeño —le advirtió Bella.

—¡Sí! —gritó animada la pequeña mientras que ambos gemelos negaban observando las travesuras de su hermana mayor.

—¿Quieres que bese a tu hermana de 10 años? —preguntó Edward incrédulo.

Bella solo sonrió y asintió.

Edward había llegado un par de minutos antes de la hora acordada a casa de Bella por lo que cuando ella había bajado a recibirlo su cabello aun estaba húmedo y estaba humedeciendo la blusa amarilla que la chica llevaba puesta.

—Es una niña —dijo Edward alejando su mirada de la blusa con escote de Bella, a pesar de no tener realmente mucho busto esa blusa sí que la hacía lucir tan ardiente y él definitivamente no se la imaginó nunca de esa manera.

—No seas ridículo, no te dejaré besar a mi hermanita de esa extraña forma en la que me besas —Bella parecía tan normal después de cada beso pero Edward cada vez se sentía más extraño—. Solo dale un beso en la mejilla y dile que es una manera tierna en que besas a las chicas.

A ella si la besaba de manera tierna. Edward sacudió su cabeza y nuevamente conectó su mirada con la de Bella.

—Solo un beso de mentira, ¿verdad?

—Un pequeño beso de mentira.

Por alguna razón no se podía resistir a la petición de la chica de blusa color pollito.

—Bien —dijo dándose por vencido.

Bella lo tomó de la mano y ambos entraron a su casa. Paul y Leah se encontraban limpiando la mesa mientras que Sam limpiaba con una toallita el rostro de Seth y Jessica solo estaba echada en el sillón viendo televisión.

Cuando Edward entró a la sala Jessica se levantó como resorte del sillón.

—Hola, niños —saludó Edward y todos clavaron sus ojos en las manos unidas de Bella y él, incluso él también hizo lo mismo pero aun así no separó sus manos.

—Jessica —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Edward te dará un beso amistoso pero con la condición de que subas tus calificaciones en la escuela.

Edward comprendió mientras Bella le explicaba a su hermanita emocionada la condición.

—Debes prometerlo —dijo Edward colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Bella—. Si no prometes eso no podré besarte.

Le pequeña asintió energéticamente y con ese brillo en los ojos que Edward solía ver en todas sus seguidoras.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien —Edward le guiñó un ojo a Bella y se inclinó hasta la altura de Jessica—. Cierra los ojos.

Jessica cerró los ojos y Edward sostuvo su pequeño rostro con una mano para después depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla, la pequeña pegó un gritito de emoción al sentir los labios del modelo sobre su mejilla y cuando Edward se incorporó la pequeña abrió sus ojos y saltó para abrazar al chico.

—Prometo que mejoraré mis calificaciones —le dijo aun rodeándolo con los brazos.

Edward volteó hacia el rostro sonriente de Bella y nuevamente le guiñó el ojo.

Era la primera vez que Bella iba en el asiento de enfrente del auto de Edward y era también la primera vez que él era el conductor del auto, siempre ambos iban en la parte trasera y un chofer de Edward se encargaba de llevarlos al colegio y de regreso, pero ahora que el chofer no iba ellos se sentían más juntos lo cual sacó una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme con Jessica —la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Bella no se borraba.

—De nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —él quería voltear hacia ella pero debía ver el camino para su mala suerte. ¿Por qué rayos había decidido darle el día libre al chofer? A sí porque quería pasar más tiempo a solas con Bella aunque ni siquiera entendiera el motivo de ese sentimiento.

—Vamos no digas que es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí, me has ayudado mucho…

—No más de lo que tú lo estás haciendo —la interrumpió—. No sé qué es lo que quieres que pueda recompensar todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, mi mentira.

Bella se encogió de hombros y observó el camino.

—Cosas —dijo y el auto quedó en un profundo silencio cómodo.

Apenas habían bajado del auto y Bella nuevamente ya quería regresar de solo ver el enorme letrero lujoso de la tienda en donde Edward había estacionado, de hecho él la tuvo que sostener de la mano para que ella no regresara al auto.

—Es solo una tienda —dijo Edward atrayendo a la castaña más cerca de él.

—¿Bromeas? Seguramente el vestido más barato de esa tienda cuesta lo que pago por mi matricula en el colegio y déjame decirte que es mucho lo que pago —Edward logró acercarla hacia él y tuvo la oportunidad rodearla con un brazo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, de pie fuera de la tienda, la mirada de Bella conectó con la de él y después solamente porque él quiso la besó, fue un beso rápido como si estuvieran en el colegio y quisieran demostrarles a todos que eran novios pero no dejaba de ser un beso, un beso que no había tenido un motivo exacto para ser iniciado.

—Hay que entrar —dijo Edward sin soltarla.

Ambos entraron a la tienda tan juntos como les era posible poder caminar.

Bella estaba dentro de probador con un hermoso vestido verde que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndola lucir curvas que en su vida llegó a imaginar que tendría, el vestido era largo y apenas con aquellas zapatillas de tacón alto le quedaría perfectamente, en el busto era un entrecruce de telas del mismo color pero de forma un poco arrugada y subía en un solo tirante por su hombro izquierdo en una hilera flores pequeñas.

Se observó en el espejo y sintió que el vestido aunque era hermoso no le quedaba a ella, probablemente ella se vería bien con algo mucho más sencillo.

Respiró profundo antes de quitarle es seguro a la puerta del probador y salir lentamente.

Cuando salió, Edward estaba de espaldas a ella, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su postura era firme. Se sintió avergonzada de mostrarse ante él en ese vestido pero después de todo en la fiesta cientos de personas la verían con cualquier vestido que escogiese.

Tímidamente se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Edward, la cual logró captar rápidamente.

Cuando el modelo volteó hacia ella por poco y se caía de espaldas. Se veía hermosa y provocaba ganas de devorarla con aquel rostro tímido que mostraba, sus ojos esperando las palabras que Edward no podía soltar y sus manos entrelazadas que debían estar de esa manera para que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Magnifico —dijo la mujer rubia de excesivo labial rojo que había aparecido de la nada.

Él apartó la mirada de Bella y ella solo se estremeció al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

—Te queda perfecto, probablemente ese vestido fue hecho especialmente para ti. Tengo unas zapatillas que quedarían perfectas con ese vestido.

La mujer salió corriendo dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

Caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a ella y nuevamente se observó. Podría ser que el vestido realmente se le viera bien, tal vez se había sido diseñado para ella pero…

—Te ves hermosa —logró pronunciar Edward.

Bella no separó su mirada del espejo en donde podía ver perfectamente a Edward acercándose por detrás de ella.

—Es… el vestido probablemente es mucho para mí, no creo que se vea tan bien…

—Créeme, te luce hermoso —se detuvo detrás de ella y colocó sus manos en los hombros desnudos de ella.

Ambos observaron sus reflejos en el espejo y se veían bien, juntos, realmente bien, y ahora con el vestido ella casi podría hacerse pasar como una de ellos.

—Gracias —suspiró cuando los pulgares de Edward empezaron a moverse de manera circular sobre sus hombros pero trató de concentrarse en el vestido—. Creo que las flores del hombro no lucen —luchó por lograr pronunciar.

—Si recogemos tu cabello —dijo deslizando sus manos de los hombros de Bella pasando por su cuello y hasta llegar a su cabeza para lograr tomar su cabello en una coleta con sus manos. Ambos observaron el reflejo, era cierto de esa manera lucía mejor el adorno del hombro y también dejaba ver el largo cuello de Bella haciéndola lucir casi como una modelo—, así. Te ves aun más hermosa.

—Aquí están las zapatillas de tacón —dijo la rubia casi gritando.

Le entregó la caja a Bella y cuando abrió la caja Edward rápidamente protestó ya que estaba detrás de ella nuevamente sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—No, no quiero que use esas cosas —dijo observando el tacón de más de 10 centímetros de aquellas zapatillas negras de terciopelo o gamuza—. Estoy seguro que tienen algo más cómodo para sus pies.

La mujer levantó una ceja observando a la pareja de jóvenes y asintió para marcharse en busca de algo más cómodo para la chica.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto —dijo Bella volteando hacia Edward—. Puedo usar esos si quieres por una noche.

—Sí, sí tengo que y no es lo que yo quiera, es lo que a ti te guste. Después de mañana enviaré ese vestido a la tintorería y te lo quedarás —ella ya había abierto su boca para protestar pero él la silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios—. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta.

—Estás haciendo mucho por mí —dijo Bella.

Edward deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la acercó a él.

—Solo trato de hacer lo que tú estás haciendo por mí.

—¿Así que se trata de eso?

—Ya ni siquiera sé de qué se trata…

Y la besó, nuevamente no tenía porque hacerlo pero simplemente había querido hacerlo. En algún momento la mujer rubia los llamó pero ellos estaban en su mundo por lo que ni se molestaron en escucharla. La mujer dejó la caja sobre una de las sillas rojas del lugar y los dejó ahí rodeados de espejos y besándose.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero les este gustando la historia:) gracias a los que estén siguiendo a esta historia que me encanta, con cada follow, favorite y review que dan me hacen muy feliz, gracias de corazón.<p>

un review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación.**

Las manos de Bella estaban heladas e incluso todo su cuerpo la acompañaba en una danza de huesos sacudiéndose por el frio, a pesar de que no estuviera haciendo nada de frio, en realidad el clima era bastante agradable, la temperatura ideal para la mayoría de las personas normales.

Llevó sus manos, juntas unidas por las palmas, hacia frente de sus labios y dejó caer un poco de su aliento para poder calentarlas aunque fuera un poco.

Eso no era frio, eso eran nervios, nervios de que al fin era domingo en la noche y los padres de Edward estaban en alguna parte de ese lujoso salón, en esa lujosa casa, en lujosas ropas luciendo lujosamente ricos.

Bella había tenido la oportunidad de ver el decorado del salón cuando llegó, esa misma tarde, a la casa de los padres de Edward y simplemente eso la había dejado sin habla y con los nervios de punta. Suspiró y nuevamente se observó en el espejo aunque no tenía nada más que arreglar en su apariencia, ella estaba perfecta, solo necesitaba tener más confianza.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era necesario impresionar a los padres de Edward, solo debía ser normal, justo ella misma… pero ella misma no llevaría un vestido tan elegante y caro así que técnicamente no era ella misma como para poder actuar normal así que…

Gruñó desesperada mientras apretaba sus manos en puños, eso se ganaba por meterse en ese tipo de problemas, bueno Edward no era un problema…

—Me volveré loca —le gruñó a su reflejo y nuevamente estudio su reflejo.

En el espejo se reflejaba una joven aparentemente linda con un vestido verde y hermoso, su cabello había sido ondulado ligeramente y recogido en un extraño peinado que había dejado su cabello de lado, llevaba unas joyas plateadas hermosas y costosas haciéndola sentir más que linda, casi hermosa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Edward, vestido con un elegante traje negro haciéndolo lucir aun más apuesto, si es que era posible.

Sus miradas se conectaron y ambos se sonrieron.

—Te ves increíble —dijo Bella mientras Edward se acercaba a ella—. ¿Hay algún tipo de ropa que no te luzca bien?

—Ese vestido que llevas puesto —le sonrió Edward—. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, Bella observó su mano y suspiró profundo para tomar el suficiente valor para salir ahí afuera y le tomó la mano.

—¿Tus padres están ahí? —una parte de ella deseaba no tener que presentarse a sus padres pero otra parte de ella repentinamente quería verlos.

—Sí, están saludando a los invitados más impuntuales —intentó hacerla sonreír haciendo una mueca extraña y lo logró—. ¿Lista?

—Creo que me voy a caer —dijo Bella sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba de pie.

—No dejaré que te caigas.

Ella suspiró nuevamente y asintió sin decir ninguna palabra más, sentía que si lo hacía probablemente saldría corriendo hacia la ventana y…

—Vamos —dijo Edward haciéndola caminar.

Ambos caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas a través de la habitación, a través del pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que poner escaleras?, pensó Bella al ver las empinadas escaleras frente a ella.

—Espera aquí un momento —le dijo el chico y desapareció por un costado.

Todos abajo en el salón de baile lucían tan bien, tan cómodos con todas esas ropas caras y lujosas joyas, también la mayoría eran adultos y unos cuantos adolescentes pero ningún niño a la vista, Bella pensó que fue buena idea el hecho de que sus padres no quisieran ir y llevar a todos sus hermanos, en un lugar como ese seguro desentonarían. Pero aun así seguramente serian mucho más felices que esas personas sonrientes.

—Bella —la voz de Edward le hizo apartar la vista de la multitud de personas y voltear hacia donde su voz provenía. Al voltear ella vio que el muchacho ya no se encontraba solo, había dos personas con él. Una mujer y un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años y Edward era idéntico a ellos.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a sentirse heladas nuevamente y la idea de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar como una cenicienta a la media noche le pareció verdaderamente atractiva aunque ella nunca había sido fanática de aquella princesa.

La mujer que estaba a unos metros de ella era simplemente hermosa, su cabello largo y color caramelo se veía tan suave y sedoso que era de admirarse, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, el cuerpo -cubierto por la tela de vestido- de la mujer era increíble que no parecía haber tenido un hijo nunca, sus labios parecían tener el grosor indicado para verse más que atractivos y en conclusión era una belleza de mujer a pesar de su edad.

El hombre era casi idéntico a Edward, alto, apuesto, de cabello rubio , de ojos castaños y piel bronceada y estaba segura que un cuerpo esculpido de escondía detrás de ese elegante traje negro que llevaba puesto.

Edward se detuvo al lado de Bella que inconscientemente había empezado a caminar hacia la pareja de atractivas personas, estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

—Mamá, papá —dijo Edward sonriendo orgullosamente, justo como sus padres querían que él estuviera cuando les presentara a su novia—. Ella es mi novia, Bella.

El rostro de los padres del muchacho permaneció neutro más del tiempo que el modelo había planeado y junto con Bella empezó a sentirse nervioso.

Finalmente habló su mamá.

—Que alegría —dijo la mujer al mismo tiempo en que una enorme y sincera sonrisa tiraba de sus labios—. Mucho gusto querida Bella. Soy Esme.

Bella asintió rápidamente y luego cuando vio la mano de Esme extendida hacia ella, la chica rápidamente la estrechó y las palabras salieron tímidamente de su boca.

—El gusto es mío.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. Soy Carlisle —dijo el hombre y ella rápidamente le saludo de mano—. Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin.

—Muc… muchas gracias, es un gran placer conocerlos a ambos. Estoy muy feliz —dijo Bella sintiéndose como una tonta poder haber balbuceado.

—Hijo, tu novia es una ternura de chica. Es una pena que no te hayamos conocido antes de salir de viaje. Edward hablaba mucho de ti —por alguna razón ella se sintió más tranquila al escuchar el tono de voz de la mamá de Edward—, sinceramente me sorprendió cuando dijo que su novia era una chica de su colegio.

—A mí también me sorprendió cuando me lo pidió —soltó Bella antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

—Pero es una alegría que hayas aceptado, por un momento creí que a Edward había cambiado sus preferencias…

—Mamá —alargó Edward interrumpiendo a Esme.

—Solo digo lo que pensamos…

—Cariño —habló Carlisle atrayendo la atención de los tres—. Tenemos que bajar para recibir oficialmente a los invitados.

—Es verdad —dijo Esme como si acabara de recordarlo—. Fue un gusto querida y esperamos verte más seguido.

—Claro que sí —contestó Bella animada y aliviada de escuchar esas palabras, si le dijeron eso significaba que le había agradado a los padres de Edward ¿no?

Los padres del muchacho se marcharon después de estrechar sus manos nuevamente con la castaña.

Una vez que desaparecieron por las escaleras Edward y Bella dejaron salir aire de golpe al mismo tiempo, lo habían logrado.

Edward sonrió, Bella lo había logrado, sus padres la habían aceptado, ni siquiera con aquellas chicas que había salido anteriormente había sido tan fácil como lo fue con ella y es que solamente había que ver a la chica que tenía a su lado para darse cuenta de que era una chica excepcional, una chica que estaba dispuesta a ayudar en una grande mentira y meterse completamente en el papel, porque en realidad ella había parecido nerviosa y no tenía por qué estarlo ¿verdad?

—Bella —la llamó Edward y ella volteó a verlo—. Muchas gracias. Mis padres te han aceptado.

La rodeó con un brazo para poder acercarla a él y unió sus frentes, ambos cerraron sus ojos aliviados, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran y también calmando los temblores que aun permanecían en sus manos.

—¿Lista para bajar? —le preguntó el muchacho sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraban.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Toma mi mano fuertemente y si sientes que te vas a caer le das un apretón y nos detendremos —Bella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que él ya la había estado observando desde antes—. ¿Te parece? —acarició, con una sus manos libres, la mejilla de ella mientras asentía—. Perfecto.

Después de un par de minutos de esperar a que los padres de Edward hablaran llegó el momento de anunciar a todos los presentes la relación amorosa de su único hijo.

Anunciaron a Edward y a su compañera de colegio que ahora era su novia Bella.

Cuando apenas se habían acercado a la escalera del salón los flashes ya se habían vuelto un dolor para los ojos de la chica. Ignorando los flashes y las luces blancas en los ojos de Bella, ambos bajaron por la enorme escalera que parecía no tener fin y se detuvieron a un lado de los padres del muchacho.

Las personas aplaudieron sin apartar la vista de la pareja joven, algunos sonreían y otros solo aplaudían como si eso no fuera de importancia, a Bella le recordó su colegio al recibir esas miradas.

—Aquí tienes —una copa de vino apareció frente a Bella y detrás de la copa estaba Edward con una amplia sonrisa. La cara que Bella hizo en ese momento fue un tanto graciosa que hizo

sonreír al muchacho—. Sé que no te gusta pero en el brindis tendrás que tomar aunque sea un poco, además que este vino es un poco más dulce, lo pedí especialmente para ti.

Ambos estaban de pie en uno de los grandes ventanales, en donde podían tener un poco de privacidad de las cámaras y algunos de los jóvenes en la fiesta.

Las manos temblorosas de la chica tomaron la copa de cristal con ambas manos como si sintiera que se le caería si no la sujetaba de esa forma y sería una verdadera tragedia que le cayera al hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto.

—Gracias —llevó la copa a sus labios y le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa. Dejó que el sabor se regara por toda su boca y luego tragó el líquido, ese sin duda sabía mucho mejor que el que había probado un par de días antes en casa de Edward. Le dio otro sorbo y le agradó, después le dio un trago un poco más grande y cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta sonrió en dirección a Edward—. Tienes razón, este sabe mucho mejor.

—Me alegra, yo empecé con ese vino cuando mis padres pensaron que ya tenía edad para los brindis —se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su copa de vino que parecía ser un poco más oscuro que el de ella.

—¿Por qué tienen que brindar? —preguntó curiosa y mientras esperaba que Edward le contestara volvió a tomar otro trago de vino.

—Es una tradición de la familia, siempre en cada fiesta el hombre mayor de la familia ofrece un brindis con un vino especial que es cosechado en los viñedos de la familia, ese mismo que estás tomando —finalizó.

—Que interesante. ¿Has ido a los viñedos?

—Sí, hace un par de años fui pero no me pasé por el campo, solo estuve cuidando a mis primos…

—No te creo, el gran Edward, el súper modelo juvenil de moda cuidando a sus primos —Bella lanzó una risa divertida observando a Edward que empezaba a sonreír—. Es algo que debo ver personalmente.

El muchacho sonrió y le pidió la copa de cristal a Bella, la cual ya estaba vacía, para colocarla en la charola plateada de unos de los hombres que iba pasando cerca de ellos.

—En las vacaciones de semana santa iré nuevamente hacia allá, tal vez si hablamos con tus padres puedas ir conmigo para ver como cuido a mis primos, no es por presumir pero creo que sería un buen padre —la castaña rió y Edward siguió—. Incluso podría ir tu familia, mi casa es muy grande…

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Claro que sí. Veo en tu rostro que quieres ir a un viñedo —Bella rodó los ojos aunque no borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro—. Además que aun no me has dicho que es lo que vas a querer.

Bella frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería Edward pero luego recordó aquel día de la propuesta y cuando dijo que debía darle algo a cambio de fingir ser su novia. Por un momento lo había olvidado.

—Cierto, eso…

El rostro de Bella se volvió serio y apartó su mirada de Edward.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el muchacho acercándose un poco más a ella.

—No, es solo que lo había olvidado… yo…

Ella suspiró y Edward esperó a que continuara pero no lo hizo.

—Dime qué pasa.

Bella sonrió y él se tranquilizó al ver que su sonrisa era verdadera nuevamente.

—Me he estado divirtiendo estos días que ni siquiera he pensado en lo que quiero —se encogió de hombros.

Edward suspiró aliviado y rodeó a la chica con su brazo para acercarla más a él.

—Yo también me he divertido. Pero te digo en serio —con su mano libre sujetó el rostro de ella para permitirse ver mejor su rostro—. Si hay algo que quieras, cualquier cosa, te prometo que la conseguiré.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

—Interesante —dijo sonriendo.

La fiesta ya estaba más en ambiente de cómo que había empezado, la música sonaba al ritmo de la bachata y varias parejas estaban en el centro de la pista mostrando sus mejores pasos de baile y algunos solo tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Bella giró su cabeza buscando con la mirada a Edward que unos minutos antes se había disculpado con ella para ir a lo sanitarios. La mesa en donde estaba esperando se veía repentinamente gigante, había estado tan cómoda charlando con Edward que no se había dado cuenta de lo que la rodeaba o del muchacho de cabellera rubia que la estaba observando fijamente desde que el modelo se había marchado.

Bella intentaba ignorar al joven rubio pero mientras más pasaban los minutos más incómoda se sentía, finalmente el joven se puso de pie y dejó de observarla. La chica respiró aliviada de no sentir más miradas de las que estaba acostumbrada.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía tardar un chico en el baño? Edward seguro llevaba más de cinco minutos y no es como si los sanitarios se encontraran muy lejos de su mesa.

Uno de los meseros se acercó hacia Bella ofreciéndole una copa de vino la cual aceptó al ver que era de diferente color que el de las demás sobre la charola plateada. Cuando el hombre se marchó dio un trago al dulce vino.

—¿Estás sola? —dijo una voz masculina detrás de Bella que la hizo atragantarse con la bebida—. Perdone señorita, no fue mi intención —dijo el joven rubio inclinándose hacia ella para darle leves golpes en su espalda.

La mano del joven sobre la piel desnuda de la espalda de Bella le causó escalofríos por lo que sacudió hacia el frente para que dejara de tocarla. Ella dejó la copa en la mesa y con una toalla blanca de papel se limpió la boca aunque no lo necesitara.

—Descuide, solo estaba ida —dijo intentando escucharse casual y nada nerviosa.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —dijo el joven sonando amable aunque Bella presentía que solo era una fachada—. Un placer, me llamo Mike—le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó rápidamente.

—Bella —dijo sin añadir nada más.

Mike pareció querer decir algo más pero entre ellos dos se formó un incomodo silencio.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —Bella negó manteniendo su rostro serio—. ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

Sería demasiado grosero si le decía que en efecto le molestaba su presencia pero solo se limitó a decir.

—Mi novio llegará pronto, si no te incómoda adelante.

Mike observó alrededor buscando a algún chico que se viera lo bastante intimidante pero al no encontrar a nadie accedió a sentarse, en una de sus manos sujetaba una copa con vino.

Bella lo observó de reojo, el chico estaba ebrio, su ropa estaba un poco desordenada al igual que su cabello y sus labios estaban un poco más que remojados.

Suspiró alejando sus pensamientos de Mike y centrándose en el lugar en donde Edward había desaparecido, solo deseaba que se apresurara.

—¿Tus padres están por aquí? —preguntó el chico atrayendo la atención de Bella nuevamente.

—No, vengo sola —contestó cortante.

—¿Entonces eres trabajadora del Señor Cullen? —Mike quería tener un tema de conversación con ella.

—No, como dije estoy con mi novio. Edward.

El rostro del rubio se tensó al escuchar ese nombre y repentinamente sintió más interés en la joven castaña que estaba en su mesa.

—¿Así que su novia? —murmuró para sí aunque Bella logró escucharlo—. Dime, ¿De qué lugar Edward ha sacado a una delicia como tú?

—En primer no soy un dulce como para que me llames delicia y en segundo lugar no te importa de dónde conozco a Edward, mi novio —remarcó Bella poniéndose de pie para alejarse de aquel desagradable chico.

—Oh, vamos, primor —Mike se puso de pie rápidamente para impedirle el paso a la muchacha—. ¿De qué agencia de modelos te contrató? Creí que Edward había aprendido la lección con la otra chica…

—¿Sabes? —dijo Bella enfurecida—. No me importa que problemas tengas con Edward pero son problemas que no me incumben —le sacó la vuelta para poder alejarse de él antes de que se convirtieran en el espectáculo de la fiesta, dio unos pasos y se giró nuevamente hacia Mike que tenía un rostro estúpido bajo esa mascara que había mostrado al acercarse a ella la primera vez—. Solo para aclararte la duda. Yo soy compañera de clases de Edward, no soy modelo ni tengo millones en el banco, soy su novia, una chica normal —dijo orgullosa cada una de las palabras.

—Eres una zorra, solo estás interesada en su dinero y… —el rubio no pudo terminar porque repentinamente cayó al suelo. Como era de esperarse las miradas ya estaban puestas en ellos dos y ahora en Edward que había llegado para defender a su chica de una manera un poco escandalosa.

—No pienses si quiera hablarle a mi novia de esa manera de nuevo o te irá peor —dijo Edward caminando hacia Bella mientras observaba a Mike en el suelo sosteniéndose la pierna.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó la castaña mientras veía al chico en el suelo.

—Solo lo golpeé en la pierna, no es nada que no se cure con un yeso —la mirada de sorpresa de Bella hizo sonreír a Edward que había llegado molesto al ver como el rubio plastificado le hablaba a ella—. Descuida, es un actor, solo está fingiendo dolor, no lo golpeé tan fuerte.

—Me da igual, se lo merece.

Edward deslizó una de sus manos por la cintura de Bella e ignorando todas las miradas y las cámaras listas para disparar la besó cortamente para luego salir de ahí, seguro tendrían problemas después con los padres del muchacho pero no importaba.

Edward arrojó una piedra al estanque de agua que estaba en una esquina de la casa de sus padres, él y Bella se encontraban sentados sobre una manta a la orilla del estanque.

—Me toca —dijo Bella arrojando la piedra que tenía en su mano.

—Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó Edward soltando la piedra que había estado a punto de lanzar al estanque—. Te he metido en un problema con…ese.

—No te disculpes. Estoy llegando a pensar que es la única palabra en tu vocabulario —lo golpeó levemente en el hombro con su puño—.Mike estaba ebrio, seguramente mañana tendrá un fuerte dolor en su pierna y no recordará porqué.

—Bien, eso sería gracioso de presenciar —Edward suspiró y su vista se perdió en el agua.

—Pero, él me dijo algo. Me dijo que de qué agencia de modelos me habías contratado y que si no habías aprendido la lección con la otra chica…

—No puede ser —él se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la manta, su espalda golpeó el suelo y llevó sus manos a su rostro—. Eso me perseguirá durante toda la vida.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curiosa, observándolo.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que había salido con unas modelos anteriormente? —ella asintió—. Bien pues una de esas chicas era dos años mayor que yo, ella tenía 18 y yo 16, cuando empezamos a salir todo iba bien hasta que llegó Mike, la chica se empezó a alejar de mi y cuando menos acordé ella estaba en los brazos del rubio plastificado —Bella rió por la expresión de Edward—, cuando varias personas se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de edad la chica inventó que yo la había contratado para que fingiera ser mi novia y todos le creyeron.

—¿Porque era bonita y mayor? —preguntó Bella que ya estaba recostada al lado de Edward.

—Y porque ya era novia de Mike—continuó—. Un par de meses después regresó conmigo disculpándose y queriendo arreglar todo, pero ya había manchado mi nombre en la agencia. Las agencias suelen ser muy duras y siempre son solicitadas, te siguen todo el tiempo buscándote un error para poder expulsarte y dar paso a alguien más prometedor. En mi caso yo fui expulsado y Mike fue ese alguien más prometedor.

—Eso suena bastante fuerte —dijo Bella—, es peor que el colegio. Y si de algo sirve, Mike no es nada lindo.

Edward le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Te digo un secreto? —le susurró sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

—Dime.

—Cuando estoy contigo dejo de ser un modelo juvenil, me haces sentir… normal.

—Me alegra saber eso.

—¿Te digo otro secreto?

—Dilo.

—Me encanta besarte…

Ya pasaba de la media noche y la fiesta no parecía estar cerca del final lo cual molestaba a Edward. Algo molesto de las fiestas es que los reporteros siempre querían entrevistas para sus revistas de chismes y esa noche Bella, Edward y el rubio imitación pirata de Ken habían dado algo interesante de que hablar.

Después de casi una hora de dar explicaciones a cada uno de los reporteros Edward logró salir de la ola de flashes para reunirse junto a Bella detrás del salón.

—Hola extraño —dijo Bella observando a Edward ir hacia ella.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó.

Él le extendió una mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada esperándolo.

—Te has quitado los tacones —le dijo viendo que ahora estaba unos centímetros más baja y con su mano izquierda sosteniendo los tacones.

—Sí, me he cansado y creo que ya no volveremos a la fiesta ¿o sí? —él negó mientras empezaban a ponerse en marcha hacia la puerta trasera del salón.

Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo y al llegar a la puerta Edward sostuvo en sus brazos a Bella que por poco grita de la sorpresa.

—Vas descalza y el camino de ahí afuera es de piedra —le explicó al ver sus ojos llenos de confusión.

Aun sorprendida y con los pelos de punta permaneció en silencio mientras él la sostenía entre sus brazos y caminaban hacia afuera del salón. Afuera ya había empezado a refrescar el viento y la piel de los brazos de Bella se erizó al sentir el viento rozarla, quería calentarse los brazos pero en una mano sostenía sus zapatillas y con la otra mano se aferraba al cuello de Edward para no caerse aunque ella estaba segura de que él no la dejaría caer.

Edward caminó con ella durante un par de minutos hasta llegar a las puertas de una casa del triple de tamaño de la casa del modelo, cuando llegaron él dejó a Bella con sus pies descalzos en el suelo y abrió la puerta. El interior de la mansión era tan hermoso que la chica sintió que se quedaba sin aire al observar el tamaño del lugar, en tan solo la sala principal cabía toda la casa de sus padres y probablemente sobraría lugar.

—¿Acaso estamos en algún hotel? —preguntó Bella entrando cuidadosamente a la casa, hasta sentía que sus pies descalzos dañarían el suelo de madera del lugar si pisaba normalmente.

—No, es la casa de mis padres, aunque por las mañanas si tenemos servicio a la habitación así que no dudes en pedir algo —dijo Edward cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Esto es increíble, no entiendo cómo es que mientras tus padres tiene una casa de este tamaño hay niños pobres durmiendo en cajas de cartón, el solo hecho de estar aquí de pie me hace sentir mal.

—Bien, si te hace sentir mejor mis padres donan una generosa cantidad de dinero para crear más casa hogares para niños que viven en esas circunstancias —le informó deteniéndose detrás de ella.

—Sí, un poco —volteó a ver a Edward y se encogió de hombros—. ¿En donde dormiré?

—Ven —le tomó la mano y empezó a conducirla hacia las grandes escaleras que estaban frente a la gigantesca sala de estar—. Las habitaciones están en el segundo nivel y ahí fue donde pusieron tu mochila con tus pertenencias.

—Bien —dijo Bella siguiéndolo.

Sus pies se sentían más fríos debido al contacto con el suelo mientras subían las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso parecía ser una nueva casa, la decoración era de un tono más claro, con lámparas blancas colgando sobre el pasillo, en medio del gigantesco pasillo había sillas de espera y en las paredes habían dos puertas blancas con adornos extravagantes de cada lado.

La mano de Edward nunca soltó la de Bella hasta que llegaron al final del "pasillo" y solo lo hizo porque debía abrir la puerta de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta una gigantesca habitación quedó a la vista de los cansados ojos de la chica, en su mayoría estaba desocupada pero la cama enorme en el centro de la habitación y los pocos muebles que había la dejaron sin habla.

—Aquí están tus pertenencias —le informó Edward deslizando su mano por la espalda de Bella para animarla a entrar a la habitación—. Si necesitas algo llámame, hay un teléfono al lado de tu cama y también estoy en la habitación de al lado.

—Esto se parece a la habitación de Mia Thermopolis —dijo Bella ignorando las palabras anteriores del chico.

—¿Bella? —la llamó Edward y ella pareció reaccionar—. ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió al mismo tiempo en que pestañeaba intentando aclarar su vista.

—Sí, solo… —suspiró y volvió completamente a la realidad—. ¿Puedo darme una ducha?

—Adelante, siéntete como en casa…

—Créeme que eso será imposible —le interrumpió la chica.

—Entonces solo inténtalo —dijo Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla para dejarla de pie a un par de pasos de la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, la habitación era iluminada por una tenue luz y al momento en que dio un par de pasos más adentro la luz aumentó su iluminación haciendo que Bella volteara a ambos lados del lugar para verificar que estaba sola. Caminó hacia la cama en donde encontró su mochila café tan fuera de lugar sobre las colchas beige. Tomó su mochila y sacó un cambio de ropa interior, su pijama, crema corporal, un cepillo para el cabello, uno para lavar sus dientes y crema dental, con eso entre sus brazos se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que imaginó era el baño. Al entrar al lugar correcto su mandíbula casi pega al suelo al ver el lujoso baño. ¿Por qué las personas con dinero se preocupaban de que sus baños lucieran como una sala de cine?

Ella acomodó su ropa sobre una mesa de cristal que estaba afuera del cuarto de regadera que también tenía puertas de cristal con el dibujo de una cascada. Sobre uno de los tubos de la

regadera había un par de toallas blancas que se permitió tocar para comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veían.

Después de escanear el baño se decidió por entrar a la regadera no sin antes quitarse la joyería y colocarla sobre una repisa al lado del lavabo, después de eso caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de la regadera y vio que el agua no era de manera manual como en su baño, ahí había una tabla digital en donde te ofrecía la temperatura ideal para el agua, aunque te daba la opción de aumentar la temperatura o disminuirla. Decidió dejar todo como estaba y después de quitarse el vestido y su ropa interior entró a la ducha en donde el agua empezó a cubrirle en todo su cuerpo, se sintió tan regalada con la lluvia artificial que se perdió durante varios minutos hasta que recordó que estaba gastando mucha agua. Enjabonó todo su cuerpo con el jabón líquido con olor a durazno y luego eliminó el jabón con la deliciosa agua.

Minutos más tarde salió de la ducha con una de las toallas envolviendo su cuerpo. Se aplicó crema corporal, vistió rápidamente con su pijama y se detuvo frente al espejo para desenredar su cabello, su cepillo para el cabello lucia tan fuera de lugar y desde luego que luciría así al ser de color amarillo, su color favorito, terminó con su cabello y siguió con sus dientes, su cepillo dental también era del mismo color y mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo algo en su pecho golpeó fuertemente, la realidad.

Terminó y salió del baño. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la cama y observó el teléfono debatiéndose en llamara a Edward o dejar las cosas como estaban. No lo llamó, porque en su casa cuando alguien quería hablar con alguien siempre iban hasta donde se encontraba, tocaban la puerta y hablaban. Ella hizo eso mismo. Salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la habitación de al lado, tocó la puerta y después de unos segundos Edward abrió la puerta, su cabello estaba húmedo

al igual que el de Bella. Estaba sin camisa y con un pantalón de pijama puesto, cualquier chica que lo hubiese visto así se habría desmayado frente a él pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

—No nos conocemos —dijo observándolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward completamente confundido.

—No nos conocemos realmente —Bella se auto invitó a entrar al cuarto del muchacho y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse mientras él la observaba aun más confundido—. Ni siquiera sabes mi segundo nombre —le dijo.

Edward se quedó serio y recibió una bofetada por parte de la realidad, era verdad, ellos no se conocían casi nada. Dejó la puerta entre abierta y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse al lado de Bella.

—Tienes razón, no nos conocemos —con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Bella y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué te parece si usamos esta noche para hacernos preguntas y conocernos mejor?

—Eso está bien —dijo sonriendo.

Edward se colocó una camisa de pijama y tomó la mano de Bella para después salir de su habitación. El chico asomó su cabeza por la puerta entre abierta y cuando verificó que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo ambos salieron como si estuvieran escabulléndose de su habitación en media noche para ir a la cocina por un dulce.

Llegaron a un tercer piso y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación con puerta corrediza, al entrar Bella soltó la mano de Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el chico al ver que ella no lo seguía.

Para ese momento ya nada tenía que sorprender a la chica y sin embargo lo hacía. Es decir, como no sorprenderse cuando había un enorme televisor que abarcaba casi toda la pared, en un lado la habitación había una mini dulcería con todo, máquina de palomitas, una máquina de refrescos de diferentes sabores, otra máquina de frappés y otra de helado de sabores. La parte central del lugar estaba vacía pero en el otro costado de la habitación había un compartimento en donde había puffs y sillones individuales.

—Jamás dejará de sorprenderme esta casa —musitó Bella y entró completamente a la habitación.

Edward le pidió a la chica que esperara mientras él arrastraba dos puffs al centro de la sala, cuando los acomodó en dirección a la pantalla Bella se sentó.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Edward pero ella negó—. ¿Palomitas o algún dulce?

—Tal vez un dulce —le contestó.

El muchacho fue hasta la máquina de palomitas y la encendió, tomó unos dulces y los echó sobre una charola junto a una bebida que había tomado, cuando las palomitas estuvieron listas tomó un vaso y lo llenó hasta casi derramarse, por ultimó tomó un frasco de cerezas. Unos minutos después llegó al lado de Bella.

No encendieron la pantalla en lugar de eso colocaron sus puffs frente a frente.

—Estoy seguro que si hubiera planeado esto no habría pasado —dijo Edward sacándole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

Ella tomó un dulce largo rojo que parecía una tira de espagueti y después de morder un extremo habló.

—Las mejores cosas de la vida no se planean, suelen ser espontáneas —le dijo al modelo que tenía un puño de palomitas dentro de su boca—. Estas rompiendo tu dieta —le dijo al ver como devoraba otro puño de palomitas.

—Tu tuviste la culpa —le guiñó un ojo y ella rodó los ojos.

—Yo empiezo —dijo rápidamente—. Tu nombre completo, y el verdadero no el artístico.

Edward negó con la cabeza y tomó un trago de su bebida para limpiar su boca.

—No, mi nombre artístico, nadie a excepción de mis padres sabe mi nombre verdadero así que… —Bella curvó su labio inferior hacia afuera e hizo su cara más tierna, Edward balbuceó sin lograr decir ninguna palabra y al final suspiró, ella lo había derrotado—. Edward Anthony Masen.

—¿Y el Cullen? —preguntó divertida—. ¿Dime en donde queda?

—Queda en la parte que se escucha atractivo con mi nombre y por eso mi familia utiliza ese apellido, mi mamá es amiga cercana de Will Smith_*(El apellido original de Edward es Smith )_ así que… imagina.

—¡No te creo! —exclamó sorprendida—. Mientes.

—Claro que no, mis padres conocen a muchas estrellas de Hollywood y Will Smith es solo uno de los pocos que conocen…

—¡Te odio! —gritó Bella y dejó sin habla a Edward—. Yo amo a ese hombre, es el mejor actor que puede existir.

El chico soltó una carcajada ante el lado "fanático" que había salido de Bella en ese momento, por lo regular ella era la chica que permanecía apartada del resto cuando se hablaba de famosos… o de cualquier tema en realidad.

—Tal vez algún día te lo presente —le prometió con la palabra.

—No, dios, probablemente me moriría si estoy a 10 metros cerca de él y ni siquiera tengo 18 años, quiero vivir un poco más antes de conocerlo.

—Bien —se aclaró la garganta—. Mi turno. Tu nombre completo.

—Isabella Marie Swan —dijo la chica—. Como sabes me encanta que me digan Bella.*(_El nombre original de Bella es Jeanne)_

—Perfecto…¿Por qué ese nombre? —preguntó curioso.

—Soy fanática del comic de marvel, los X-men y la chica que se transforma en ave fénix se llama Jean Grey, aunque los nombres se escriben diferente su pronunciación el igual, así que técnicamente es por eso.

—Eres interesante —le dijo el chico sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó Bella.

—El amarillo —contestó el chico y ella se quedó congelada—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—El… yo… también —dijo finalmente—. Mi color favorito también es el amarillo.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo asombrado—. Casi todo el mundo odia ese color por ser un color "chillante" y no los entiendo.

—Igual yo, es decir, siempre que digo mi color favorito se ven como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Al menos —empezó Edward más feliz de lo que creyó ser esa noche—, tenemos algo en común.

—¿Animal favorito? —preguntó la castaña emocionada por escuchar la respuesta.

—Cualquier felino —contestó y Bella levantó su palma extendida para que ambos chocaran sus manos—. En especial el león.

—Yo también amo a los felinos, pero mi favorito es el gato montés.

—Asombroso. Y ¿A qué le temes? —preguntó.

—A perder a mi familia, que uno de ellos enferme y no pueda hacer algo, pero si hablamos de algo menos serio sería a los patos, gallos y todo animal que tenga pico —el soltó una carcajada—, es un trauma difícil de explicar. ¿Y tú?

—Como tú, no soportaría ver a mi familia en problemas y no poder hacer nada, pero en algo menos serio podría ser… teñir mi cabello de rubio —Bella soltó una carcajada y tuvo que dejar sus dulces a un lado para no tirarlos sobre la alfombra—. No soporto eso.

—Correcto, ¿Pasatiempos?

—Fotografía, más que ser modelo desearía poder tomar fotografía, de hecho quiero estudiar sobre eso en la universidad.

—Qué lindo.

—¿Tu pasatiempo?

—No te rías —dijo Bella seria y el rostro de Edward se tornó de la misma manera—. Pero me encanta jugar, siempre jugaba con mis hermanitos y me encanta, puedo jugar desde juegos de mesa, con cochecitos, figuras de acción o salir al patio y saltar la cuerda con mis hermanas o jugar a las atrapadas con todos. Amo hacer eso.

—Creo que eso es maravilloso.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus gustos y se dieron cuenta de algo. Tenían más en común de lo que pudieran imaginar. Después de la charla sobre sus gustos salió el tema de los besos.

—¿Cómo saber si eres buen besador? —preguntó Bella—. Angela me preguntó eso.

Edward se atragantó con su bebida.

—¿Tu amiga? —ella asintió, tomó una de las cerezas del frasco que Edward había tomado y le llevó hasta su boca, él no pudo evitar ver la boca de ella mientras comía aquella cereza. Permaneció en silencio y después habló—. Dicen que si en tu boca logras hacer un nudo con el tallo de la cereza eres buena besando. Observa —Edward tomó una cereza, primero comió el fruto y después introdujo el tallo en su boca, tardó apenas unos segundos para lograr anudar el tallo, lo sacó de su boca y se lo mostró a Bella.

—Wow, entonces supongo que sabes besar ¿no? —preguntó la chica.

—Tú compruébalo —se acercó a ella y la besó.

Fue un beso distinto a los anteriores, algo menos relajado y más profundo, un beso que hizo que Bella echara hacia atrás su cabeza y cayera con su espalda sobre el puff haciendo a Edward quedar sobre ella y aunque sintió su peso y la posición no era muy cómoda no dejó de besarlo ni lo apartó de ella, dios, si que era una increíble besador y ella… ella solo se dejaba guiar por los labios del chico.

Sus labios se separaron un poco más y la lengua de él entró en la boca de ella. Bella colocó sus manos en los hombros de Edward y les dio un apretón, se sentía extraña cuando la lengua de él acariciaba su boca y cuando rozaba su lengua. Pero lo extraño se empezaba a volver agradable.

Sus pulmones se vaciaron y se vieron obligados a separar sus labios. Edward se sentó de nuevo en su puff mientras respiraba profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido y Bella se reincorporó en su puff, al igual que él respiraba rápido para poder llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—¿Qué piensas? —dijo el chico después de un par de minutos.

—Muy bueno —contestó levantando su pulgar.

* * *

><p>Hola, lo siento por poner los paréntesis, ya que no me gusta cuando los ponen, pero lo tenia que hacer para que pudieran entender, espero y les este gustando la historia... un review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Casi un mes después<p>

Edward agitó las llaves de su auto al aire mientras bajaba para abrir la puerta del copiloto y que Bella pudiera bajar. Guardó las llaves en los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta para después extenderle la mano a Bella y ayudarla a bajar.

—Bienvenida a mi casa vacacional en viñedos "Terranova" —dijo Edward señalando con su mano a todo el extenso campo de viñedos que se extendía a unos metros hacia debajo de donde se encontraban.

—¿Terranova? —preguntó la chica divertida mientras observaba rápidamente el lugar que era verdaderamente hermoso. Usó sus manos para cubrir sus ojos del sol.

—Yo no escogí el nombre —el chico esculcó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó dos pares de lentes de sol, se quedó con un par y el otro más pequeño se los dio a Bella. El sol era bastante fuerte en el lugar y llegaba a ser molesto para la vista, lo recordaba bastante bien como las vacaciones anteriores tuvo que manejar casi 20 minutos buscando un lugar en donde vendieran lentes de sol para librar a sus ojos de esa tortura.

—Te creo —se puso los lentes y se dedicó a observar mejor el lugar.

—Creí que tus padres venían detrás de nosotros —dijo Edward al notar que seguían solos, ni los padres de Bella ni sus padres habían llegado y no sabía si tenía que preocuparse o solo esperar a que llegaran.

—Jessica tiene muy poca capacidad para retener líquidos, seguramente se detuvieron en algún baño público, no te preocupes, llegaran en el momento más inoportuno.

Él sonrió, se colocó los lentes y se dedicó a observar el paisaje verde y café de filas verticales que se extendía campo abajo. Permanecieron en silencio y aunque al principio podía ser interesante después de unos minutos dejaba de serlo, pero al menos para Bella seguía siendo interesante.

—Que aire tan limpio se respira aquí —dijo la castaña absorbiendo todo el aire que pudo retener en sus pulmones y después dejándolo salir—. No podrás sacarme fácilmente de aquí.

—Tenemos una semana completa aquí, disfruta todo lo que puedas.

—Una semana no será suficiente para poder limpiar mis pulmones con ese delicioso aire después de haberlos contaminado durante casi 18 años con el aire de la ciudad —nuevamente repitió el proceso anterior de inhalación y exhalación—. Pero disfrutaré de todo.

—Por cierto, no olvides usar bloqueador —dijo e inconscientemente Edward acarició el brazo desnudo de Bella queriendo demostrar que su blanca piel podía sufrir quemaduras pero lo único que logró ver fue como la piel de la chica se erizaba ante su toque.

—No, no lo olvidaré —dijo moviendo su brazo para alejarlo de los dedos de Edward.

—Bien —fue lo único que el chico logró pronunciar.

Siguieron observando el lugar en silencio hasta que Edward pensó que era un buen momento para sugerir acercarse en lo que sus impuntuales familias llegaban.

—¿Quieres observar de más cerca? —le preguntó a Bella y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisilla en el rostro que le hizo a Edward preguntarse el porqué había tardado tanto en decirle eso.

Le extendió la mano y ella la tomó rápidamente emocionada por acercarse y ver de más cerca. Caminaron a través del terreno de tierra cubierto de grava pequeña en donde estacionaban los autos hasta llegar a unas escaleras de madera con barandal del mismo material por ambos lados, primero bajó Bella y luego Edward la siguió, llegaron hasta un puente de tablas que conducía hasta una pequeña terraza de madera con barandales de metal color negro, había una mesa justo en el centro y dos sillas largas.

—Esto es lujoso —dijo la castaña mientras observaba el lugar en donde se encontraba de pie. Sintió el sol tostar su piel y observó que hacía falta algo que hiciera sombra—. ¿Por qué no hay algún techo?

—Teníamos sombrillas grandes pero como comprenderás todos los lugares son inseguros y una vez nos robaron así que decidimos que solo se sacarían cuando hubiera personas —explicó Edward.

La verdad es que ya empezaba a sentirse acalorado, tuvo que arremangarse las mangas de la delgada camiseta que llevaba hasta los codos y aprovechó para desabotonarse los dos primeros botones, por suerte Bella sí que había escogido ropa cómoda, nada mejor que unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes para el clima del lugar.

—Wow —se escuchó la voz de la chica lejos de él—. Se siente un delicioso viento por aquí.

Edward se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, sus manos estaban apoyadas en los barandales negros y su cabello sujeto en una liga se movía atractivamente por el ligero aire que los rozaba. Sí, definitivamente había un delicioso viento.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, y también a mi familia —dijo Bella girando su rostro un poco hacia Edward que estaba de pie a su lado.

—De nada —le sonrió el chico acercando su rostro hacia el de ella para intentar besarla, claro desde luego que Bella se caracterizaba por tener una familia inoportuna y esa no fue la excepción, cuando sus labios estaban por chocar, la bocina de un par de autos los hizo entrar en razón y ambos se giraron completamente para ver los autos de ambas familias estacionarse.

—Creo que ya llegaron —dijo la chica adelantándose a subir.

—Sí —dijo Edward aun de pie en el mismo lugar mientras observaba a Bella subir corriendo las escaleras de madera—, tus padres llegaron en el momento más inoportuno.

Las ruedas de las maletas de las chicas se escuchaban al pasar por el suelo de madera de la casa de Edward, los pasos eran un poco más silenciosos. Hasta el final estaban los padres de Edward y los padres de Bella junto a sus 5 hermanos ya que James no había podido ir por cuestiones de

trabajo, frente a ellos caminaban en silencio Edward y Bella y a unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos caminaba un hombre vestido de traje de mayordomo, era un hombre mayor y con apariencia gruñona, desde el momento en que se había presentado ante ellos su rostro había causado miedo en todos, a excepción de Edward, pero era por ese motivo que todos caminaban en silencio.

—¿A dónde vamos? —susurró Bella lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Edward.

—Nos llevará a nuestras habitaciones —le informó mientras seguían caminando.

—¿Seguro? Creo que quiere llevarnos a alguna habitación de tortura —dijo provocándole una sonrisa al modelo.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no tenemos habitación de tortura en esta casa.

—Qué alivio escuchar eso —dijo sarcástica.

Siguieron caminando hasta subir a un segundo piso.

—Lamento informarles que varias habitaciones están siendo remodeladas —dijo el hombre con acento británico—. Solo tenemos listas las habitaciones de la pareja Cullen y la pareja Swan, claro que si gustan pueden acomodarse como quieran, solo es una sugerencia.

—Gracias, Antonio, puedes retirarte si gustas —dijo Edward y el hombre solo asintió para desaparecer casi mágicamente.

—Lamento el inconveniente con las habitaciones —se disculpó Edward—, pero podemos dormir de dos personas en la misma habitación.

—Yo duermo con Paul —dijo rápidamente Leah pero sus padres y Bella negaron con la cabeza mucho antes de que terminara de decir la oración.

—No, tú y yo dormiremos juntas —dijo Bella observando a la gemela que amenazó con asesinarla con su mirada—. Paul y Sam dormirán en la misma habitación, Jessica y Seth en otra.

—Es una pena que esto esté pasando —habló Esme—. No creímos que el problema de la remodelación de la casa de Edward tardaría tanto.

—No es problema, señora Esme —dijo Bella amablemente—. Para nosotros no es ningún problema compartir habitación.

La madre de Edward le sonrió y volteó a ver a su esposo para ambos asentir en sincronía.

—Muy bien, entonces los dejaremos instalarse en sus habitaciones —habló Carlisle—. En una hora tendremos la comida lista para que bajen al comedor.

—Muchas gracias —coreó la familia de Bella.

Después de eso los padres de Edward se marcharon y los hermanos de Bella empezaron a correr por el amplio pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas para escoger las habitaciones en donde pasarían una larga y divertida semana.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de pie observando el alboroto de los niños.

—Tu familia es increíble —susurró Edward sin despegar su mirada de Jessica y Sam que corrían de una habitación a otra.

—Tus padres también son increíbles —él volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Les gustas —dijo el muchacho—. A mis padres, en verdad les gustas.

—De eso se trata ¿no?

—Sí.

Bella salió de la habitación que Leah había escogido para ellas. En la mañana había estado de muy buen humor y le molestaba que su infantil hermana intentara arruinarle el día con las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba. La verdad era que Bella se estaba empezando a preocupar por la unión tan cercana entre Leah y Paul, a todos lados iban juntos y también los vio besándose o creyó verlos, ya no estaba segura…. Los gemelos solían ser unidos pero también había un límite para serlo ¿no?

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al final en donde había una puerta con un letrero hecho a mano de "no molestar" levantó su mano y se debatió entre tocar o marcharse del lugar, después de todo no tenía que arruinar el día de los demás por sus preocupaciones o por lo que pudo haber visto mal.

Dejó caer su mano a su costado y cuando se iba a dar la media vuelta para marcharse la puerta se abrió y Edward la observó sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo, ya no tenía que ir a buscarla.

—Bella ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Solo quería hablar pero si estás ocupado creo que iré a perderme por ahí —dijo la chica sonriendo y se dio media vuelta.

Edward la detuvo sujetándola del brazo y apegando la espalda de la castaña a su pecho.

—Nunca dije que estaba ocupado —le susurró en el odio juguetonamente—. ¿Entras o caminamos?

Bella se liberó de los brazos del muchacho y se giró para ver la habitación de él y después negar con la cabeza.

—Caminamos —contestó.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, era ya tan común en ellos. Durante el mes que llevaban siendo "novios" a todos lados iban con sus manos entrelazadas, en la escuela, en la calle, al trabajo de Edward, ahora incluso aunque nadie los estuviera viendo iban con sus manos entrelazadas.

Ya había llegado la tarde, de hecho habían pasado de la comida pero Edward lo creyó necesario al ver que la chica a su lado no se veía de ánimo para regresar a su casa. Lo cierto es que ya se estaba preocupando, no habían hablado en todo el rato que llevaban caminando por los viñedos, solo estaban en silencio.

El muchacho soltó la mano de Bella para poder pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella, se detuvieron y la escuchó suspirar.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ambos se detuvieron y Edward depositó un beso en la cabeza de la muchacha.

—Hace unos días vi a Leah y a Paul extrañamente unidos —susurró Bella como si intentara que nadie más escuchara.

—Yo siempre los veo juntos, no he visto nada de malo —dijo Edward.

—Es solo que… bueno no sé exactamente lo que vi pero… —suspiró—. Creí ver a mis hermanos besándose y no sé si solo vi mal o en verdad se estaban besando pero estaban muy juntos y no sé qué hacer porque Leah me estuvo lanzando sus miradas asesinas durante casi una hora después de no dejarla dormir en la misma habitación que Paul.

—Bueno —el muchacho se aclaró la garganta—. Primero tenemos que saber si viste bien o solo fue una jugada de la distancia —aconsejó—, sí es verdad pueden acudir a citas con algún psicólogo y si no es verdad puedes comprarte unos lentes para mejorar tu vista —dijo bromeando y logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Bella—. Vas a ver que todo se arreglará más rápido de lo que piensas. Pero solo te digo que los gemelos suelen ser así de unidos cuando permanecen a una familia grande, sobre todo que ellos son los de en medio así que no te preocupes, pueden estar pasando solo por una etapa.

Bella asintió y recargó su frente en el hombro de Edward.

La noche había caído y por alguna razón Leah seguía molesta.

Cuando la chica entró a tomar una ducha Bella salió de su habitación, llevaba puesta su pijama color amarillo que tenía pintados pollitos con mostacho por todos lados, su cabello estaba

sujeto en dos coletas que reposaban sobre sus hombros por lo que se veía más joven de lo que era.

Por segunda vez en el día fue hacia la habitación de Edward pero a diferencia de la primera vez que no se decidía en tocar o no, esta vez sí lo hizo sin si quiera detenerse a pensar.

Cuando el muchacho abrió la puerta y la vio pensó que ninguna modelo habría podido ponerse un pijama como la de Bella junto a ese peinado y verse tan bien como la castaña se veía en ese momento.

—Debe ser mi día de suerte —dijo Edward dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Nunca ha venido a buscarte una chica a tu habitación dos veces en el mismo día? —preguntó la muchacha levantando sus cejas pícaramente, había aprendido un modo tan inocente de coqueteo.

—Nunca a una que quiero ver —dejó salir y luego se arrepintió, no era exactamente lo que quería decir, es decir, solo brotó de su boca y… ¿Por qué Bella no había reaccionado de ninguna forma?

La chica rodó los ojos segura de que Edward solo estaba bromeando como solía hacerlo todos los días en el colegio así que solo preguntó por lo que había ido a donde él.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos debatiéndose entre qué rayos contestar…

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos debatiéndose entre qué rayos contestar. ¿Qué chica se atrevía a ir a preguntar eso a la habitación de un hombre?

Oh sí, Bella. Solo ella podía hacerlo y verse tan inocente como se veía en ese momento ante los ojos del muchacho.

—Mi hermana sigue molesta conmigo y temo que si duermo en la misma habitación que ella no despierte intacta —explicó Bella.

Desde luego, ella solo se refería a dormir en la misma habitación, no exactamente juntos, en la cama… solo en el mismo lugar y en realidad no es como si no hubiera pasado antes. Aquella vez en la casa de los padres del muchacho ambos se habían quedado dormidos, no muy juntos pero sí en el mismo lugar.

Edward suspiró, asintió y se movió de la puerta hacia un lado para dejarla pasar, Bella entró a la habitación y el muchacho cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Estaba por tomar una ducha pero puedes sentarte y ver la televisión —ofreció Edward.

—Gracias —dijo la castaña caminando hacia el mueble al lado de la cama del muchacho para tomar el control remoto y encender la televisión.

El chico solo asintió y caminó al baño.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se apresuró a abrir la llave del agua que tenía calculada la temperatura ya que como le había dicho a Bella estaba a punto de tomar una ducha cuando ella tocó, de hecho ya se estaba desvistiendo y si la chica le hubiera prestado más atención hubiera notado que la camiseta del muchacho estaba al revés y que la cremallera de su pantalón estaba abajo, claro que esas eran cosas en las que ella no reparaba al estar frente a Edward.

Con la cabeza revuelta y el cuerpo acalorado entró a la ducha dejando que el agua cubriera su bien marcado cuerpo, cada centímetro de él era digno de ser el cuerpo de un modelo, no era el típico modelo larguiducho de revista de caballero, el más bien parecía ser el modelo que se ejercitaba surfeando y al mismo tiempo era fotografiado.

Cuando terminó de ducharse se vistió rápidamente en un pijama flojo y una camiseta blanca. Temía que si se tardaba más Bella a no estaría en su habitación y no entendía el porqué pero quería poder estar con ella aunque fuera solo un rato más.

Salió del baño sin secar su cabello dejando que las gotas de agua mojaran la camiseta, rastreó la habitación en busca de Bella pero no la vio por ningún lado, seguramente se había aburrido de estar ahí.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la televisión que se había quedado encendida para apagarla, cuando lo hizo escuchó la voz de Bella protestar.

—Hey, no lo hagas —dijo la voz de la chica y Edward volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar de origen de aquella voz.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la cama por lo que no se veía a simple vista.

—Creí que te habías marchado —dijo Edward sorprendido.

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho, colocó sus manos en sus caderas y negó.

—Booth estaba a punto de besar a Brennan y ahora no podré ver la escena hasta el próximo viernes en la repetición de las 2 de la madrugada —dijo riendo—. Tendrás que quedarte despierto conmigo hasta que pueda ver la escena.

—Me parece correcto —contestó Edward.

—Bien —ella observó la habitación y detuvo su mirada en el sillón del lugar—. Dormiré en el sillón —y dio un par de pasos para ser detenida por los brazos de Edward.

—Yo dormiré ahí, eres mi invitada y no sería caballeroso dejarte dormir en el sillón —dejó libre a Bella y empezó a caminar hacia el sillón.

—Pero técnicamente ya me habías dado una habitación así que no tienes que hacer eso, yo dormiré ahí.

Ambos dieron un paso hacia el sillón y chocaron brazo a brazo provocando que Bella se desequilibrara, Edward reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó por un brazo para evitar que cayera pero eso solo ocasionó que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre el sillón.

Bella cerró sus ojos pero al sentirse envuelta en los brazos de Edward los abrió rápidamente, ella estaba sobre el muchacho y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de él.

—Si no fueras tan terca esto no habría pasado —dijo el muchacho sonriéndole.

—Tú eres el terco.

Edward acunó el rostro de ella en sus manos, no se dijeron nada pero tampoco unieron sus labios como lo habrían hecho en otra ocasión, solo permanecieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos, buscando alguna excusa más para permanecer en esa posición tan cómoda.

—El sillón es más cómodo —dijo el modelo para romper el silencio.

—¿Estás diciendo que me dejaras dormir en la incomodidad de tu cama? —fingió indignación y se empezó a ponerse de pie—. Anda, yo no te morderé y sé que tu tampoco lo harás —ambos estaban de pie—. Durmamos en la misma cama —y cuando Bella terminó la oración y Edward creyó que habría sido buena idea permanecer sentado.

Tal vez él estaba exagerando, e incluso en su interior se sentía tan infantil a pesar de tener los 18 años cumplidos pero él jamás había dormido con ninguna chica, ni con su mamá, alguna prima, o novia… con nadie, con tan solo pensar el dormir con Bella lo hacía sentirse extraño y cómodo a la vez, tal vez fue por eso que solo pudo asentir sintiéndose incapaz de negarle nada a la castaña de pijama amarilla.

—¿De qué lado quieres dormir? —preguntó Bella deteniéndose frente a la cama.

—Del lado que sea, no importa, escoge tú —sugirió Edward.

—En realidad a mí tampoco me importa, siempre duermo con mi hermana, por cierto no me muevo mucho mientras duermo así que no te preocupes porque invada tu espacio ni nada…

—Parece que para ti todo esto no es de mucha importancia.

—Bueno, siempre duermo con mis hermanas o hermanos así que no es nada nuevo —se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

—Pero yo no soy tu hermano —dijo Edward con un extraño brillo en su sonrisa, se estaba sintiendo más relajado cuando se acercó a ella—. ¿Tienes eso en claro?

Bella rió y cuando menos acordó su espalda pegaba en el acolchado de la cama y Edward estaba sobre ella con una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y la otra sosteniendo todo su peso.

—¿Acaso quieres obligarme a tener sexo contigo? —dijo Bella confiada de que estaba a salvo.

—Sabes que no lo haría —deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de la chica—. Pero deberías de tener más en cuenta que no soy ninguno de tus hermanos y que no debes de decir esas palabras ante ningún hombre.

Bella tragó, de repente entendió lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser y eso le molestó, era cierto Edward no era su hermano y si fuera otro chico tal vez todo se hubiera mal interpretado y las cosas habrían terminado mal. Se sintió con ganas de darse topes contra la pared pero eso tampoco iba a ayudar de nada, salvo volverla más tonta y no era eso lo que necesitaba.

—Tienes razón —habló y desvió su vista de la del muchacho—. Gracias por advertirme eso.

Edward se sentó a un lado de Bella pero ella permaneció aun más tiempo sobre su espalda con su vista al techo beige de la habitación. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Edward observándola.

—Que eres un buen chico —habló—. Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas pedido esto, fingir ser tu novia me ha resultado muy divertido durante este mes. Te lo agradezco.

Él se recostó junto a Bella y ella rodó sobre su espalda para poder ver bien a su "novio".

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, hay algo malo en esto —ella frunció el ceño levemente y Edward colocó su dedo índice entre las cejas de la chica para que dejara de hacer esa expresión que podía dejarle arrugas en un futuro—. Te he hecho mentirle a tu familia y eso no está bien.

—Algún día se los diré y probablemente me castigaran pero cuando recuerde en todo lo que nos hemos divertido en este tiempo sé que valdrá la pena —Edward sonrió y movió su cabeza en un intento de negar pero ya que su cabeza reposaba sobre el acolchonado no tuvo tanto éxito—. Hablo en serio. Cuando vas a casa los viernes todo es tan animado, la cena y la noche de película nunca habían sido tan geniales, antes era divertida pero ahora lo es más. También has ayudado mucho a Jessica a subir su promedio en la primaria y eso sin duda te lo agradezco aun más.

—Te equivocas —musitó Edward—. Eso ha sido gracias a su estupenda hermana mayor. Y en cuanto a la noche de películas para mí es un honor poder pertenecer. Cuando era niño crecí entre personas grandes y tuve que estar obligado a madurar a temprana edad. Mis padres siempre viajaban y nunca podía tener una noche en familia pero ahora estando contigo y tu familia todo ha sido maravilloso.

—Entonces ambos somos felices con esta mentira —dijo Bella. Su voz empezaba a escucharse ronca y el sueño estaba empezando a combatir con ella—. Espero que todo termine bien.

—También yo —susurró y se movió un poco en su lugar para poder besar la frente de la muchacha—. Hay que acostarnos bien antes de que te quedes dormida.

Ella asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie, Edward fue el que acomodó la cama retirando las almohadas que no necesitaban y solo dejando un par sobre la cama.

Bella se acostó del lado derecho de la cama y aunque no hacía frio se cubrió con las dos cobijas hasta los hombros. Edward la imitó pero a diferencia de ella él se acostó sobre su espalda mientras que ella se había acostado sobre su hombro quedando de lado.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando Bella había caído en los brazos de morfeo y tal vez fue solo su imaginación o parte de un sueño pero creyó escuchar de la voz de Edward un…

"Buenas noches… mi amor" para después sentir los labios de él sobre su frente.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero les este gustando, un review?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Edward abrió sus ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de la castaña. El rostro de ella lucía tan relajado que le provocó las ganas de volver a cerrar sus ojos y dormir pero no lo hizo, una porque era muy tarde para volver a dormir y otra porque decidió acariciar la mejilla de Bella. Rozó únicamente su dedo índice sobre la blanca piel de la muchacha, trazó una línea invisible hacia arriba y luego otra hacia abajo, en el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa.<p>

Ella estaba despierta, probablemente desde mucho antes que Edward.

—Buenos días —susurró él aun dudando que Bella estuviera despierta.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella sin abrir sus ojos pero su voz se escuchaba aun adormilada por lo que seguramente, pensó Edward, se había despertado cuando él la había acariciado.

—Abre tus ojos —pidió.

—No quiero —contestó la castaña imitando la voz de una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche—. ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga?

Él intentó encogerse de hombros pero como siempre no lo logró así que solo dijo lo que había estado pensando desde que despertó.

—Quiero ver tus ojos.

Bella abrió sus ojos de golpe sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras, nadie se había detenido a preguntar o pensar en sus ojos, eran tan comúnmente castaños que pasaban desapercibidos antes cualquier persona.

¿Por qué Edward quería ver sus ojos?

De pronto sintió sus mejillas acaloradas y temió sonrojarse por lo que decidió cubrirse con la cobija hasta la cabeza.

—Creo que esa no es la mejor manera de poder ver tus ojos —dijo el muchacho riendo.

—No me gusta cuando mantienen la mirada en mí —dijo Bella debajo de las cobijas.

A Edward le pareció tierna la acción de ella y acarició su cabeza por encima de las cobijas o al menos intentando hacerlo.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos levantemos —dijo cambiando de tema—. Tenemos un problema ¿sabes?

Bella se descubrió la cabeza y lo observó unos segundos para después desviar su mirada.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa, queriendo salir rápidamente de la cama. Se sintió como una tonta al ver la situación en la que había estado, ella misma había tenido esa idea y ahora ella era la única nerviosa.

—Son las 8 de la mañana y no podemos salir como si nada los dos de la misma habitación a no ser que quieras que piensen "mal" de nosotros —la muchacha cerró los ojos entendiendo todo.

Ambos salieron de la cama, Bella se quitó las ligas que sostenían su cabello y lo acomodó sobre su espalda dejando formar largas ondas. Edward en cambio solo se revolvió el cabello para que no luciera tan "me-acabo-de-levantar" y observó a la muchacha que estaba del lado contrario de la cama. Solo habían dormido en la misma cama pero se sentía tan… bien.

—Yo saldré primero —habló Edward abriendo el primer cajón del buró que estaba a un lado de su cama y sacó un celular de emergencia, sobre el buró reposaba su celular rojo, caminó hasta Bella y se lo entregó—. Te mandaré un mensaje para avisarte que es seguro salir sin que haya nadie vigilando, en cuanto te lo envíe tienes que salir.

—Está bien —contestó asintiendo rápidamente.

Edward ni se preocupó por cambiarse a otra cosa que no fuera su pijama y de esa manera salió de la habitación. Bella esperó impaciente un par de minutos hasta que el aparato en su mano vibró anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Cuando lo revisó salió inmediatamente de la habitación y caminó con disimulo hasta la habitación de Leah y supuestamente ella. Entró de espaldas vigilando que nadie estuviera alrededor por lo que al cerrar la puerta y girarse vio que su hermana aun seguía en la habitación, parecía aun más molesta de lo que había estado el día anterior y la posición tan formal en la que estaba sentada la hizo parecer mayor casi como una madre que estaba lista para regañar a su hija.

—Buenos días —dijo Bella caminado hacia el lado de la cama en donde se encontraba su maleta, necesitaba cambiarse.

—¿En donde se supone que dormiste toda la noche? —preguntó Leah y su voz se escuchaba aun más molesta de lo que su rostro reflejaba.

—En el pasillo —contestó la chica dudando de que tan convincente podría llegarse a escuchar esa respuesta.

—Oh, ya veo. En el pasillo que también puede ser llamado la habitación de Edward ¿cierto? Hermana mentirosa —dijo incrédula.

Bella dejó su maleta sobre la cama y volteó a ver a su hermana menor que ya estaba de pie viéndola fijamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó a su hermana—. No espera —dijo con su mano recordando que los papeles no debían ser así, ella primero debía hablar con Leah sobre aquello que creyó ver y luego entrarían nuevamente al tema de la "mentirosa"—. Hay algo que quiero comentar primero.

La niña se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se endureció.

—Escucha —Bella intentó utilizar una voz amable par que las cosas entre ellas no resultaran aun peor—. Hace unos días creí ver algo y quisiera saber si es verdad —esperó a que Leah hablara pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros—. Yo… creo que vi a Paul y a ti demasiado juntos…

—Siempre estamos juntos.

—Sí, pero los vi besándose.

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Leah se abrieron tan grandes que Bella temió que fueran a salirse de su lugar, no entendía la expresión del rostro de su hermana ¿Era de sorpresa o se incredibilidad?

La pequeña castaña negó con la cabeza y luego soltó una carcajada desesperada hasta que cayó de rodillas en el suelo con sus brazos envolviendo su estomagó y su risa entrecortada. Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse de aquel ataque de risa y otro minuto más sobándose ambas rodillas.

—Tú sí que estás loca o ciega —dijo Leah después de haber recuperado el aliento—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que mi hermano gemelo y yo nos besamos?

—Bueno, como dije antes. Creí verlos…

—Pero es mi hermano, eso incluso se puede considerar enfermo, es tan… tonto. Que Paul y yo seamos muy unidos no significa que nos besemos y cosas así —se estremeció y negó con la cabeza, amaba a su hermano pero había límites para amar a alguien como un familiar—. No entiendo si solo buscas encubrirte con esa idea absurda que has sacado o de plano estas volviéndote loca porque te juro que no encuentro una explicación.

En ese momento Bella sentía su cerebro completamente revuelto por lo que se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar a las últimas palabras de su hermana. Lo que la tranquilizaba en ese momento era que al parecer solo había visto mal a sus dos hermanos, probablemente si necesitaba lentes.

—¿Encubrirme? —preguntó Bella pestañeando y recordando las palabras de su hermana menor.

—No te hagas la inocente, a diferencia de ti, yo si me aseguró de las cosas que escucho o veo —dijo la chica de nuevo molesta—. Sé que estás mintiendo con tu noviazgo con Edward.

Bien, eso era algo que definitivamente Bella no se esperaba y Leah se dio cuenta de ellos por lo que continuó mientras su hermana parecía estar completamente confundida.

—Estoy molesta contigo por mentirnos, ¿Quién crees que somos? ¿Por qué nos mientes? —la pequeña hermana menor no estaba molesta, más bien se sentía desilusionada de que su hermana mayor le hubiera mentido, su ejemplo a seguir le había fallado—. Nos mentiste, a nuestra familia ¿Por un chico? ¿Qué fue lo que Edward te dijo que accediste a engañarnos haciéndonos creer él era tu novio?, dime —exigió saber con lagrimas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué finges ser su novia?

La habitación se quedó en un profundo silencio, ninguna de las dos hermanas hizo el menor ruido durante varios minutos que pudieron haberse alargado más de no haber sido porque el sollozo de Leah se escuchó por la habitación, Bella levantó la mirada y vio a su hermana limpiarse una lágrima que le partió el corazón en dos. Jamás se imaginó que esa mentira podía lastimar a su familia.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora, justo cuando…?

—A mí me gusta Edward —dijo Bella con el corazón en la garganta, le latía tan rápido que sentía que vomitaría o algo peor, pero lo había dicho tan natural como no creyó poder decirlo nunca.

—Pero no te gustaba antes, lo sé —susurró Leah.

—Pero ahora sí.

—¿Cuáles son las no tan buenas noticias? —preguntó Edward apenas había alcanzado a Bella.

Ambos habían ido a caminar por los viñedos y en su camino se encontraron con el establo del lugar, unos hermosos caballos habían llamado completamente la atención de la chica por lo que Edward, para complacerla, los pidió prestados. Estuvieron alrededor de una hora practicando ya que Bella no sabía montar a caballo, después de todo era una chica de ciudad. Solo pasaron unos minutos para que ella agarrara el ritmo y habían empezado a trotar sobre sus caballos. Después de media hora la muchacha resultó ser una experta en caballos, tal vez porque el caballo blanco con manchas cafés era más agradable que el caballo negro de Edward o tal vez ella era mejor de lo que pensaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

El modelo se permitió observarla detenidamente mientras dejaba que se adelantara solo un poco. En el colegio Bella era muy seria, solo hablaba con dos muchachas tan comunes como ella misma, en las diferentes clases la castaña no hablaba o volteaba a ver a los demás, vivía en su propio mundo pero tal vez eso se debía al amor por su familia, tal vez, pensó, ella buscaba tranquilidad en el colegio y por eso prefería mantenerse en silencio. También Edward había observado que ella solía no llevar alguna tarea, no era seguido pero en esas ocasiones en las que

no cumplía con sus deberes ignoraba al profesor dando esa imagen de desinteresada a todos, eran esas veces cuando él volteaba hacia la esquina del salón para poder verla.

Una semana antes de que él pensara en ella como su cómplice para esa mentira se dedicó a observarla desde lejos y no encontró nada interesante en ella pero fue justo eso lo que le interesó de ella, después de un mes aun ni siquiera él mismo comprendía su manera de pensar.

Ahora con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose Bella era la chica más interesante para él, la conocía y la desconocía al mismo tiempo. Como en ese instante, sabía que había algo malo, el rostro de la chica lucía confundido y un poco apagado, había hablado muy poco por no decir que solo lo necesario.

Se había quedado tan atento observando su espalda que no se dio cuenta cuando ella empezó a acelerar el paso hasta que la empezó a ver más lejos, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza y la alcanzó para hacerle esa pregunta.

Bella había mencionado que no tenía muy buenas noticias y él quería saberlas.

—Cosas —contestó la muchacha después de unos minutos.

Edward rodó los ojos, detuvo su caballo y de un brinco saltó hacia el piso.

Bella al escuchar un ruido volteó inmediatamente con el corazón acelerado, pensó que podría haberse caído del caballo pero el mismo bajó por lo que al verlo de pie en el suelo se tranquilizó.

—Sé que hay algo que te preocupa —habló Edward. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y él continuó—. ¿Es algo que no me puedes decir?

Ella nuevamente volteó a verlo, su expresión seria contagió la de Edward.

—Técnicamente hay muchas cosas que no te puedo decir, Edward —volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

Ambos estaban ya detenidos, aunque ella aun seguía sobre el caballo y él debía alzar la cabeza para poder verla. La muchacha suspiró pero no habló, permaneció en silencio por primera vez incómodo. Era una estúpida.

—¿Por qué?, Si tú y yo… —dejó sin completar la oración. No había un "Tú y yo" entre ellos, le estaba empezando a costar trabajo recordarlo.

—Esto es solo un juego —dijo Bella más que nada para recordárselo a ella misma, la palabra "juego" estaba por delante de todo o tal vez la palabra "mentira" pero se escuchaba mejor la primera palabra, la ultima era quizás muy traicionera—. Este juego puede estar en peligro ¿sabes?

Edward tardó en analizar sus palabras puesto que algo en él se había apagado.

—¿Peligro? —logró pronunciar casi en un susurro, no pudo verla fijamente, su mirada se había perdido en algún punto del campo verde por donde se habían detenido.

—Mi hermana. Leah se ha dado cuenta de que estamos

mintie… "jugando a ser novios", no estaba molesta conmigo porque no la dejara dormir junto a mi hermano, estaba molesta conmigo porque les mentí, mientras me decía eso estaba llorando y me dolió verla así —suspiró nuevamente haciendo una larga pausa y continuó—. Una vez les mentí a mis padres, cuando tenía 15 años fingí ser la hermana de un chico, yo no sabía porque necesitaba una hermana pero aun así accedí, él chico estaba relacionado con personas peligrosas y una noche hubo una pelea

que terminó con armas de fuego y dos muertos, yo estaba ahí y fui a prisión durante 9 días, para poder salir de ahí mis padres tuvieron que pagar una fianza muy costosa, hicieron todo lo posible para conseguir el dinero suficiente, pidieron prestamos tras préstamo con el banco y vecinos o compañeros de trabajo, cuando lo reunieron fueron por mí.

Ella guardó silencio y Edward le extendió la mano, ella primero vio la mano y después la tomó para bajar del caballo, no cayó al suelo si no a los brazos del muchacho que la sostuvo con firmeza. Bella continuó, sintiéndose reconfortada por los brazos del chico.

—Deje a mis padres en la ruina durante mucho tiempo pero a pesar de haberles mentido ellos jamás me castigaron porque sabían que yo sola había aprendido la lección. Una noche mientras cenábamos le prometí a toda mi familia que jamás les mentiría de nuevo y así había sido hasta…

—Que llegué yo y te hice romper esa promesa —terminó por ella.

—No era eso lo que iba a decir —dijo con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero es la verdad. Estoy seguro que si yo no te hubiera propuesto esto jamás le habrías mentido de nuevo a tu familia, y no estarías así de triste en este momento.

Por fin los pies de la muchacha tocaron el suelo pero ninguno de los dos se alejó del otro, solo se quedaron ahí abrazados.

—Pero te veías tan apurado y desesperado que sentí que debía ayudarte —dijo después de unos segundos eternos de silencio.

—Creí que habías accedido porque querías algo a cambio —bromeó.

—Jessica quiere un perrito, por eso acepté esto —Edward rió—, pero no quise decirlo al principio porque sabía que te burlarías de mí, además que el perrito lo quiero hasta que ella salga de la primaria, ya que sus calificaciones hayan mejorado.

—¿Por qué siempre tu familia primero?

—Porque ellos también piensan en mi primero, Edward.

—Bella.

—¿Hmm?

—No quiero hacerte pasar por un mal rato de nuevo, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia, ni tus amigas o cualquier otra persona que sea importante para ti, así que —con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pensó en decirlo pero se lo guardó—, debemos terminar. No importa lo que digan mis padres, porque gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que la verdad es lo mejor que el humano puede tener como arma, así que esta noche durante la cena les diré a mis padres la verdad y también le aclararé todo a tu familia.

—Pero… —empezó a decir pero Edward la silenció colocando su dedo índice y medio sobre sus labios, disfrutó del tacto de los labios de Bella sobre su piel tanto que sintió que la respiración le había empezado a hacer falta.

—Ellos sabrán que mentiste para ayudarme a mí, me encargaré de aclarar todo, no tienes que preocuparte por eso más.

—Pero yo qui…

—Shh —no quería escuchar su voz en ese momento porque ella diría lo que él quería escuchar y no estaba bien. Él se había decidido a decir la verdad a sus padres, que no necesitaba una novia para ser más famoso, aunque sí para llenar una parte de él, eso último se lo iba a guardar para él mismo.

Después de eso no se dijeron nada más, caminaron en silencio y con sus caballos a un lado hasta llegar al establo para dejarlos en el lugar.

Al llegar la noche Bella se sentía intranquila en su habitación, Leah estaba en la ducha para prepararse para la cena "formal". Ella ya estaba completamente lista físicamente pero mentalmente hablando era un caos total, se sentía como un payaso con el maquillaje corrido, así de mal estaba.

—Estúpido Edward —susurró para sí mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre la cama.

¿Por qué había decidido eso él solo? ¿Estaba loco o qué?

Ni siquiera la había dejado hablar.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse, alisó con sus manos la tela de su vestido azul y notó que sus manos temblaban.

—Estúpido, estúpido —dijo nuevamente sintiéndose el doble de molesta conforme los segundos pasaban.

Sin soportarlo más se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta haciendo ruido con los tacones sobre la madera del piso. Salió de la habitación buscando con la mirada a Edward, no se encontraba por el pasillo y la luz de su habitación estaba apagada lo que significaba que ya había bajado hacia el comedor, se apresuró lo más que los tacones le permitieron para llegar abajo.

Cuando lo logró divisó a Edward de pie frente al sillón color blanco, también logró ver dos cabezas que eran las de los padres del muchacho. Aun no les había dicho nada porque en su rostro se mostraba el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

—Edward —dijo Bella entrando rápidamente en la estancia.

El chico abrió sus ojos al verla ahí entrando y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, le hizo una señal para que esperara pero ella le contestó con una señal de que lo necesitaba en ese momento, él volvió a negar y agitó su mano diciéndole que se marchara pero ella se negó.

Edward sabía que esa sería una lucha que él perdería así que se disculpó con sus padres y fue hasta donde estaba Bella de pie.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Edward susurrando aunque estaban lo suficientemente apartados de sus padres como para que pudiera hablar normal.

—No lo hagas —susurró de vuelta. Ahora que llevaba los tacones estaba casi a la misma altura que él.

—Esto es justo lo que quería evitar allá en los viñedos —dijo el muchacho pasándose una mano por su cabello—. Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar de tu boca y no quería escuchar al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, pues no lo hagas. Escucha, dices que haces esto por mí pero los problemas que fueron ocasionados ya pasaron así que no tienes porque hacerlo cuando no quieres y tienes esa cara de desesperado que me pide ayuda a gritos —el rostro de Edward se suavizó un poco dándose cuenta que en efecto había estado con una cara extraña todo el día.

—Pueden venir nuevos problemas…

—Pero me debes un perrito…

—Mañana vamos a comprar un perrito entonces…

—Vamos juntos…entonces —dijo Bella.

Edward suspiró, dio un paso hacia ella y la rodeó con ambos brazos, besó su cabello, su frente, una de sus mejillas y cuando sus labios se iban a rozar con los de ella un par de toces falsas lo interrumpieron a medio camino. Ambos voltearon a direcciones contrarias siguiendo los sonidos de esas toces falsas. Por un lado estaban los padres de Bella y por el otro lado los padres de Edward, sonreían levemente como si quisieran ocultarlas.

—Primero la cena y después el postre —dijo el padre de Bella y la hizo sonrojarse.

—¿Puedo comer el postre en mi habitación? —preguntó Edward y la muchacha se sonrojó aun más pero sin embargo no se alejó de los brazos del chico.

—Estúpido —musitó ella y mientras su padre asentía.

—Gracias, gracias, Bella —susurró en su oído—. Si sigues así me enamorare de ti —la chica se tensó—. Y no te va a gustar.

* * *

><p>hola, adoro a este par, espero y les este gustando.. un review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones habían terminado. Esas vacaciones que habían durado tan poco y que Edward ya empezaba a extrañar. Observó por su ventana viendo el agradable sol de mayo que se extendía por los cielos, nada mejor que estar en la playa disfrutando del clima… sacudió su cabeza y regresó su atención al cuaderno de apuntes que reposaba sobre la mesa del escritorio.<p>

Se sentía presionado, los exámenes llegarían pronto y luego también estaba su partida al extranjero por cuestiones de su trabajo pero había otra cosa más importante que esas dos anteriores, el cumpleaños de Bella, el cumpleaños de ella estaba a tan solo unos días antes de su partida así que por suerte si podían pasar el día juntos el problema sería si la castaña quería pasar el día de su cumpleaños con él.

Después de todo no eran nada más que buenos amigos.

Sí, buenos amigos, esa había sido la frase que Bella había empezado a utilizar cuando ellos dos estaban solos, ahora ya no eran cómplices ni mentirosos sino "buenos amigos".

Edward estaba empezando a odiar esas palabras cuando provenían de la boca de la muchacha que él prefería besar.

—Fabuloso —gruñó, ahora no podía apartar su mente de los labios de Bella.

Ya casi no se habían besado, cuando intentaba besarla ella corría el rostro y solo se besaban en la mejilla, tal vez durante las vacaciones Edward había dicho algo malo y ella se había molestado, no sabía y quería arreglar aquello que estuviera mal entre ellos.

Decidió que necesitaba un descanso del estudio y se puso de pie para estirar su cuerpo un poco, dio vueltas a la habitación hasta que de nuevo se sentó para estudiar o al menos intentar hacerlo. Dirigió su vista al cuaderno de apuntes pero antes de que pudiera volver a leer alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación y ya que acostumbraba a cerrar la puerta con seguro tuvo que ponerse de pie para poder abrirla.

—Joven Edward —dijo la mujer de la limpieza—. Sus padres necesitan hablar con usted, lo esperan en la oficina —y sin decir nada más la mujer se marchó rápidamente.

Eso no iba bien, si sus padres necesitaban hablar con él significaban malas noticias.

Salió de su habitación y bajó hasta la primera planta para después dirigirse hacia la oficina de juntas de su casa, cuando entró divisó a sus padres sentados frente a la computadora de la oficina, sus rostros eran serios y sus miradas firmes, esto llevó al muchacho a pensar que definitivamente había algo mal.

—Papá, mamá —dijo Edward llamando la atención de sus padres—. Estoy aquí.

—Gracias por venir —habló Carlisle a su hijo—. Tenemos noticias y no son precisamente agradables —dijo usando un tono de voz firme que para cualquier persona podía parecer molesto, por suerte él ya se había acostumbrado a esa voz.

—Eso supuse —suspiró Edward—. ¿De qué se trata?

—La compañía de modelaje de MAK's quiere que trabajes con ellos para unos anuncios comerciales, serán diversos —dijo Esme.

Bien, según recordaba Edward tener trabajo no era una mala noticia y mucho menos con la agencia de modelaje MAK's que solo contrabata a modelos, tanto femeninos como masculinos, con años de experiencia. Cuando pasó aquel problema con su ex-novia había perdido cualquier esperanza de tener una posibilidad de trabajar ahí así que definitivamente para él era una buena noticia. ¿Qué podía estar mal?

—¿Por qué es una mala noticia? —preguntó aun sabiendo que no podía haber una mala notica en ese trabajo.

—Trabajarás con otros modelos, ya no serás tú solo así que…

—Ya he arreglado mis problemas con compañeros de trabajo —ciertamente antes él no solía trabajar con cualquier personas, siempre terminaba discutiendo con todo el mundo ya que su actitud era un poco prepotente y sacaba a todos de sus casillas pero en el último año su actitud había empezado a cambiar para bien—. No tengo ningún problema con eso.

—Aun no me dejas terminar —le dijo su madre manteniendo su sereno tono de voz—. Sé que tu actitud ha mejorado bastante pero no es eso lo que nos preocupa, hijo, son las personas con las que vas a trabajar. Los otros modelos son el joven Mike y la joven Rennesme.

Y ahora entendía porque era una mala noticia.

¿Trabajar con ellos dos?

Mike, el modelo rubio que le había quitado su trabajo, su chica y encima le había hecho pasar un mal rato a Bella en la fiesta, simplemente no.

Y luego estaba Rennesme, la chica que le mintió a todo el mundo diciendo que Edward le había pagado para que fingiera ser su novia, la misma que se había ido con Mike, la misma que había manchado su nombre en la agencia de modelos, la misma que le había roto el corazón. Definitivamente no.

No necesitaba pensar dos veces para saber que era una mala idea, sin embargo antes que sus sentimientos estaba el trabajo y si rechazaba a esa agencia podía arruinar su carrera a temprana edad además que también les haría pensar a "esas" personas que aun le afectaba todo eso.

—Tienes hasta mañana para pensar sobre el trabajo, la agencia nos informó que puedes contestar hasta mañana en la noche —Edward asintió—. Piénsalo bien.

—Sí, lo haré —se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta pero nuevamente volteó a sus padres—. Saldré unos minutos.

Sus padres no dijeron nada pues sabían que la decisión era solo de Edward y que ahora necesitaba aclarar su mente, sin embargo todos tenían presente que era una oportunidad única y que la decisión que tomara influiría en su futuro.

Eran de esos días que Bella no planeaba salir ni siquiera al patio por lo que arreglar su cabello y quitarse la pijama no habían estado en sus planes para ese día, total solo estaría

estudiando para por lo menos lograr sacar un 8 en su examen, ella no era la chica más inteligente del colegio así que esas notas eran a lo más que aspiraba.

Mientras repasaba sus notas jugaba con el lápiz de colores que le había regalado Jessica, lo movía entre sus dedos de un lado a otro y cuando timbró su celular se sobresaltó dejando caer el lápiz al suelo, este rodó hasta quedar debajo del armario que compartía con Leah.

Bella rodó los ojos y tomó su celular para ver el número de Edward, tardó en contestar quizá demasiado. Se suponía que no se verían ese día ¿Por qué le marcaba?

Suspiró y contestó el aparato.

—Bella, te necesito —le había dicho Edward cuando apenas había llevado el celular a su oído.

—Sí, buenos días —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Escuchó reír al muchacho a través del celular.

—Buenos días —saludó el chico—. Perdón por llamar así pero quiero verte, necesito hablar contigo ¡Oh mi voz de la razón! —Bella rió mientras negaba con su cabeza—. ¿Crees que podamos vernos?

—¿Es tan importante? Sabes que no soy una chica de buenas notas ¿verdad? —dijo dirigiéndose a su armario—. Tengo que estudiar.

—Te juro que si no fuera importante no te interrumpiría en tus estudios —contestó Edward rezando porque ella le dijera un simple "sí"—. Pero si no puedes está bien…

—Nos vemos en 40 minutos en el parque cerca de la plaza.

—¿Por qué no en tu casa? —preguntó.

—Es domingo y hay casa llena, además que James y su novia están aquí y la chica es admiradora tuya —de su armario sacó un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga corta con encaje—. Si quieres tener la mirada de la chica sobre ti puedes venir…

—Entonces nos vemos en 40 minutos en el parque —dijo el chico—, anotado.

—Claro, nos vemos —se despidieron y colgó al aparato para apresurarse a ir a la ducha.

Las chicas siempre llegaban tarde se recordó Edward volviendo a ver la hora en su celular faltaba un minuto para que se cumplieran los 40 minutos que Bella había pedido pero aun no había ni señal de ella.

Suspiró mientras esperaba unos segundos más debajo de la sombra de un árbol, llevaba puesta una playera azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla, de esa manera podía hacerse pasar como un chico normal pero para prevenir que nadie lo viera incluyó en su vestuario un par de lentes de sol. Esa era la ropa más normal que tenía una que por cierto había escogido Bella cuando fueron a comprar su vestido.

—Perdón por la tardanza —dijo la muchacha castaña mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas para poder tomar un poco de aire.

Edward se enderezó y dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, vio con disimulo al reloj de su celular y vio que apenas estaba cambiando de minuto así que técnicamente no había llegado tarde, había llegado con segundos de sobra.

—No te preocupes, no llegas tarde —dijo el modelo guardando el aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Bella se enderezó, su pecho aun se elevaba y bajaba debido a su acelerada respiración pero aun así eso no le impidió sonreír al ver a Edward con el atuendo que ella había escogido para él desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, no creyó que el algún día lo fuera a usar ya que en primer lugar esa no era su vestimenta habitual y en segundo lugar esa ropa había sido comprada en una tienda de ropa de usada pero ahí estaba frente a ella vistiendo de esa manera.

—Wow —dejó salir—. No creí que lo fueras a usar —dijo señalando su ropa.

—Mírame —se dio una vuelta con los brazos un poco abiertos para modelar frente a ella—. Me convenciste.

—Se te ve increíble. Ahora ves que no hay necesidad de vestir ropa de diseñador cuando con cualquier tipo de ropa luces genial…

—¿Eso es un halago? —preguntó riendo—. Porque ese es mi trabajo. Luces hermosa —le dijo, dando un paso grande para deshacer la distancia que los separaba—. Y gracias por venir hoy.

—Gracias y de nada. Pero me debes un café helado por hacerme salir con este calor infernal.

—Ten por seguro que tendrás todos los cafés helados que quieras hoy, así que —pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella—, vamos por uno y hablamos.

Caminaron juntos por el parque hasta un pequeño puesto de bebidas heladas, había más personas frente a ellos pero decidieron esperar en la fila ya que ambos empezaban a sentir sus

bocas secas y no tenían las ganas de seguir caminando bajo el sol hasta encontrar otro puesto. Después de varios minutos fueron atendidos y solo compraron una bebida que ambos compartirían. Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar vacio y alejado de todas esas parejas amorosas que parecían necesitar un cuarto de hotel rápidamente antes de que dieran un espectáculo, además que necesitaban hablar en privado.

—¿Qué tan importante es que debemos alejarnos de todos? —preguntó Bella dejándose caer sobre el pasto, habían llegado casi al finalizar el parque por lo que en definitiva estaban completamente solos, lo único que los rodeaba era naturaleza y un delicioso viento que hacia relajarse a ambos.

—Muy importante para mí —dijo Edward sentándose al lado de ella, quizá demasiado junto.

—Bien, entonces dilo ya —le animó la chica.

—Me dieron un trabajo en una empresa de modelaje muy importante pero no sé realmente que hacer, no quiero hacer una mala elección —le explicó.

—No encuentro nada de malo en eso.

—Yo tampoco, al principio, pero después de saber que no iba a trabajar solo y saber quiénes iban a ser mis compañeros es lo que me ha hecho dudar —volvió a suspirar, esos eran solo problemas de él y sin embargo ahí había recurrido a Bella para consultar algo que probablemente no debía ser su problema.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó la muchacha dando un trago a su café helado.

—Uno de ellos es Mike, el chico que te intentó tocar —dijo recordándole aquella noche—. Y el otro es Rennesme.

—No la conozco ¿verdad?

—Sí, te hablé de ella. Rennesme es mi ex-novia, aquella chica que manchó mi nombre en la agencia.

Bueno, sí, definitivamente la tenía difícil, pensó Bella.

—Acepta. Si no lo haces desperdiciaras una gran oportunidad que no sabes cuándo volverás a tener y además que les darías un mensaje equivocado a esos dos, no dejes que ellos piensen que te afecta estar cerca de ellos, deberías ir y hacerles frente, demuéstrales que eres un chico genial que no se deja afectar por el pasado y sobre todo que has madurado, verás que los dejarás sin habla —le aconsejó.

—Gracias y no sabes cuánto aprecio escuchar eso de ti. Pero aun hay más.

—Dilo, no lo digas todo por partes.

—Esa agencia de modelaje no está aquí, está fuera del país —los ojos de la chica no escondieron el asombro de las palabras de Edward.

Ambos sabían que en menos de un mes él se iría pero cambiar sus planes tan rápidamente e irse antes de lo normal era algo que Bella no se esperaba pero debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos y pensar en que era lo mejor para Edward y su futuro.

—¿Cuándo te irás? —preguntó sin poder verlo a los ojos.

—Si acepto sería la próxima semana —le contestó.

Bella asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

><p>hola, espero y les este gustando ya falta poco para terminar espero y les guste.<p>

un review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclairmer: La trama no me pertenece, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Solo me adjudico a** **la adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Bella tragó mientras sentía como Edward acariciaba su mejilla, cerró sus ojos al sentir los dedos del chico rozar la delicada piel de su rostro. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar y decirle aquello que rondaba por su cabeza por lo que solo pudo quedarse en silencio.<p>

Sintió los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, fue un beso suave, delicado, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo más profundo, un ligero roce.

Una voz femenina los alertó a ambos, había llegado la hora de partir.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por última vez, el muchacho le sonrió y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no estaba segura de si lo había logrado de cualquier manera no hubo tiempo, la voz femenina que salía de los altavoces del aeropuerto los volvió a interrumpir presionando a Edward para que fuera hasta la línea para entrar a su avión. Bella no podía creer que se estaba marchando.

Su vista permaneció clavada en la espalda del muchacho. A lo lejos escuchaba que decían su nombre pero no le prestaba atención a esa voz, su mente estaba triste como para hacerlo, su corazón estaba triste.

—Bella. Bella —sintió como la sacudían lentamente—. Bella, vamos linda.

La imagen fue tornándose borrosa y sintió que salía de escena.

—Bella, despierta —escuchó la voz de Edward susurrarle al oído.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, ya no se sentía sola ni triste, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban y una cálida respiración golpeaba contra un costado de su rostro, su vista se aclaró y vio el pecho de Edward que era cubierto por la camiseta blanca del uniforme del colegio.

Cierto, no había podido dormir en toda la noche así que cuando el muchacho fue a recogerla a su casa y notó esas marcas negras debajo de sus ojos le había sugerido dormir por unos minutos en el auto. ¡Gracias al cielo! Solo había sido un sueño más sin embargo eso no significaba que no sucedería pronto.

Seguramente él pronto se marcharía y ella no podría hacer nada al respecto.

—Ya llegamos —le habló susurrándole tiernamente.

—Gracias por despertarme —dijo Bella sentándose en el asiento del auto, palmeó su rostro levemente un par de veces para espabilarse y después talló sus ojos. Sintió unas manos acariciando su cabello de arriba abajo, como si estuviera peinándolo, desde luego eran las manos del muchacho que estaba a un lado de ella.

Él suspiró mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de la chica, quería llevar un mechón a su nariz y poder aspirar el aroma a durazno pero no lo hizo, solo acomodó su cabello sobre su espalda y le sonrió aunque ella ni siquiera estaba viéndolo. Sabía que la causa por la que Bella no había dormido casi nada era su culpa, si no le hubiera dicho ella estaría perfectamente despierta para concentrarse en el examen que tenían ese día…

A lo lejos se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la entrada a clases. ¡Rayos! Se habían retrasado.

Bella reaccionó rápidamente y sin darle tiempo al chofer para que abriera la puerta salió disparada del vehículo, caminó lentamente por la acera en lo que esperaba a que Edward fuera detrás de ella, cuando por fin el muchacho llegó a su lado ambos apresuraron el paso para ir a su clase. Lo peor que podía pasarles era llegar tarde en día de exámenes.

Llegaron al salón y la puerta ya estaba cerrada, dentro de este se escuchaba la voz de la profesora dando las instrucciones. Edward acercó su oído a la puerta e hizo una mueca. Él podía hacer lo que siempre hacía, entrar a clase sin siquiera tocar la puerta, todos lo volteaban a ver, incluso los profesores pero no le importaba, la única gran diferencia del antes y el ahora era que estaba junto a Bella y entrar de esa manera podría provocar mal entendidos.

Se decidió a hacer lo que cualquier chico normal haría, tocar la puerta.

Dio dos golpes a la puerta y escuchó como la profesora dejó de hablar para dirigirse a abrirla, él dio un paso atrás para quedar junto a Bella y la puerta se abrió.

—Creí que no vendrían, jóvenes —dijo la profesora, su rostro era neutro más no su voz que se escuchaba como si quisiera estrangularlos. Era la típica profesora de edad con anteojos pasados de moda que siempre estaba de mal humor y que le molestaba que la interrumpieran en clase.

—Perdone la tardanza, ha sido mi culpa —se disculpó Edward y tuvo que tomar la mano de Bella para que ella no dijera nada, después de todo era ella la que se había quedado dormida.

—Adelante, pero tengan en claro que tienen un retardo. Ambos —remarcó la última palabra mientras los dejaba entrar.

Juntos y con sus manos entrelazadas entraron a la clase. Bella levantó la mirada para ver como Kate y Angela la observaban pícaramente, intentaban reprimir unas sonrisas e incluso una de sus amigas ya se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior tornándolo de un rojo intenso, no le sorprendería que al final de la clase corriera al baño por papel para limpiar la sangre de su labio.

Mientras ambos se sentaban en sus pupitres, uno al lado del otro, la clase coreo un "uuh" burlesco. Ambos negaron y observaron el pizarrón.

La profesora les entregó sus exámenes y después de volver a repetir las instrucciones empezó el examen. Bella se sentía aun adormilada pero extrañamente el examen le parecía más sencillo de lo que imaginó, se sabía la mayoría de las respuestas. La suerte no corría de la misma manera por parte de Edward que estaba teniendo dificultades para contestar las preguntas, dudó en un par y las dejó para contestar al final. La hora pasó más rápido de lo normal, cuando la profesora pasó por su lugar recogió los exámenes toda la clase suspiró, unos de alivio, entre ellos Bella y otros de frustración, entre esos Edward.

La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia su chico pero antes de que pudiera hablar Angela y Kate la rodearon tomándola de ambas manos para ponerla de pie.

—Te la devolvemos en unos minutos, Edward —dijo Kate sonriendo.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus amigas la arrastraron por el salón, por el pasillo hasta llegar a los baños que antes de hablar se aseguraron de que estuvieran vacios.

—Dime pillína. ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? —preguntó Kate emocionada, ni siquiera intentaba ocultar el rostro pervertido que poseía en ese momento.

—Me quedé dormida —contestó con una verdad a medias.

—¿Juntos? —ahora fue el turno de Angela.

—No —mintió, sí técnicamente ella había estado dormida sobre Edward pero él no se había dormido así que no era un juntos, juntos, era un ¿Juntos separados?—. Simplemente me quedé dormida, como cualquier chica de mi edad que no haya podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

—Oh vamos, sé que has dejado de ser virgen —soltó Angela el doble de emocionada.

Eso era horrible, si sus amigas pensaban que lo había hecho con Edward que sería de toda el colegio entonces.

—Solo para que quede claro sigo siendo virgen…

—En las vacaciones no respondiste ninguno de mis mails y cuando llamé a tu casa James me dijo que habías ido a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de Edward ¿Qué tienes que decir con eso? —dijo Angela como si hubiera ganado la guerra.

—Que fui a pasar las vacaciones en casa de Edward JUNTO con mi familia —remarcó—, y su familia.

—Oh vamos, no me vas a decir que no hicieron nada en esas dos semanas…

—Que tú te estés revolcando en la cama junto a mi hermano no significa que yo haga lo mismo con Edw… mi novio —le dijo a su amiga.

—En primer lugar James es increíble en la cama —dijo Angela provocando que sus dos amigas hicieron muecas de repulsión—. Y en segundo lugar esto es sobre ti y el sexy modelo que tienes como novio.

—Bien solo para que te quede claro sigo siendo virgen, no hice nada con Edward y cuando lo hagas con mi hermano por favor encárguense de arreglar la sala, ¿entendido? —dijo Bella antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta del baño.

—Sabes que eso de decirle a tu mejor amiga que su hermano es bueno en la cama no es muy lindo —dijo Kate regañando a Angela mientras seguían a Bella—. Aparte de que es un pecado salir con el hermano de tu mejor amiga —siguió aun después de que habían salido del baño y se dirigían nuevamente al salón de clases—, se más respetuosa.

—Ya, seré prudente cuando tú entregues tus trabajos a tiempo —ahora era el turno de Angela para regañar a su amiga—. Seguramente olvidaste que hoy tenemos que entregar el proyecto de ciencias sociales.

—¿Teníamos tarea de Ciencias sociales? —preguntó Bella deteniéndose bruscamente a mitad de pasillo.

—Sí, pero nosotras no llevamos ciencias sociales juntas —dijo Angela—. Así que no te preocupes… ¿Ves? Si no la has hecho es porque en verdad estuviste haciendo cosas raras en las vacaciones…

—Ya déjala en paz —Kate le dio un leve golpe a su amiga en la cabeza y caminó unos pasos más para acercarse a Bella y entrelazar sus brazos—. No le hagas caso a esa niña pervertida, yo si te creo que aun sigues siendo vir…

—Te agradecería que no lo dijeras en el pasillo a todo volumen —dijo la castaña dejando ver una sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Oh por dios! —exclamó Angela, ambas chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga que tenía sus ojos clavados en su celular y una expresión de sorpresa—. Estoy revisando las actualizaciones del blog y dice que Edward ha aceptado un trabajo en el extranjero, es noticia de último momento.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo por un segundo, ella sabía que lo iba a aceptar pero… le dolía. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo que conducía al salón de clases en donde Edward se había quedado, cuando llegó lo observó, su frente estaba presionada contra el cristal de la ventana, sus ojos cerrados y tenía su celular en la mano, su dedo aun reposaba en la tecla de "enviar".

Entró al salón lentamente, ya no había nadie más ahí, y cerró la puerta tras ella, Edward la escuchó pero no volteó hacía ella, no se sentía con el derecho de verla.

Bella caminó hacía él y lo abrazó por la espalda, sintió todo el cuerpo del muchacho tensarse y luego tranquilizarse, suspiró y guardó su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Luces como si estuvieras arrepentido de tu elección —habló la muchacha después de varios minutos de haber permanecido en silencio.

Aun seguía abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Me siento arrepentido de mi elección —dijo Edward.

Se volteó lentamente y Bella lo soltó para después ser envuelta fuertemente en los brazos del súper modelo del cual estaba enamorada, su primer amor…

—No deberías estar arrepentido de tu elección, sabes que es lo correcto.

—Sé que es lo correcto para mi futuro, pero no siento que sea lo correcto para mi presente —besó su mejilla—. No lo siento.

—Pronto sentirás que fue correcta tu elección —desde ya estaba luchando porque su voz no se quebrara mientras decía esas palabras. ¿Separarse cuando apenas estaba iniciando?

—¿Bella?

—¿Edward? —le imitó y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

El muchacho la observó, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y ella hizo lo mismo, sus pequeñas manos reposando sobre las mejillas de él, sus ojos dejando ver cada sentimiento dentro de ellos.

—Te voy a extrañar —susurró ya sobre sus labios.

—Yo también —confesó y sus labios se unieron.

Edward deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas de Bella hasta su espalda y cintura, la atrajo lo más que pudo, la besó profundamente como aquella vez después de la fiesta de sus padres pero esta vez había algo diferente, había amor, por ambas partes. Él quería, quería decirle que la amaba, porque ¡dios! La había empezado a amar, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla y besarla hasta que su respiración se había agotado y aun así seguirla besando.

—Mucho —dijo Edward mientras se habían detenido para tomar un poco de aire.

Y nuevamente se besaron porque ese iba a ser uno de sus últimos besos..

Los días no duraban lo suficiente y las noches no eran distintas, ni siquiera el no dormir les alargaba su tiempo juntos, parecía el tiempo estaba en contra de ellos.

Los ojos de Bella se cerraban por el sueño perdido de la noche anterior. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Edward quien reposaba su mejilla sobre la cima de esta, el profesor los volteaba a ver cada cinco minutos para verificar que siguieran despiertos o mínimo con los ojos abiertos, por el momento ninguno de los dos se había dormido en ninguna de las clases pero ya que esa era la última hora se sentían rendidos y no solo ellos, también los demás alumnos.

La noche anterior habían tenido una gran fiesta, en donde asistió casi todo el colegio con el fin de despedirse de Edward.

Había sido una larga noche en donde ninguno de los dos se habían separado, no por su actuación de novios si no porque las chicas del colegio se le insinuaban al modelo con atuendos provocativos y la mayoría ebrias. Él no era el único con problemas de ese tipo, a Bella también se le habían insinuado chicos el doble de ebrios que las casi desnudas muchachas, los chicos eran peor que ellas, habían intentado tocarla de más en varias ocasiones.

La tercera vez que un chico se había acercado a Bella los dientes de Edward habían rechinado así que después de eso había sujetado la mano de la castaña durante toda la noche, ni siquiera se había detenido a ir al baño con tal de tenerla a su lado. Después de todo, sus horas juntos estaban contadas.

La fiesta había terminado después de las tres de la mañana, pero claro, solo a unos adolescentes se les ocurría hacer una fiesta un jueves cuando al día siguiente tenían clase a la primera hora del día.

Los parpados de Bella cayeron pesadamente y se hubiera quedado dormida de no haber sido porque el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase se hizo presente por toda la escuela, todos los alumnos revivieron al escuchar ese glorioso sonido ya que todos se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a llenar de murmullos el salón de clases, mientras se ocupaban de guardar sus pertenencias el profesor anunció algo sobre los exámenes de parcial y una junta respecto a la próxima graduación.

Un nudo en la garganta de la muchacha apareció y la hizo tragar, Edward ni siquiera iba a poder graduarse con ellos, era triste, más de lo que quería admitir.

Sus lápices y su carpeta aun reposaban sobre la mesa de su pupitre pero no se sentía con la fuerza de guardar nada, solo quería dormir.

Sintió un par de brazos rodearla fuertemente y después un par de suaves labios rozar los suyos, sonrió pero no siguió el beso, solo abrió sus ojos y con ambas manos sobre el pecho de Edward lo empujó.

—¿No quieres que te bese? —le susurró al oído.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y empezó a guardar su carpeta y lápices dentro de su mochila, ni siquiera le importó en acomodar las cosas, solo las arrojó y ya.

—Tengo mucho sueño —dijo después de acomodarse la mochila en su hombro.

—Yo también pero eso no me quita las fuerzas para besarte —nuevamente se iba a acercar a Bella pero ella se levantó de su silla evitando el beso.

No es que no quisiera besarlo pero… bueno, sí, no quería besarlo, no en ese momento cuando las miradas de toda la clase estaban sobre ellos o en ese momento en que sentía que alguna palabra "comprometedora" saldría de sus labios…

—Vamos, aun tienes ropa que empacar —dijo adelantándose a llegar a la puerta del salón.

Edward se apresuró a ir detrás de ella y cuando la alcanzó pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la castaña.

—Estás actuando extraña, ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó el muchacho susurrándole tiernamente al oído.

En ese momento Bella se sentía como las otras chicas del colegio, aquellas fanáticas de Edward que se derretían por tenerlo cerca. Ella sentía que se derretía cada vez que él le susurraba de esa manera al oído.

—Te lo dije, tengo sueño y por lo regular tiendo a ser rara cuando no he dormido en toda la noche —esa excusa no se la creyó ni ella misma pero ambos decidieron dejarlo así.

Para complacerlo Bella se detuvo en el pasillo obligándolo también a él a detenerse y le dio un rápido beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, eso le bastó.

Estar enamorado apestaba cuando tenías que separarte de la persona que querías. ¿Por qué no simplemente le pedía a Bella que fuera con él? La respuesta era obvia, era egoísta siquiera pensar de esa manera.

Los ojos de Edward no se habían separado ni un minuto de la chica desde que se había levantado de su lado para ir a jugar con Seth.

Era más lógico pensar que debería estar en su casa con sus padres ya que se iría a la tarde siguiente pero en lugar de eso prefirió ir a casa de Bella en donde se sentía como en una familia, aun cuando el más pequeño de la casa se empeñaba en recibirlo con un golpe en la espinilla, ya hasta sentía que él era el señor barriga y Seth el chavo del 8 que siempre lo recibía con un golpe al entrar.

—Deja de ver a mi hermana así o se te van a secar los ojos —dijo Leah atrayendo la atención del muchacho—. No puedo creer que después de un mes y medio te hayas dado cuenta de que te gusta mi hermana ¡de verdad! —la pequeña copia de Bella con años menos que ni se molestaba en bajar su voz, aun no le agradaba Edward, para ser más sincera, la pequeña hermana tenía celos del modelo—. Eres un tonto.

No dijo nada, pues era verdad, había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta que la quería más de lo que imaginó. Era más que un tonto.

Cuando le había pedido a Bella ser parte de su plan, lo había hecho porque pensó que no se enamoraría de ella por el simple hecho de ser una chica normal, gran estupidez de su parte, si algo aprendía de su trabajo era que no se debía juzgar por las apariencias pero el siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, a su lado Leah negaba con la cabeza, no la veía pero sabía que eso estaba haciendo.

—Te juro que si mi hermana no sonríe después de que te vayas te iré a matar, no importa en donde estés —le advirtió Leah y nuevamente se concentró en la televisión.

—Cuando tenga mi dirección te la mandaré por e-mail para que vayas a hacerlo —musitó Edward aun con sus ojos cerrados.

—Parece que ya se llevan mejor —dijo Bella acercándose a ellos con el pequeño en brazos.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos y la vio sentarse a su lado, Seth se sentó en las piernas de su hermana mayor y con un carrito de juguete empezó a trazar una pista de carreras en la pierna de Edward, esto le provocó cosquillas y con una mano alborotó el cabello de pequeño.

—Creo que es mejor a que te golpeé ¿no? —dijo Bella.

—Sí, definitivamente —pasó su brazo por los hombros de la castaña y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—Me dan nauseas —murmuró Leah por lo que solo Edward logró escucharla.

Los padres de las muchachas entraron a la sala con un par de bandejas con botanas y bebidas para pasar esa noche. Todos se reunieron en la sala después de unos minutos y compartieron todo el tiempo que les fue posible, los padres de Bella le tenían un gran cariño a Edward por lo que no les importó que se quedara a dormir en su casa esa noche, sabían que era un buen chico, más de lo que la primera impresión les había dado el primer día que puso un pie en su casa.

Después de un maratón de películas y juegos de mesa Edward y Bella fueron los únicos que permanecieron en la sala, hablando de cosas sin sentido, ambos haciendo insinuaciones sobre sus sentimientos pero ninguno hablando honestamente.

A pesar de estar en mayo esa noche en especial se sentía un poco fría por eso ambos tuvieron la excusa de dormir juntos envueltos en la misma cobija.

Bella fue la primera en despertarse, los brazos de Edward la rodeaban fuertemente y su respiración le pegaba en el rostro, algo que no había sentido en toda la noche, sus manos reposaban sobre el pecho del muchacho y una de ellas sujetaba una parte de la camiseta fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

No quería dejarlo ir.

Probablemente eso se pudo haber evitado, si hubiera sido honesta con él desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, no se estarían separando ese día.

Suspiró y como pudo salió de los brazos de Edward. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, dormir en un sillón junto con un chico no era lo más cómodo que había aunque sí lo más tierno que podía sentir.

Era la segunda vez que dormía con él.

Ya de pie y después de haber relajado un poco su cuerpo observó al modelo, su rostro lucia cansado, su cabello con pequeñas ondulaciones caía en su frente, y a su cuerpo le hacía falta el calor de él…

Negó con la cabeza y se fue al baño, lavó su rostro y después sus dientes, se observó en el espejo, pasara lo que pasara, sintiera lo que sintiera, ese día debía sonreír hasta que Edward atravesara la puerta en el aeropuerto.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta el sillón para despertarlo, se inclinó frente a él y acarició su cabello con una mano haciéndolo despertar casi inmediatamente.

—Que bien que despiertas —dijo sonriendo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en el sillón, estiró sus brazos al frente como excusa para atraerla hacia su pecho. La atrajo tanto como le fue posible, Bella no se esperaba ese movimiento por lo que aun no reaccionaba completamente, sus brazos se quedaron en sus costados, ni siquiera intentó abrazarlo.

Sintió los labios de Edward sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, ella estaba medio sentada sobre él.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo con voz ronca.

Ella solo asintió.

—¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que tú sientes algo por mí? —le preguntó.

La piel de la castaña se erizó al escuchar esas palabras. Estúpido Edward, ella se había prometido no decirle nada pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que él se puso de pie, aun sosteniéndola en sus brazos, aclaró su garganta y le volvió a repetir la misma pregunta solo que esta vez más fuerte.

—¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que tú sientes algo por mí?

Dejó de abrazarla para poder acunar su rostro entre sus manos y poder verla fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta.

De aquello que saliera de sus labios dependía todo.

El camino al aeropuerto no fue muy animado, en el auto todo estaba silencioso, incluso a Bella le pareció que el chofer se sentía triste por tener que ir a dejarlo.

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre los cristales impecables del auto, hasta el clima estaba contra ellos.

Cuando bajaron del auto la lluvia ya azotaba fuertemente, ¿cómo era posible que en mayo estuviera lloviendo de esa manera? Pero al parecer Edward había verificado el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir de casa porque llevaba una sombrilla lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a ambos.

Tener que esperar dos horas en el aeropuerto para partir era una tortura, todo sería mejor si llegaran y se fueran rápidamente, ahorrarían partidas dolorosas y cientos de lágrimas de personas que se separaban en esas puertas.

Los padres de Edward llegaron media hora después y se reunieron con ellos, por suerte él no se iría solo, sus padres irían con él, tenían que hacerlo, después de todo trabajaban juntos como familia.

Durante la próxima media hora llegó la familia de Bella pero se mantuvieron alejados de ellos, habían ido porque pensaron que su hija iba a necesitar apoyo después de la partida del modelo.

Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho mientras recordaba la pregunta que le había hecho esa misma mañana y la respuesta que le había dado.

_—__¿Es egoísta de mi parte pensar que tú sientes algo por mí? _

_Le había preguntado pero ya que se negaba a mentirle solo le contestó: _

_—__Es egoísta. _

Enterró el rostro en el brazo del muchacho conteniéndose las lágrimas, si le hubiera dicho otra cosa Edward habría renunciado a ir a ese trabajo, en ese momento les dolería a ambos pero en un futuro iban a ver que todo había valido la pena, las mentiras, los secretos, el dolor…

El equipaje del muchacho y de sus padres estaba en revisión y ya que no eran necesarios ahí Edward decidió que era el momento de secuestrar a Bella.

La tomó de la mano y se la llevó de nuevo hasta el estacionamiento, la lluvia ya se había detenido por lo que no fue necesario tomar la sombrilla. Cuando llegaron al auto el chofer abrió la puerta y dejó ver en el interior una enorme caja forrada con papel amarillo y tenía hoyos.

—Sé que esto no es lo que querías —habló el muchacho—. Pero fue una de las pocas cosas que logré saber que querías —la sorpresa en el rostro de Bella se notaba fácilmente. Edward se inclinó para poder entrar en el auto y tomar la caja, se escuchó un sonido, como un chillido y después un brusco movimiento en el interior—. Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo entregándole la caja que apenas si podía sostener.

Levantó la tapa de la caja y del interior saltó un cachorro golden retriever café, los ojos de Bella se iluminaron y una sonrisa verdadera se dibujó en su rostro.

Tomó al cachorro en sus brazos que movía la cola rápidamente, el cachorrito, como si fuera su dueña de toda la vida, lamió su mejilla un par de veces.

—Hey eso es mío —dijo Edward refiriéndose a la mejilla de la castaña.

—Hoy no es mi cumpleaños —dijo sonriente.

—Lo sé, es en dos semanas pero ya que no estaré por aquí quería darte esto, dijiste que era para Jessica pero estoy segura que lo cuidarás tú…

—Gracias, es perfecto.

—Sé que eso no es lo que querías pedirme desde el inicio, nunca me lo dijiste ¿Quisieras decírmelo ahora?

Los ojos de la chica se clavaron en el cachorro que aun sostenía en sus brazos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su boca se sintió repentinamente seca.

Lo que ella quería era tan tonto que hasta le daba pena pronunciarlo, apostaba que nadie pensaría en algo tan tonto.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Una flor —dijo finalmente, los ojos de Edward se abrieron tan grandes como les fue posible—. Se llama chocolate cosmos, esa flor significa "el final del amor", no me interesa su significado realmente. Huele a chocolate y vainilla pero está extinta, hay clones de esa flor pero es muy difícil conseguirla, desde pequeña he querido una flor de esas —suspiró y fijó su mirada

en el muchacho que la observaba tiernamente—. Sé que es tonto pero es algo que siempre he querido.

—No es tonto en absoluto. Sabes que habría hecho lo imposible por conseguirte una…

—Pero está bien, porque sé que lo harías.

Ambos se sonrieron pero fueron interrumpidos por el chofer de Edward.

—Disculpe mi interrupción, pero faltan pocos minutos, joven Edward.

—Sí —asintió el muchacho y tomó de la mano a Bella.

Entraron nuevamente al aeropuerto, ahora con un cachorrito. Los ojos de Jessica se iluminaron al ver al perrito por lo que corrió hasta su hermana y se lo pidió.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y cuando menos acordaron una voz femenina empezó a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo en donde Edward se tenía que ir.

Solo Bella pudo entrar hasta la sala de espera gracias a un permiso que pidieron los padres del muchacho. Primero se marcharon sus padres y se despidieron de ella con fuertes abrazos y un "hasta pronto".

Y ahora seguía Edward.

—Jamás había tenido que decirle adiós a alguien —dijo el muchacho.

Sostuvo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, se sentían frías aunque la temperatura en el lugar había empezado a elevarse.

—¿Tan solitario eras? —preguntó la chica con una sonrisa—. Se supone que yo soy la antisocial del colegio.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—Adiós, Edward —dijo Bella, por suerte su voz no sonaba triste como creyó que iba a estar en ese momento, ciertamente le ayudaba la sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro.

—¿No me vas a dar beso de despedida? —preguntó curvando su labio inferior hacia afuera.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —se cruzó de brazos más sin embargo no podía borrar la sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de tristeza, por cierto —. Después de todo, nosotros siempre jugamos —dijo Bella.

—Entonces ¿Jugamos a ser novios? —le preguntó Edward, levantó ambas cejas casi como si estuviera coqueteando y antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra la atrajo y la besó.

Le besó profundamente, como si su propósito fuera dejarla sin respiración o hacer sangrar sus labios. Hubo una segunda llamada que ellos no escucharon porque la unión de sus labios era más importante que eso. Delineó los labios de la castaña con su lengua para después morder levemente su labio inferior, quería besarla de una manera que ella lo recordara durante el tiempo que estarían separados.

Los brazos de Bella subieron hasta el cuello del modelo y se presionó contra él para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Edward deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica y la saboreó detenidamente, grabándose, memorizando el sabor de su boca, después acarició su lengua lentamente provocando que ella lanzara un gemido sólo para él.

Alguien pasó junto a ellos y los golpeó haciendo detener su beso bruscamente, voltearon a varias direcciones pero no vieron a nadie, seguro fue un pasajero con prisa.

Nuevamente se besaron pero esta vez fue algo menos profundo y con más prisa.

—Ya me vas a dejar sin respiración —dijo Bella apartándose de él.

—Tú tienes la culpa por besar tan bien —le dijo el muchacho.

—Tú tienes la culpa por enseñarme.

—No quiero saber que estés besando a otro chico así —una de sus manos se deslizó desde la mejilla de la chica hasta sus labios en donde los delineó completamente.

—Yo puedo besar a…

La silenció con otro beso.

—No seas tan ruda conmigo —apoyó su frente en la de ella—. O te llevaré conmigo aunque debas ir sentada sobre mí en el avión.

Ambos rieron y la irritante voz femenina apagó sus risas.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo como si no fuera obvio.

—Cuídate.

—Tú también.

—No hables con extraños.

Ambos rieron.

—Tendré que hacerlo, pero tú no ayudes a extraños para la próxima.

—Lo pensaré —sus frentes aun seguían unidas y ahora ambos habían cerrado sus ojos, era menos doloroso así.

—Te llamaré aunque tenga que hacerlo por medio de señales de humo —suspiró para evitar que su voz se quebrara—. Sé que es egoísta pero extráñame.

Ella negó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Última llamada- volvió a repetir la mujer de los altavoces.

—Te tienes que ir —dijo Bella.

Separaron sus frentes y ambos suspiraron profundo como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, sus miradas permanecieron entrelazadas hasta que ambos las desviaron hacia diferentes direcciones.

Edward empezó a caminar de espaldas observándola.

—Adiós —le dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

—Adiós —dijo tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

Después observó la espalda del muchacho, apretó sus labios e inclinó su cabeza.

—Bella —escuchó su nombre y levantó su cabeza, Edward la observaba a punto de entrar por el pasillo, había personas en el lugar que ya habían empezado a reconocer al modelo, después de todo no se había molestado en cubrirse, más sin embargo nadie hacia nada, solo lo observaban, ni siquiera tomaban fotos. Lo que fuera no les importó a ninguno de los dos, él abrió

su boca y esa palabra dejó congelada a la muchacha hasta que una aeromoza lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo de su vista.

Las puertas se cerraron y Bella limpió una lágrima que apenas había querido hacer su aparición, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Caminó con la mirada baja hasta llegar con un guardia que le pidió el pase de color verde que le había permitido entrar hasta la sala de espera de los pasajeros.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le había preguntado el hombre y ella con una sonrisa fingida asintió.

Salió de ahí para ir a buscar a su familia pero solo encontró al cachorrito que la esperaba en donde antes habían estado, el perrito agitaba la cola y lamió las lágrimas que habían empezado a bañar su rostro.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo recordando el "_Te quiero_" que Edward le acababa de gritar antes de subir al avión.

* * *

><p>Hola, ese fue el final de ¿Jugamos a ser novios? de Reyna Cariño, espero que les halla gustado esta historia, si es así, hay una secuela de esta historia si les gustaría que la adapte dejen un review diciéndome que la adapte! eso fue todo, gracias:)<p> 


End file.
